Gakuen Alice's Shugo Chara
by Tear Droplet
Summary: A Gakuen Alice and Shugo Chara CROSSOVER! What if the Gakuen Alice students had shugo charas? But, instead of new ones, it’s the characters from Shugo Chara!Ok ok I'm not really that good at summary's but this is the best I could do. Please RxR
1. The Guardian's Shugo Chara Profiles

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Konnichiwa Minna-san. Nice 2 meet u all! This is my first fanfic so 2 here are the guardian's shugo chara Character Profiles. I will only continue in writing this if I receive at least 5-10 reviews about whether u will like this cause if u don't like it, there isn't any point on me continuing 2 write it. (Note: I will wait for about 2 days for the reviews)

Summary: A Gakuen Alice and Shugo Chara CROSSOVER! What if the Gakuen Alice students had shugo charas? But, instead of new ones, it's the characters from Shugo Chara! A whole new fun adventure staring mikan and her fellow Gakuen Alice schoolmates. Pairings: Mikan x Natsume, Ruka x Hotaru, Amu x Tadase and possibly more (no alice)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara but I am the one who thought of this story's plot

* * *

**The Guardian's Shugo Chara character Profiles:**

Author's note: everyone practically looks the same from the anime. I'll let u know if I did any changes. For the personality of the chara's , they basically act the same as in the anime/manga. And also, sorry bout when I come up with something stupid and you don't like it because this is my first fanfic and I don't really have much of a clue bout anything.

**Mikan Sakura-Joker**

_Amu_-She represents Mikan's would be cool and spicy side. A pink X appears on where mikan ties her hair for when they do a character change. Her egg is a blue-green color with pink x's on it. (when I mean x I mean like the one that she wears as a hair clip)When she character transforms with Mikan, they are called Cool Talisman or Spicy Talisman. (note:Amu could do different outfits ok?That's why there are two different names. It's hard for me to think about what to maker her wear )

_Yaya_- She represents Mikan's childish and sweet side. (I mean, even though she wants to change to a different person, she still also wants to remain herself) Her egg is a light pink color and has small pictures of sweets decorated on it. When Mikan does a character change with her, ribbons appear where she ties up her hair (note: the ribbons are the same as Yaya's in the anime) When she character transforms with Mikan, they are called Cute Talisman.

_Rima_-She represents Mikan's goofy side but she is also serious at times. Her egg is yellow-orange and is decorated with scattered light colored diamonds on it. When she does a character change with Mikan, a bow appears on top of Mikan's head. When they do a character transformation, they are called Crazy Talisman.

**Natsume Hyuuga-King's Chair**

_Tadase_-He is Natsume's would be cool, powerful, and yet social side. His egg is a darkish blue with flames decorated on it. A character change with him involves a fiery crown appearing on Natusme's head.

**Hotaru Imai-Queen's Chair**

_Nadeshiko_- She represents Hotaru's side on wanting to be nice, caring, and girly but is also strong and powerful. Her egg is pink and is decorated with a cross of nadeshiko flowers and spear. (when I mean spear I mean that thing that nadeshiko uses when she character changes with Temari) When she performs a character change, a nadeshiko earring appears on Hotaru's ear.

**Ruka Nogi-Jack's Chair**

_Ikuto_- He is Ruka's would be strong self. He is both nice and cool/not but likes to tease people. His egg is a black and shiny with a silhouette of a cat's head on it. When performing a character change, a silver chain is strapped around Ruka's neck.

**Hitomi Hoshina –Ace Chair** (This is one of my own characters )

_Utau-_she is Hitomi's ambition on wanting to be singer and actress. Her egg is red with a bit of pink in it; musical note's are decorated on it. When character changing, a white microphone appears around Hitomi's ear.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Umm so yeah, that's basically about it. I'll probably do some more character profiles in the future, most likely when I introduce a new character. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. If u think I should fix some parts please tell me.


	2. The starting of the new deck

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hello Minna-san! Thanks for clicking on my fanfic to read. Umm this is my first so I tried my best not to make it 2 sucky. I'm also trying my best to make it as original as possible. So read and review if you can .

Summary: A Gakuen Alice and Shugo Chara CROSSOVER! What if the Gakuen Alice students had shugo charas? But, instead of new ones, it's the characters from Shugo Chara! A whole new fun adventure staring mikan and her fellow Gakuen Alice schoolmates. Pairings: Mikan x Natsume, Ruka x Hotaru, Amu x Tadase and possibly more (No alice)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara but I am the one who thought of this story's plot

* * *

**The starting of the new deck**

"Ughh" mikan said as she plopped down on her bed. Today wasn't such a good day for her.

_**Flashback **__(this is what happened earlier that day)_

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted as she ran toward her best friend and gave her a big hug. It was a Wednesday morning and mikan was happy to see her best friend since she found out that she wasn't in the same class as her after her transfer to Gakuen Alice.

"Don't come near me" said Hotaru as she released herself from the hug. "Mou! Hotaru don't be so mean!" shouted Mikan. "I mean its been a while since we last saw each other and you're not even happy that I transferred here just so I could see you again but we aren't even in the same class"

"I didn't ask you to transfer here" said hotaru emotionlessly "now come on, I'm gonna be late for the guardian's meeting if you don't hurry up"

Mikan ran towards Hotaru and said "Hey Hotaru, what exactly is this guardian's club thingy anyway? What do you guys do? From what I heard, you guys protect the school from any of the school's harsh rules. That's so cool! It's just like you guys are real guardians. Even your cape is cool" mikan said excitedly "But I wonder what made them choose you as the position of the Queen's Chair"

"Its no big deal" replied Hotaru as she started to speed up. "Mou Hotaru wait up!" shouted Mikan as she ran towards her again. "The guardian thing seems so cool" mikan said as she caught up again. "I wonder if I could get in. Hey Hotaru, can you see if I could join?" Mikan said excitedly.

"Baka, its not that easy to get in and anyway, I'm not gonna even bother in even trying to get you in. With your brains, you can't do anything there but fool around and mess everything up" Hotaru said coldly.

Hotaru then turned around to see why Mikan wasn't keeping up with her only to see that she started to tear up a bit. Then all of a sudden, nadeshiko earrings appeared on her ears and she ran up to Mikan.

"Ohh mikan I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry." She said as she hugged mikan. "I only said that because I'm supposed to hide the fact that the actual reason is because our real job in secret is that we are actually currently looking for the person who would inherit the Hum……" She suddenly stopped and placed a hand over her mouth from saying any more and then the earrings disappeared. "umm so yea sorry" Hotaru said as she released Mikan from the hug and ran towards the northern forest where the Royal Garden was located and also where the guardians have there meetings.

"_That was weird_" thought Mikan when Hotaru ran off. "_but I wonder what she meant when she said that their real job in secret is that they are look for the person who would inherit whatever she was gonna say." "ohhh well, I'll just ask her about that after school" _Mikan thought as she skipped to class.

After School

"_I'm gonna see Hotaru and ask her about what happened_" Mikan said to herself as she was running in the northern forest to the royal garden. Suddenly Mikan heard some voices and hid behind a tree. She saw Sumire Shoda, Luna Koizumi, and Wakako Usami (note: if u don't know who she is, she is Sumire's best friend in the anime.)

"Man who does that Sakura girl thinks she is?" said Wakako. "Just because she's new here doesn't mean that she could get all friendly with the Queen's Chair Hotaru. "Yeah" said Sumire "I overheard her talking with her this morning asking Hotaru about joining the Guardians. She's just trying to be friends with her so she could be friendly with the King's Chair Natsume and Jack's Chair Ruka. She has some nerve to do that." Sumire said with a bit anger inside her voice. "WHATTTT she's trying to get into the guardians? That is unforgivable seeing that even if she is able to get in, she isn't even cool or anything. All of the member's of the guardians are cool and the only one who deserves to get in is me Luna Koizumi" Luna said with a laugh. "And anyway, she doesn't even really deserve to be the daughter of the famous writer Azumi Yuka and the famous photographer Izumi Yukihira. Their daughter should be someone who was cool and spicy rather than nice and bubbly."

Mikan then left from the tree she was hiding behind and walked home with tears in her eyes.

During this time at the Royal Garden

"NANIIII!! YOU TOLD HER EVERYTHING!!" Natsume screamed at the top of his lungs at Hotaru who had just told them what happened and was eating some shrimp. "Not everything you baka" Hotaru said while she was eating "All I said was that we were actually working in secret in finding the person who would inherit the Humpty Lock but I didn't say Humpty Lock. All I said was Hum." "Natsume calm down "said Ruka. Why the heck are you getting so worked up about this anyway? Besides anyway, Hotaru why aren't you nervous or anything? Shouldn't you be worried since you almost blabbed everything out to her?" Ruka asked. "No" said Hotaru emotionlessly while she was still eating her shrimp. "Besides, that girl is dense and naïve, I'll just think of something to cover it up and she'll believe me." "But Hotaru are you sure we should do this?" this time it was Hitomi who spoke. "I mean, Utau and I sensed something about her since the first day she entered school. You should keep an eye on her Hotaru" The three then looked at Hitomi as if she had three heads. "What! "Hitomi then shouted. "Can't I join the the conversation too?" The room then burst into laughter from Ruka and the charas.

In the evening

_Mikan's POV_

"_Sigh so that's how it is" _thought Mikan as she was flipping through the channels on the TV. "_I'm not really fit to really have these famous people as my parents and Hotaru as my best friend. sigh…" _Then Mikan made it to the channel she was looking for. It was Serina Yamada's fortune telling show. Mikan loved watching this show since Serina's fortunes always seemed to be very accurate. As the show was going on Mikan thought "_sigh... maybe it's for the best if I just go back to my old school. I mean after all I did force my parents for me to go to Gakuen Alice and Hotaru seems perfectly fine here. Maybe I'm just a useless child" _Mikan thought and buried her face into her knees which she was hugging. "You aren't usless"said a voice. Mikan perked up after hearing that only too find that it was Serina who said it. Serina then continued to talk "There is no need to feel useless because there is always a guardian spirit around your back guarding and protecting you from anything that might shatter you. They will also help you become the one you truly wanna be" "hahaha" Mikan said outloud. "For a minute, I thought she was talking to me" Mikan said. "I am talking to you" Serina said. Mikan then got up closed the TV and walked up to her room and plopped down on her bed.

_**End of Flashback/what happened earlier in the day**_

"Gyaaa, what the heck was that!" shouted Mikan. "a superstition or was it just a coincidence!!" After Mikan calmed down she said "Sigh… I don't want to go back but it doesn't seem like I fit in this new school." Mikan said to herself". Then the words that Serina said popped back in her head "there is always guardian spirit around your back guarding and protecting you from anything that might shatter you. They will also help you become the one you truly wanna be." "What I truly wanna be huh?" Mikan said to herself. Then she clasped her hands together near her heart and prayed "Guardian spirits, if you really do exist please help me in making the right choices and become the person in which everyone would except" The she fell asleep.

The following day

Mikan woke up from her sleep got up and saw that there were 3 eggs on her bed.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ so… umm what did you think? Was it good? bad? Ok? Needs some work? Please tell me what you thought of it. If I don't get at least 5-10 reviews, I won't continue in writing this and delete knowing that it sucked. Please give me your honest opinion. Remember this is only my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it wasn't to your liking.


	3. The Guardian's Character Profiles

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I know that I still didn't get many reviews yet but for now, I'm going to do the Character Profiles for now. I also know that this is kind of pointless anyway since you practically know everyone and they didn't change much but, since I added my own character, I decided to put this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara

* * *

**The Guardian's Character Profiles**

**Mikan Sakura-Joker**

_Original Character_-bubbly and nice

_Would be characters_-cool and spicy, sweet and cute, serious yet goofy

_Hair color/style_-brunette/pig tails

_Eye color_-hazel

_Age/Grade/class_-10/5th/5th grade Moon class

_Background_: Mikan was originally from Seiyo Academy and had just transferred to Alice Academy (Gakuen Alice). Her mother Azumi Yuka is a famous magazine writer and her father Izumi Yukihira is a famous ace photographer.

**Hotaru Imai-Queen's Chair**

_Original Character_-emotionless and cold

_Would be character-_nice, girly, and a bit dangerous

_Hair color/style_:-Raven/short

_Eye color_-Purple

_Age/Grade/class_-10/5th/5th grade Star class

_Background_: Hotaru was originally from Seiyo Academy like Mikan. She had to transfer to Alice Academy (Gakuen Alice) because of her parent's job. Her parents work as a company that sells both medical stuff and mechanical. She has an older brother named Subaru Imai (I will eventually write a character profile for him too hopefully but for now, he's not that important.) She is also known as the Ice Queen. Her hobby/specialty is blackmailing people but because of her Shugo Chara, she doesn't do it often.

**Natsume-King's Chair**

_Original Character_-mean, snobby, a loner, a jerk (you know his character)

_Would be character_-nice/friendly, social, and think I'm going to add in a part of him who wants to be a king (you know like Tadase; lols XD)

_Hair color/style_-Raven/short, messy

_Eye Color_-Crimson Red

_Age/Grade/class_-11/5th/5th grade Planets class

_Background_: Natsume is very popular in Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice (what else is new).He keeps himself isolated from most people and doesn't interact with people much. He is also short tempered. He has a younger sister named Aoi (who will appear in the story soon hopefully) and an older brother named Tsubasa Andou (who I hope will also appear in the story). His parents died when he was young so only his other brother took care of him.

**Ruka Nogi- Jack's Chair**

_Original Character_-nice, calm, a bit shy

_Would be character_-strong, nice, cool (somewhat like Natsume's character)

_Hair Color/style_-blond/short

_Eye Color_-Ocean Blue

_Age/Grade/class_-10/5th/5th grade Planets class

_Background_: Ruka is also popular in Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice. Unlike Natsume, he interacts with people. Ruka's mother is a retired model and is currently a fashion designer and his father is an animal tamer. He likes animals very much and often, there are some animals roaming around in the royal garden and northern forest.

**Hitomi Hoshina-Ace Chair**

_Original Character_-shy, quiet, nice

_Would be character_-brave, confident, a bit talkative, straight forward with things

_Hair Color/style_-blond/long hair let down, sometimes tied up in a pony/pig tail

_Eye Color_-Sky Blue

_Age/Grade/class_-11/5th/5th grade Star class

_Background_: Hitomi is a top 20 singer (she's #13) and seems to be very popular in Alice Academy (Gakuen Alice) because of that. She is very pretty and is pretty much admired. Hitomi is shy most of them time and doesn't speak much. She only time she speaks a lot is when she's with the guardians and when she sings. Other times, she usually communicates by writing on a notebook. Her mother and father are famous musicians that work overseas (but since they aren't really important in this story, you don't really need to know much about them).

* * *

_**Tear Droplet: **_Well umm so yeah this was the character profile for the Guardians. I know that this was kind of pointless but I would really appreciate it if you would review. I even allowed anonymous people to review so please review if you liked it. If you don't like it can you at least tell me what you didn't like about it?


	4. The Drawing of the Trump Card

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ok I didn't really get many reviews for the first chapter but I guess 3 is a good start … I'm hoping to get more this time if it isn't too much to ask for. Just telling me what you thought of it is fine .

**Natsume:** Well I thought the first chapter sucked.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Natsume! What are you doing here!! You're not supposed to be here! Only I'm allowed to talk here. Wait a minute are you talking?? You're supposed to be a loner most of the time. Why are you socializing with the readers?? (And me of coarse)

**Natsume:** Not my fault. It's his fault since he did a character change on me (points to Tadase)

**Tadase:** Hey what's wrong with that? Aren't you happy? It's not such a big deal anyway.

**Hotaru, Ruka, and Hitomi:** Hey what are you doing Natsume?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey what are all the current guardians doing here!! I never asked you people to come.

**Hotaru:** This baka made us come (points at Ruka)

**Ruka:** I was only wondering where Natsume went anyway.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh well, now that you're here can you do the disclaimer? I usually am here all by myself and doing the disclaimer but since you're here can you guys do it then? How about you Natsume? Since you want to socialize with the readers so badly.

**Natsume:** No way in your drea….

**Tadase:** Chara Change!

**Natsume:** Never mind, I'll do it. Ahem! Hi everyone! This is Natsume Hyuuga speaking!(Gives everyone a breathtaking wink) Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara but she was the one who thought of this stories plot so review for me and…(character change ends) TADASE!! (Natsume runs after Tadase)

Everyone at this moment sweat drops (animated style of course)

**Hitomi:** (writes on the notebook) I never thought that Natsume would really do the disclaimer and wink.

**Ruka:** yeah neither did I

**Hotaru:** ohh well, who the heck cares, I got all of this on tape and I plan on selling this to all his fans.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Sigh since this has been going on for a while I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer again by myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara but I thought of this plot.

* * *

**The Drawing of the Trump Card**

_Previously:_

The following day

Mikan woke up from her sleep and saw that there were 3 eggs on her bed.

"Gyaaaa!!" she screamed. "Why the heck are there eggs on my bed?" Then she remembered what happened the night before. "Ughh I asked those stupid guardian spirits in making the right choices and become the person in whom everyone would accept not to give birth to eggs" she said angrily. She then gently touched one of the eggs. "It's warm" she said. She then picked up the egg she touched with both her hands. "It's pretty hot meaning that something is going to be born from it pretty soon. It'll be a shame not to let it born but what should I do!! Papa and Mama aren't home currently and I have school today" she said.

Later

"Sigh_…"_ she thought. "I ended up taking them with me to school" she said as she looked at her bag. She then saw Hotaru walking and started to run to her and then stopped in her tracks as she recalled what she heard yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Man who does that Sakura girl thinks she is?" said Wakako. "Just because she's new here doesn't mean that she could get all friendly with the Queen's Chair Hotaru. "Yeah" said Sumire "I overheard her talking with her this morning asking Hotaru about joining the Guardians. She's just trying to be friends with her so she could be friendly with the King's Chair Natsume and Jack's Chair Ruka. She has some nerve to do that." Sumire said with bit anger inside her voice. "WHATTTT she's trying to get into the guardians? That is unforgivable seeing that even if she is able to get in, she isn't even cool or anything. All of the member's of the guardians are cool and the only one who deserves to get in is me Luna Koizumi" Luna said with a laugh. "And anyway, she doesn't even really deserve to be the daughter of the famous writer Azumi Yuka and the famous photographer Izumi Yukihira. Their daughter should be someone who was cool and spicy rather than nice and bubbly."_

_End of flashback_

"_I better not bother her_" Mikan thought. "_If I do anything else, rumors would probably start spreading and ruin her reputation_. _If only I was someone who was cool then I wouldn't need to worry about this._"Suddenly she felt something in her bag move. "Huh?" she said out loud. "What was that just now?" She said as she started opening her bag. Inside she saw the blue-green egg with pink x's on it moving. "Ohh no!" Mikan shouted as she desperately tried to stop the egg from rolling off her bag. Then noticing the people around her were starting to stare at her, she closed her bag and ran straight to school.

During the same time of this happening

Hitomi, Ruka, and Natsume were around the same area as Mikan was. Hitomi appearing near Mikan's left and Natsume and Ruka on her right turning the corner. Natsume spotted Mikan as she was desperately trying to stuff the eggs back into her bag but he didn't see it. "_What the heck is she doing_" questioned Natsume to himself as he continued to walk still eyeing the brunette.

At the same time, Hitomi saw Mikan trying to put the eggs back into her bag and caught a glimpse at the three eggs. "_Gasp!_" she thought "_so my suspicions were correct about her. She does have eggs and to make it even better, three. She's the one who would inherit the Humpty Lock." _Hitomi then started to walk towards Mikan but Mikan then closed her bag and ran towards the school. "_Ohh well I wasn't able to question her about those eggs. I'll have to tell the rest later though when we have tea."_

Later that day (class with Hotaru and Hitomi)

**Hotaru's POV**

"_Sigh, I didn't see that baka all day today. I wonder if she's sick._" Hotaru thought while staring out the window. (Note: they are having math class with Jinno currently) "IMAI!!" said an angry math teacher. "Answer question 67 on page 457" Jinno-sensei said. Hotaru paused for a minute and just stared at him. "Imai did you hear what I said? I said answer question 67 on page 457" Hotaru didn't even budge but just stared at him. She then picked up the book and turned to the page. "The answer is 42" Hotaru replied emotionlessly and then returned to thinking about why she didn't see Mikan at all today." "That's correct Imai-san but I would advise you to pay attention to class. Next time you won't be so lucky" Jinno-sensei said as he continued with the lesson.

**Hitomi's POV**

"_Sugoi_" thought Hitomi. "_She wasn't even paying attention in class yet she still got the answer correct. I wonder what she's think about right now. Maybe Mikan already told her about the eggs. But, I don't think so since I was with Hotaru all day and Mikan didn't pop up even once." _(Note: Hitomi sits right behind Hotaru right next to the window)

Classes with Natsume and Ruka

**Natsume's POV**

"_Geez what was with Imai's friend this morning_?" Natsume thought "_wait, why am I even thinking about her?_" It was currently break time with his class and he was dozing off while fan girls were busy screaming about what they thought of them. (Note: Ruka is sitting next to Natsume) "Kyaa!! Ruka you're the coolest!" screamed one of them. "Natsume! Your cold attitude just makes me shiver all over" said another. (Author's note: sorry if these comments are stupid I was never good with comments.) Natsume then got fed up with all the screaming and got up. "Ruka lets go" said Natsume coldly as he sent glares around the room. Ruka got up and walked with Natsume out of the room (where were they headed to? You might be asking, easy they had no destination, they were just randomly walking)

Classes with Mikan

The star classes were currently having P.E. class. "_Sigh_ _what should I do_?" thought Mikan. "_One of the eggs looked like it was going to hatch any minute so I had to bring my bag with me in case it hatches_" she said with a sigh as she looked at her bag. Just then a P.E. teacher for the third graders star class had called to the 5th graders. "Hey, can we have one of you 5th grader's volunteer to show these third graders how the horizontal bar is done?" he asked. "Hmm" said the 5th grader's P.E. teacher "How about you Sakura-san. Since you're new you should demonstrate how the horizontal bar is done." "_Groan, why me, I don't want to do it and he clearly asked for a volunteer which I didn't" thought Mikan._ "_Well aren't you a baka then. If you don't want to do it then you should just say that you can't do it instead of obeying_" said a voice." _The other teacher clearly asked for a volunteer. That teacher of yours has no right to pick you since he asked for a volunteer. Just go to your teacher and clearly tell him that._" "_Huh what was that voice just now?_" thought Mikan. _"I can't do that_" thought Mikan "_Only cool people should talk back to the teachers and I'm not even close to cool._" _Yeash why do I have to do everything myself_" said the voice again. _To the girl who isn't cool, become cool chara change!_" Just then 2 pink x's appeared on where Mikan ties her hair. Mikan then walked toward her P.E. teacher and said "Why should I do something that you want me to do" stammered Mikan. "That teacher clearly asked for a volunteer and I'm not volunteering" she said again. Then noticing what she said she stopped herself and the x's disappeared. "What I meant to say was that I have to go to the restroom so I can't demonstrate it" she said with a little. "Now umm can you please choose someone else?" she said again and left running towards the Northern Forest with her bag.

During the happening of the character change with Hotaru and Hitomi

**Hotaru's POV**

"_Did that baka do just what I saw/heard her do?"_ questioned Hotaru to herself. (Note: Hotaru and Hitomi are on the second floor so they had a clear sight on what happened and the window was opened so they heard everything too.)She had been staring out the window and spotted Mikan at P.E. class. "_I wonder if she ate something bad since she never acts like that. Maybe its because she didn't see me today so she's a bit grouchy" _thought Hotaru as she resumed to thinking aboutthe reason on why she didn't see Mikan today cause Mikan always finds her no matter what.

**Hitomi's POV**

"_Wow, a character change off the bat"_thought Hitomi. (Note: she saw the x's appear). "_I'm surprised that she was able to hide her character change but I wonder where her Shugo Chara is. I didn't see it anywhere. I wonder if Hotaru also saw what happened." _Utau then pops out of Hitomi's cape and says "That girl is pretty strong. I can see it in her that she is definitely the one who will inherit the Humpty Lock." "Yeah" Hitomi replied softly.

During the happening of the character change with Natsume and Ruka

They were walking aimlessly and somehow ended up in the school yards where the Moon classes were having P.E. They had just saw Mikan go through the character change (but they didn't know) and ran away. "Man, I never knew that Imai's friend had that in her" Ruka said to Natsume. Natsume wasn't paying attention to what Ruka said and just agreed with him. He was still thinking about the brunette and what Hitomi said about how she sensed something great about her. "_Geez what's so great about her_" thought Natsume. "Natsume?" said a voice. Natsume then snapped back into reality only to find that Tadase was talking to him. "I sensed the presence of an egg" he said "and it's more than one." "Same here kiddy king" said Ikuto (where did he come from? --) "and judging by this scent, I could tell that one of them is going to hatch." Ruka and Natsume then looked wide eye at their Shugo Chara's. "What do you mean one of them's going to hatch?" questioned Ruka. "It means here that there's someone near who has chara's and that they're going to hatch baka." Natsume replied. "I know that" shouted Ruka. "What I meant was who is it. Currently only us guardians here have eggs and all of them have already hatched." Said Ruka. "Hmm that's a good question" said Tadase "but I could tell that it's coming from that direction" he said as he pointed to where Mikan just ran off. Just then they heard a scream. Natsume and Ruka perked up and ran towards the same direction Tadase just pointed.

With Hotaru and Hitomi

They had just finished math class and finally were on break. They decided to go to Natsume and Ruka since Hitomi just told Hotaru on what she saw today which surprised Hotaru a lot but she didn't show emotion. "I take it that you already knew about Mikan's Chara's then Hotaru" Hitomi said as they walked." No" replied Hotaru. "Then why aren't you surprised" asked Hitomi. Hotaru didn't answer. Just then they saw Natsume and Ruka and walked over to them and heard the scream. They saw Natsume and Ruka then running and so they followed. "Since when were you guys behind us?" asked Ruka. "And why are you also running?" "Firstly, we were behind you guys for like a couple of minutes and why are you guys running?" questioned Hotaru Ruka didn't respond. "There is the presence of an egg hatching coming from this direction" replied Tadase. "Ohh, looks like it's finally hatching" said Hitomi with a smile. Natsume and Ruka looked at her with questions popping in there heads. "Ohh I didn't tell you guys yet" she said with a smile. "Hotaru's friend, Mikan has chara's and to make it more interesting, she has three" she said again. Natsume and Ruka were still looking at her while running. Suddenly they ran into a tree. "Oww "said Ruka while Natsume just sat on the grass rubbing his nose. "That's what happens when you don't pay attention to where you're running" Hotaru said. "Yeah, yeah whatever Imai, anyway, Hitomi did you just say that she has three charas" Ruka asked wide eyed. Hitomi nodded in response. "So that will mean that she's the one who will inherit the Humpty Lock" gasped Ruka. Natsume just sat there trying himself from showing how shocked he was at the news he just heard. "Now are you guys going to sit there or are we going to confront Mikan about those eggs?" Hotaru said. Ruka and Natsume then got up and continued running with Hitomi and Hotaru trailing behind them.

Back to Mikan (after she ran into the Northern Forest)

As soon as she ran for a while she came to a stop. "What just happened?" asked Mikan. "Man that was so uncool on what you just did right now" said the same voice she heard before." She then saw the blue-green egg coming out of her bag and floating in front of her. It started to crack and then out popped what looked like a person and was floating in front of her. She had pink hair with 2 pink x shaped hairclip on her hair. She was wearing what looked like Mikan's uniform only in a cool stylish way. "What are you" Mikan managed to ask through her shock. "My name is Amu and I'm your Shugo Chara" Amu replied. "Shugo Chara?" questioned Mikan. "_Sigh, what an airhead_" thought Amu "Right, Shugo Chara, didn't you wish for this?" "Huh" replied Mikan. "What a baka weren't you the one who asked for help in making the right choices and becoming the person in which everyone will accept?" Amu said "well here I am, I'm your guardian spirit here to help you with that." Mikan couldn't help but freeze. Just then a guy with red hair appeared from out of nowhere. Right beside him was what also appeared to be a shugo chara. "Who are you" asked Mikan. "Ohh you don't know who I am?" he questioned. "My name is Reo Mouri" he said with a smile."What do you want" asked Mikan. "Reo "said his shugo Chara "she has more shugo charas. Two more to be exact." "Heh" said Reo with a smile "Three Shugo Chara's huh, now that's interesting. Could one of them be an embryo?" "_Embryo_?" thought Mikan "_what's that_?" She then took notice on how he was walking towards her. "Mikan run away" said Amu "This guy is after your eggs." "Huh" said Mikan snapping back into reality. "I said run AHHHH" she screamed "your annoying little chara" Reo said as he gave Amu a flick on her head with his finger. "Hey what did you do that for" shouted Mikan. She then hugged her bag so he wouldn't get the eggs. "Give me the eggs" he said "and you won't get hurt."" Look, just because I have no clue on who you are and what the heck the embryo or these eggs are, I'm not going to hand them over to you without an explanation." Yeash what a troublesome one" he said as he tried to make Mikan release the grip she had on her bag. Just then he gave her a punch on her arm which caused her to scream.

"Oww" she screamed still trying her best not to let go of her bag but Reo struggled and was able to get the eggs out just before she did. "So these are the other eggs "he said holding them up. "I wonder if any of them are the embryo." "Wow" said his chara "looks like we crushed two birds with one stone today. We got both the Humpty Lock and these girls egg" he said again as he showed Reo the Humpty Lock which he was holding. "Let's go" said Reo "before we get some unwanted visitors." "Wait" shouted Mikan and Amu who just recovered. "You aren't going anywhere with my eggs" she shouted.

Just then Hotaru and the guardians appeared. "Mikan!" shouted Hotaru. Mikan turned around and saw the guardians. "Reo, what the heck are you doing here!?" shouted Natsume and then he noticed the two eggs in his hand. "Give back the Humpty Lock" shouted Tadase "It doesn't belong to you." "Mikan are you ok?" asked Hotaru as she ran towards Mikan. "Yeah" replied Mikan "but that guy over there has my eggs." "We must get them back" shouted Amu. Just then Ruka and Ikuto did a character change and were already after Reo. Natsume also character changed with Tadase and a flaming scepter appeared in his hand. "Holy Crown" he said (yeah I know it's the same as what Tadase says but I couldn't think of anything) as he aimed at Reo's shugo chara which caused him to let go of the Humpty Lock which Natsume caught. "Che" said Reo "Let's leave before we lose anything else. "Wait" shouted Mikan and Amu "Give us back the eggs first" they both shouted at the same time.

Just then the Humpty Lock started to shine and flew towards Mikan and Amu. It then shined even brighter as Mikan started to touch it. As soon as she grabbed it, a pink binding light enshrouded around Mikan and Amu.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well so what did you think of this chapter? I tried my best to fix my grammar for this chapter. I know that this chapter was also kind of long and possibly boring and I'm sorry if I wasted your time on reading this .

**Natsume:** Yeah it wasted my time alright. This story was so boring and stupid that I wanted to fall asleep during it.

**Ruka:** Come on Natsume it wasn't that bad… Remember, this is still Tear Droplets first fanfic so give her some time so she could improve it. Besides, she wasn't really motivated enough to write this chapter anyway because she didn't get enough reviews.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh thank you Ruka I knew you will understand. I promise to make it up to you in the story because of that. Anyway, thank you for the people who did reviewed and added my story on their alerts and favorites. I'm quite grateful . Hotaru, Mikan, Hitomi and Ruka would you please thank them?

**Ruka:** What about Natsume?

_**Tear Droplet**_: It doesn't look like he wants to

**Hotaru:** Why the heck should I thank them?

**Nadeshiko: **Now that isn't what you should say. Chara change!

**Hotaru:** Thank you o0fuYuHAnAsHIrAZuKI0o for reviewing and adding this as one of your favorites. (Clasp her hands on her mouth)

**Mikan:** Thank you Lala for your review and advice on fixing my grammar and capitalization

**Ruka:** Thank you Bloomer123 on adding this story in your alerts

**Hitomi:** uhh umm…

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Go on Hitomi, no need to be shy. Just thank them.

**Hitomi:** (writes on notebook) Thank you konnie for your review.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Now that wasn't so bad was it. Anyway thank you all. I just hope that this time I will receive more reviews. Please? If you do, I'll have Natsume personally thank you.

**Natsume:** I will not!

_**Tear Droplet: **_Anyway yeah so please review or I won't continue in writing this story. Just telling me your opinion is good enough for me so please.


	5. The Drawn Joker

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I'm so happy that I got a couple of new reviews. (Even though there was only 1 new person who reviewed.)

**Mikan:** I'm so happy for you Tear Droplet

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thanks so much Mikan. Waitaminute, why are you here? I thought the last chapter was the only time that people would come and visit me.

**Mikan:** Hey I didn't get to come in last time so I'm here now

**Amu:** Hey I'm here too you know

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh hey Amu, didn't see you there

**Amu:** humph what a baka. I've been here for over 5 minutes

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Sigh… so anyway, what do you guys think about the story so far?

**Mikan:** It's pretty good

**Amu:** You mean it's pretty boring.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh well, I'll excuse what Amu said since it's her character after all.

**Mikan:** So hey can I do the disclaimer?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Of course you can . I was going to ask you anyway. Go ahead.

**Mikan:** Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara but she was the one who thought of this story's plot.

**Amu:** humph pathetic. Volunteering to say that and not one bit of it was cool.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ But you know Amu, even though you're representing Mikan's cool and spicy side, there is still some girly parts in you so don't say that.

**Amu:** I don't know what you're talking about.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Sigh anyway I'll do the Disclaimer again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara but I was the one who thought of this story's plot. Enjoy

* * *

**The Drawn Joker**

_Previously:_

Wait" shouted Mikan and Amu "Give us back the eggs first" they both shouted at the same time.

Just then the Humpty Lock started to shine and flew towards Mikan and Amu. It then shined even brighter as Mikan started to touch it. As soon as she grabbed it, a pink binding light enshrouded around Mikan and Amu.

"Hey what's going on" asked Ruka after he stopped chasing Reo since he noticed the binding light. Everyone (including Reo) was frozen just staring at the light as it enshrouded Mikan and Amu. "_It can't be_" thought Natsume. Suddenly the pink light disappeared and in front of them was Mikan dressed up in a Goth pink dress attire; her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a magenta colored x on where its tied.(sorry, I don't know what to make her wear as an outfit so this is the best I could think of. Just use your imagination) She looked at herself and went "huh?? What's with these clothes? ""Chara Nani! (Character transformation)" gasped everyone except for Mikan and Natsume (ok Natsume did but only in his head). "Huh what? Chara Nani?"Mikan asked. "Hey just what just happened" asked Mikan. Everyone was too shocked to answer.

In everybody's head right now

Hitomi/Utau: Sugoi_… she already progressed this far_

Ruka: _Wow a Character transformation_ Ikuto:_…………._

Hotaru: _……………….._ Nadeshiko: _Sugoi. This is my first time seeing a character transformation. _

Natsume/Tadase: _That girl could do character transformations?_

Reo: _First three eggs and now a character transformation. Interesting, I better tell the higher ups about her._

Now back to the normal POV

"Boy what a dimwit" said a voice. "This is a character transformation. It only happens when you use over 120 of a Shugo Chara's abilities" explained Amu. "Now let's quit chitchatting and get those eggs back when we still have a chance" exclaimed Amu. "But how?" asked Mikan "no one ever told me about this! And I don't even know what to do"." With your instincts moves and items will appear naturally for you to control depending on your desire. Don't worry I'll be able to help you now let's go!"Shouted Amu "Ok ok " said Mikan. She then ran towards Reo to try to get her eggs back. Reo snapping out of his shock noticed her and dodged her. He then jumped and was hopping on the branches as he started to make his getaway. Mikan followed and did the same, jumping on the branches of the trees. The Guardians who just snapped back into reality noticed them leaving and followed.

"_Geez this is taking too long_" thought Mikan and this time when she jumped, she used a bit more force making her floating in air. "Whoa" shouted Mikan noticing that she wasn't near ground anymore "ohh no what should I do now!!" "Land of course" said Amu. "But where "asked Mikan suddenly noticing an open field and landed there. To her luck, Reo didn't notice her in front of him and landed in the same place. "Ohh you managed to catch me" said Reo smirking "impressive seeing that this is only your first time for this." "Shut up" shouted Mikan (ok ok Amu made her say that) "Now give me back those eggs." "Now now, if I give you back these eggs, what was the whole point in taking them in the first place?" asked Reo mockingly. "Besides, if I do that, I will surely get punished by the AAO for it." "_AAO?_ "Thought Mikan "_What's that_?." Suddenly they hear a phone ringing. "Huh?" thought Mikan snapping back into reality. "Ch, what do they want now?" asked Reo "Hello? Umm I'm kind of busy right now."What? Since when? All right, all right, I'll be there soon." He said and hung up. Suddenly he saw Mikan running to him at a close range and grabbed the eggs before he could even flinch"

During the phone call with Reo

"Mikan, there's your chance" said Amu. "Wakata" (I know) she said as she started to run to Reo and grabbed the eggs from his hand.

Now back to the present

"Yada!(alright!) I got the eggs back" shouted Mikan. "Ch" said Reo. "_I must get them back and fast_" thought Reo. Suddenly the guardians appeared. "_Ch,with all of this interference I won't be able to get them back in time_" thought Reo. "Reo-sama" said a voice "This isn't time to be playing with kids. Get back to the agency this instance.""Shido" replied Reo. "Ch, you kids got lucky this time" Reo said as he started to walk towards Shido. "Wait" shouted the character changed Ruka. "First you laid your hands on the Humpty Lock and then you tried to take newborn eggs, what is the AAO scheming!?" Reo just ignored him and continued to walk. "Stop" shouted Tadase this time. Suddenly ice daggers came flying towards all of the guardians. "Hotaru!" shouted Mikan as she shielded her from the ice daggers and got hit. Suddenly the character transformation was undone and there laid the hurt Mikan and Amu right by her side also a bit hurt. "Mikan!" screamed the surprised Hotaru "Why did you do such a reckless thing?" "Good job ice princess" said Reo "now keep them busy as we make are little getaway. "You're not going anywhere" shouted Natsume. Suddenly more ice daggers came flying towards them. Natsume and Ruka dodged them with ease while Hitomi did a character change with Utau and put a sound barrier around them (meaning Hotaru, Mikan, and herself of course) which caused the ice daggers to break as soon as it touched the barrier. More and more daggers started to come from every direction. Ruka and Natsume avoided the daggers as they tried to make their way to Reo. "This is getting annoying" stated then annoyed Tadase "lets do a chara change to stop them." "Ah (yea)" replied Natsume as a fire crown appeared on his head. Red beams then came towards them along with ice daggers. "Fire Crown" shouted Natsume as he pointed his scepter towards the beams and ice daggers. The combination of these 3 things colliding caused an explosion and smoke then covered up the surrounding area. "Ch, they escaped" said Ruka and Natsume at the same time.

"Ughh" said Mikan as she tried to get up. "What happened?" "Do I need to remind you how dense you are" Amu asked. "Wha!! You're still here? That means it wasn't a dream. What the heck is going on? "Sakura-san calmed down" said Hitomi in a very small voice. This surprised everyone since Hitomi never really talks to people that she just met. "How can I be calm about this?" exclaimed Mikan frantically. "First I find 3 eggs, then I did something that I didn't do volunteering, next an egg hatches and out comes this… shugo chara Amu, then I did what was it again? Ohh yea a character transformation." "This girl is really useless" stated Amu to the other charas."Sakura-san, if you would just calm down we'll explain everything to you but first we have to treat your wounds" Hitomi said as she helped Mikan up and led her to the Royal Garden with Mikan still clutching the remaining eggs with one hand and her bag on the other. Utau and Amu just followed.

"What should we do Natsume" questioned Ruka "she has charas and not just one but three." Natsume stayed silent and then finally said "we'll see what he has to say about this" and walked towards the royal garden. Ruka and Hotaru didn't respond and walked towards the Royal Garden too.

At the Royal Garden

"There" stated Hitomi as she bandaged the last of Mikan's wounds. All the classes have ended for the day so they didn't need to worry about it. "Umm" Mikan started. "Hai? (Yes)" Hitomi replied. "Umm can you explain what's going on" Mikan asked " cause you look likes you know""Well…."Hitomi said. Suddenly the 3 remaining guardians came in. "Ahh its time for afternoon tea" Hitomi wrote on her notebook(-- where did that come from?)"I'll go prepare everything, meanwhile you guys talk to Sakura-san about this." She wrote on her notebook again and then left. The guardians sat down at there seats and said nothing.

Let us start with the intros first" Nadeshiko came out saying."Hmm that's a good idea" Tadase added on. "_Wow I just noticed that all of the guardians also have shugo charas_" thought Mikan as she looked around the interior of the Royal Garden. Tadase and Nadeshiko then did a character change on their owners. "Kings Chair Natsume Hyuuga this is my Shugo Chara, Tadase I am in fifth grade like you only in Planets Class" said Natsume under the character change."Queen's Chair Hotaru Imai, Shugo Chara Nadeshiko, (Nadeshiko gave a wink) same as you too only in Stars class" added Hotaru also under the character change. "Jack's Chair Ruka Nogi, Ikuto here is my Shugo Chara, I am in them same class as Natusme" continued Ruka. "Ace Chair Hitomi Hoshina, Shugo Chara Utau, I'm in the same class as Hotaru" Hitomi said with a smile as she came out from getting the stuff ready for setting their afternoon tea. "Finally" Hotaru said as she started to eat shrimp crackers" I'm starving." Natsume and Ruka didn't say anything. All they did was eat too. Mikan sat on a chair about 3 feet from everyone else. "Don't be shy" Hitomi said with a smile. Mikan and Amu hesitated. She finally got up and brought her chair to next to Hotaru.

"Ano(umm), Hotaru.." she stuttered as she asked "umm can you explain what is going on?"Hotaru sighed as she continued to eat. A book came flying towards her and smacked her in the face."Oww"Mikan said as she looked up to see to through it. It was Natsume. "Read it" Nastsume said coldly.

"Huh?" was all Mikan could say. "Sakura-san read that book and it'll answer at least most of your questions" Ruka explained. Mikan read the cover. "**The Hearts Egg**" was the title. She opened the book and read."There is an egg in the heart of each child. It is the heart's egg, unseen by the eye. As one grows up, it fades away. (Page turns). Huh? There's a page ripped out." Mikan said. "That book you were reading was written by the founding king of the guardians" explained Tadase . "The Hearts egg, doesn't that seem familiar?" questioned Tadase. "Ahh" Mikan replied as she recalled her eggs. "Actually, every child does own their own heart's egg" continued Ruka. "But sometimes the egg wiggles up and your other self is able to pop out" Hitomi continued. "That's basically what a Shugo Chara is" Hotaru finished. "Every guardian here at this school has Shugo Charas and we recruit every generation" Nadeshiko stated "and I think that you should join too."

"Huh?, Why?" questioned Mikan. "You are the owner of 3 eggs" explained Ruka. "Normally people should only have one, which makes you special. You are the only one who could do character transformations out of all of us so that would come in handy when exterminating X eggs" he continued. "X eggs" questioned Amu. "The hearts eggs usually sleeps inside the children but every so often the egg reacts when their owner is burden with worries and it darkens and eventually it will become an X egg" Hotaru explained. "What this is too much information to process into my head" Mikan said panicking. "Even though I don't know what's going on that character transformation thing that you are talking about was an accident." "It doesn't really matter" Hitomi wrote on a notebook. "You still have charas so can we count on you to become a guardian" Hitomi wrote smiling. "Uhh uhh…" was all Mikan could say. "No" she ended up saying. Everyone was surprised by this. No one would turn down the position of a guardian and now Mikan was.

"Mikan, didn't you say that you wanted to become a guardian?" questioned Hotaru. "Well now's your chance so why are you turning it down. "Uhh uhh ohh would you look at the time? I have to get going. See you tomorrow Hotaru" she said as she ran out the doors with Amu following her. Everyone sweat dropped at this moment. "But I wonder why she turned it down" Nadeshiko asked. "Sa..(Who knows)" Hotaru replied.

With Mikan

"Huff puff" Mikan was panting hard since she ran at an incredible speed. "What was that all about" asked Amu. "Like that Hotaru girl said, why didn't you join? I know you wanted to." Mikan stayed silent and continued to walk. "Oi answer the question!" screamed Amu. "It's because I'm not cool enough" Mikan replied softly. Like everyone says, a person suited for the guardians is someone cool like you and not cute and bubbly like me.""What a lame reason" Amu said "If anything you could always character change with me to be cool." "I guess but why do you want me to join the guardians so much?"Mikan asked. "_It's because I'm in love with the Ouji(Prince(note: this is Tadase)_" thought Amu; "No reason" she said. "Well okay then, let's go home" she said as she continued to walk.

The Next Day

"_Ugh I didn't get to sleep a wink yesterday_" thought Mikan as she walked to her classroom. She opened the door and greeted everyone; "Ohayo minna (good morning everyone)" she said happily. "Ohayo" some of the students replied. "Geez they're probably thinking about yesterday's incidence at P.E." thought Mikan to herself as she walked towards her seat and sat down. Suddenly 2 girls and a boy walked towards her. "Konnichiwa Sakura-san" they all said at once. "My name is Yu Tobita" said a boy with short blonde hair. "I'm this class' president I was absent on both the days from when you transferred.(Feel free to call me Iincho) I would just like to tell you welcome to Alice Academy (Gakuen Alice). If you need anything, feel free to ask" he said and left. "Hi, my name is Anna Umenomiya" said a girl with pink curly hair "And my name is Nonoko Ogasawara" said a girl with long blue hair. "Hi I'm Mikan Sakura" she said with a smile. "Anyway we were wondering if you wanted to be friends" they both said at the same time. "Since you're new, we'll be more than happy to be friends with you and show you around.""Sure" Mikan said with a beaming smile.

AAO headquarters

"Oh I see so she has 3 charas said" a voice. "Yes" replied Reo "and that girl seem to also be able to do character transformations when the Humpty Lock reacted to her" he continued. "Hmm interesting" replied the voice "Anyway, I will not punish you for failing since you brought some interesting information but next time I won't tolerate such a failure now leave" boomed the voice. "Hai wakarimashta (yes I understand)" replied Reo as he left.

Fast forward to last period at Gakuen Alice (once again it's P.E. again)

"Sensei I apologize for yesterday's incident" Mikan said bowing her head. "No it's alright Sakura-san" he replied. "You know you don't need to apologize Mikan" stated Amu. "Ah don't come out" Mikan said frantically while waving her arms up and down. "What are you doing?" questioned Amu "Normal people can't see Shugo Chara so it's ok." "Umm Sakura-san is anything wrong? Questioned the teacher. "Ohh nothing sensei, just stretching" she said while pretending to stretch. "Anyway, go sit with your class so we could start class." "Hai" replied Mikan as she ran to sit next to her 2 new friends. "Hey Mikan where were you? " asked Anna "class is about to start." "Oh nowhere" Mikan replied with a goofy smile. "Oof" Anna, Mikan, and Nonoko looked to their left. "Oh looks like the third graders are doing box vaulting today" Nonoko said."Must be tough for them especially since they have a tough teacher and this is their first time so their muscles aren't strong enough" Anna said. "Hey look over there" Mikan pointed "why isn't that boy over there participating?" asked Mikan. "Ahh that's Syaoron Suzuki" Nonoko answered. "He is really bad at sports and stuff so he hardly ever participates" explained Anna "he just sits there every time we have Physical Education.""Ah now that you mention it, he was there yesterday too." said Mikan. "_That's just a waste_" thought Mikan "_even though he's bad at it, he shouldn't go there moping around and not participate. After all practice makes perfect_"

After school 

"Mikan" Hotaru called out to Mikan who was walking near the road to the Northern Forest. "Hotaru!?"Exclaimed Mikan "What's up?" "Where are you going Mikan?" questioned Hotaru. "Umm home I guess why?" Mikan asked. "Mikan why don't you want to become a guardian? You wanted to become one so much on Wednesday but now you don't want to. What happened?" Mikan stayed silent. Nadeshiko came out from Hotaru's cape and flew towards Amu. "Amu-Chan do you know what happened?"Questioned Nadeshiko. "Possibly its because of the worry about not being cool" Amu replied but Mikan covered Amu's mouth with her hand hoping that Hotaru didn't hear it but unfortunately for her, she did. "What a baka" she muttered under her breath. "Anyway I have to go now" Mikan said as she ran off with Amu still in her hands. Hotaru stood there for a while then headed towards the Royal Garden.

At the Royal Garden

"So how did it go Imai?" questioned Ruka as Hotaru walked in. Ruka was drinking tea while Hitomi was serving the tea and Natsume of course was reading a manga."She still refuses to join the guardians" Hotaru said emotionlessly as she plopped herself down at her seat. "Sigh what a stubborn character" Ruka said as he leaned back to his chair. "Do you know the reason for her not joining?" Hitomi asked Hotaru. "Unfortunately according to her chara, it is because she is worried about not being cool. My guess is because some people overheard me and Mikan once talking about the guardians and that's when Mikan asked to join and I did a character change and then Mikan overheard them talking about how only cool people should join the guardians and you could probably guess the rest" Hotaru said as she sipped her tea.

"Imai how do you know all that?" Ruka questioned. BAKA! Ruka was blasted from his chair and onto the floor. "Oww what did you do that for Imai? And what is that? "First of all, never under estimate the power of my knowledge and secondly, this is a Baka gun that I created from my parent's corporation." "Demo (but) Hotaru, if what you said was true, why don't we confront Mikan and tell her that she doesn't need to be cool" Hitomi suggested. "Hn, just leave her be" shouted Natsume. "She was a baka originally to think that she'll have to be cool just to be a guardian so if she doesn't want to become one she doesn't have to" he stammered.

"Now Natsume, we need her to join the guardians" Tadase said "Like Hitomi predicted, that girl has something strong about that girl and the fact that she has 3 charas and that the Humpty Lock reacted to her which enabled her to do a character transformation, there might be a possibility that one of her eggs are an embryo." "Hmm… do you think that the real reason why Mikan doesn't want to join the guardians?" questioned Hitomi while giggling. "Hmm there is a possibility to that" Hotaru said. "Yea" agreed Ruka and the other charas. A vein popped up in Natsume's head. "Yeash if you think it's my fault then you're wrong" he stammered as he walked out the door of the Royal Garden. The remaining guardians and charas let out a little laugh before also heading out. When they headed out and eventually made it to Natsume, they saw a pink light glow from just a distance from where they were. They quickly ran there to investigate.

During this conversation with the guardians

Mikan continued to run until she finally came to a halt and released Amu. "Geez what was that for?" Amu shouted. "You shouldn't say unnecessary things" Mikan said. "But it was the truth anyway." "Oof" Mikan and Amu looked up to see where the voice came from. They were in the school yard of the school (where they have their P.E) and Mikan spotted a boy near the horizontal bars. It was Syaoran Suzuki. "Ahh it's the boy who never participates in P.E." Mikan said aloud. Syaoran looked up to see who it was only to see that it was Mikan, the new transfer student. "You're Mikan Sakura the new transfer student right?" Syaoran asked. "Umm yeah that's right" Mikan replied. "You're probably thinking right now why I am doing this" he said. "Well yeah I mean I heard you were bad at sports and stuff so why are you doing this?" questioned Mikan. "Well what you heard was true" he replied "Everyday after school I would come here to practice secretly and try to improve but it hasn't been doing me any good." He said with a sad look.

"Ohh I see" Mikan said under her breath. "My dream is to become really good at sports and such but all this practicing is no use. I might as well just give up" Syaoran said. Suddenly a black egg emerged from Syaoran. On it was a white x. "An x egg!!" shouted both Mikan and Amu at the same time. "Dreams are useless, useless, useless, useless." Said the lifeless Syaoron. This pissed Mikan. "What's so useless about them" stammered Mikan. "If you don't believe in yourself, your dreams will disappear. Giving up without giving it more chances is too rash!" Suddenly a bright light emerged from the Humpty Lock that was in her pocket and engulfed Mikan and Amu.

"My own hear, Unlock" she said.(yea yea , you know how they transform so I'll just skip this part). Chara Nani (character transformation) Cool Talisman. Mikan was now wearing a Goth pink attire with her hair tied up in a ponytail with a magenta x on her hair. "No way, I transformed again." Mikan said. Just then the guardians arrived.(of course Mikan doesn't notice it) "Alright another character transformation. Now I hope you remember what I told you yesterday." Said Amu. "Useless" said the x egg and charged a dark energy power towards Mikan. Mikan shielded herself with her arms. "You are you alright?" Amu asked "You can do it!" " I'm doing it but.." "Can't you feel it? There's a huge power building up currently." "_She's right_" thought Mikan. "She then formed a heart with her hands. "Negative Heart, Lock-on" she said as she aimed her heart shaped hands toward the x egg. "Open Heart" she said again. (Ok ok I know, that's the same as Amulet Heart/Spade but hey I couldn't think of anything --).

The guardians gasped at this moment because what they saw was that the x egg returned back to normal and returned back to its owner. "Huh what was that just now?" questioned the untransformed Mikan. "Yeash calm down would you? Chara change." Amu said. Just then Syaoran woke up. "Huh what was I doing?" "I'll just say this once" said the character changed Mikan. "You shouldn't give up hope in becoming more physically academic. Just keep working and you'll eventually make it there. After all practice makes perfect right?" "Thank You upperclassman Sakura."Syaoran said and left. "Amu!" why did you do that?" Mikan shouted" "It's because you were too frantic before." She replied. Just then they heard clapping and turned around to see Ruka, Hitomi, Tadase, and Nadeshiko clapping. "Gyaa how long have you've been there?" asked the surprised Mikan. "Just long enough to see the whole thing happen" Hitomi replied. "So, can we count on you to become a guardian?" Ruka added. "Uhh uhh umm excuse me!!" she screamed as she ran far away from them with Amu following her. "Ara (oh my) what are we going to do now?" Nadeshiko asked. Everyone was quiet.

Back to Mikan

Mikan stopped running after she was sure that she was far away from school. "Shoot! I forgot to give this back" she said holding the Humpty Lock in her hand."I'll have to return it on Monday" she said as she walked with Amu trailing behind her. "_Gyaa I think the prince saw me_" Amu thought.

Monday morning at an assembly

"And that ends that issue" Ruka said. It was a Monday morning and the guardians were holding an assembly. Natsume didn't like doing the assembly and neither did Hotaru. Hitomi doesn't like talking much so Ruka was forced to do a character change and do the assembly. "Next, according to the rules, I'll release the names of the new guardians." Everyone was interested to hear who the new guardian was. "The new member of the guardians, in other words, the fifth guardian who has the position of the Joker is Mikan Sakura of the 5th grade Moon Class.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ So… how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? I know this chapter was like the original Shugo Chara and I apologize for that. I'll be sure to make it more Gakuen Alice the next chapter which would most likely be updated next week if there aren't any delays. Anyway as promised here's Natsume with the thanks

**Natsume:** Why should I do that?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Now Tadase if you would please

**Tadase:** Chara change!

**Natsume:** Hi everyone I apologize for before anyway I would just like to say thanks to o0fuYuHAnAsHIrAZuKI0o and konnie for reviewing again and I would also like to thank xXcherrysXx for the new review. Also thanks xXcherrysXx for adding it as one of your favorites. I would also like to thank xXcherrysXx and Naka-Miharu-Mura for adding this story to their alerts and last but not least thank you colorful pet girl for adding me to your Author Alert.

_Character Change ends_

**Natsume:** Tadase!! (Chases after him)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Phew a success

**Natsume:** Don't think you're safe yet. As soon as I'm done with him you're next. (Gives me a death glare.)

_**Tear Droplet:**_(shivers) anyway yeah thank you all. I will hope to receive more reviews for this update hopefully. For the review you could just tell me what you though of it. (You could ask questions, suggest a change/input, tell me what's bad about it etc.) So please. .. If you don't, Natsume would most likely kill me for making him say all of that and yet we didn't get much from it so please .


	6. Omake:The Joker and the Queen's Past

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Arigato minna for reviewing and such. I don't know what to write for the next chapter yet so for now here's an Omake. Enjoy Ohh by the way, since today is also my best friend's birthday, I also dedicate this story to her as a birthday present. I kind of mixed a bit of Gakuen Alice, Shugo Chara, and a bit on how I met her and a bit of my imagination. Enjoy! And hoping that she would read this I'm going to wish you a happy birthday Emily (my friend) along with my own character I added. Ready, 1, 2, 3

_**Tear Droplet**_ **and Hitomi**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY!!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ CONGRATS IN TURING 13 and I'll sing you to happy birthday song at this end of the chapter with Hitomi and Utau of course.

**Hitomi:** Ehh doushite? (Ehh why?) You've already made me talk in front of people that I don't really know…

**Utau:** Why should I do that?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Please…I promise you something good would happen in the story for you

Cries with puppy dog eyes

**Hitomi:** (writes on notebook) sigh ok…. You really know my weakness don't you

**Utau: **fine I guess I have no choice then

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Wai! Arigato Hitomi and Utau-chan (Yay! Thanks Hitomi and Utau) Now here's the disclaimer done by both Hitomi and Utau.

**Hitomi and Utau:** Tear Droplet doesn't own own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Now here's the omake.

* * *

**Omake: The Joker and Queen's past**

Mikan: I still remember our (Hotaru and Mikan) past like it was yesterday. It was during the spring when we were in third grade. I was new to the school and my whole neighborhood…

The story

"Hai minna-san (ok everyone) this is Mikan Sakura the daughter of the famous writer Yuka Azumi and photographer Izumi Yukihira" said our teacher Fukutan. "I was so nervous that I couldn't even speak. Everyone was staring at me. "Mikan-chan"he said again "Please take that seat over there next to Imai." He said again as he pointed to the seat right next to a girl with short raven hair with purple eyes. I obeyed and walked over there to sit down. I could feel stares at me when I did because my right hand was going with my right foot and the same for the left. I then finally sat down when there was an announcement over the loud speaker calling for my teacher as her ran out the door. "Hi there" I said nervously to the person sitting right next to me. "My name is Mikan Sakura, I hope we get along" I said as a reached out my hand to her. She looked at me and didn't reply. She then turned her head to face the window totally ignoring me.

"That's Hotaru Imai" said a voice. I turned around to see who it was. It was a boy with dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes who also sat next to me. "Don't mind her" he said again with a smile as he held his hand. "she's always like that making her nickname the "Ice Queen" fit her, and by the way, my name is Hikaru Li and welcome to Seiyo Gakuen" he said again with a wider smile. I took his hand and shook it. "Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you too" I said as I felt a smile spreading across my face.

For the next couple of weeks of Seiyo Academy I spent most of my time with Hikaru and his friends including Hotaru but we never really talked. Hotaru would talk with Hikaru and his friends but I never got the chance to talk with her (not that I would mind). Whenever we did pair work, we were supposed to do it with the person whom we sat next to but since there were 23 people in our class Hotaru would always prefer to work by herself leaving me working with Hikaru. It has always been like this until the next year.

After the long summer, all of our classmates and us were in the same class again. Our new teacher, Noda-sensei assigned us to sit in the exact same way we did during the previous year. The usual happened all over again this same year until the day Hikaru was absent because of a soccer match (ohh in case I didn't mention it, Hikaru is the captain of our school's soccer team and his friends that I am close to are also part of the soccer team) and I was paired with Hotaru to do the work we had today.

I stayed silent throughout the whole working together thing. When P.E. came, I was paired together with Hotaru in this relay race and let me tell you this, I TOTALLY sucked which would have made Hotaru mad since she it ruined her reputation on always being first but to my surprise she didn't yell at me. The class we had after that was vocal and once again I was paired up with Hotaru to sing our school's song. Seems to me that today was perfectly planned out just for me and Hotaru to get closer together. Anyway, back to the story.

After school, I started to walk towards the exit when I heard someone call me. "Hey" I heard and I came to a halt and turned around to see Hotaru. "_Is Hotaru really talking to me? "_ I asked myself. "Do you want to be my friend" she asked. "Ehh?" was my reply. "_Did she asked if would could be friends_" I thought to myself again. Then I noticed her holding a golden paper in her hand. "As long as we act ourselves, don't you think there are a lot of advantages to cute girls like us sticking together?" she said again. (Note-the paper said Beautiful Girl Karaoke Contest hosted at the New Year's festival. A Group Duet: Grand Prize 10,000 yen meal ticket.) From the moment she said that I felt like something had hit me. Those were the strong, loving words that won me over. At that time I thought, this was a girl who could see how people were different. We instantly became friends after that.

The following day, Hikaru came to school and from the looks of it, he wasn't a bit surprised to find that Hotaru and I were friends and that we were getting quite close to each other but I couldn't see that since Hotaru still kind of acted the same towards me. The only difference was that we talked and we even worked together during the pair work. After school we would go to either Hotaru or my house to practice for the contest. By the time the contest came, we won first place: me getting the trophy and Hotaru getting the 10 thousand yen meal ticket. After that, we started to do more things together throughout the rest of the year and I was very happy even though she would hit me with some of her parent's company's inventions or even sometimes her own.

I was so happy with Hotaru being my friend and I didn't think that anything would ever break this friendship until one early summer I received a letter from one of Hotaru's inventions which was a green "Snapping Turtle mail" (Ok I'm sure that you all know what it does and for the people who don't it's a turtle that takes exactly 1 week to deliver mail sent out). I read it and was really shocked that I ran all the way to Hotaru's house just in time before she left. "Hotaru!!" I screamed only to receive a hit from another one of her inventions. I laid there on the concrete floor. "I don't have much time so hurry up and tell me what you're here for" she said not even looking at me. "What do you mean you're going to move and transfer to another school?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "My parents job is enlarging so we decided to move to somewhere where it's closer to their work" she replied "The place we are moving to is Tokyo and I'll be transferring to Alice Academy since it's also closer to my new house" she said again. "But do Hikaru and the others know about this?" I asked again still having tears in my eyes but tried to sound as calm as possible." "Right about now, they should also be receiving the letter I sent out a week ago to you guys and judging by that guy's (Hikaru) personality he should show up like you did in 3 seconds" she replied.

3….

2….

1….

0

"Hotaru-chan!!" came a voice charging at her. (Of course it was Hikaru). The same fate happened to him as it did to Mikan and now he was lying on the concrete floor right by Mikan who just got up. "Li-kun daijobu? (Li are you alright?)" Mikan asked. "Hotaru-chan you meanie! Why the heck did you tell me something this important at this point in time and especially with this stupid orange turtle" he said angrily as he held the turtle in his hand. "Sigh… both of you are the same bakas. I don't get how I ended up being friends with you two in the first place." "Oi Hotaru answer the question" Hikaru said still on the floor shaking her arm."Sawarenai (don't touch me) I don't want to get your baka germs." she said as she released her hand from his grip. "What's wrong with you two? It's not like we'll never see each other ever again" she said. "Datte Hotaru..." they both said at the same time. "Sigh…I don't have much time left so tell you what" she said. "I'll give you two the turtles I used to send the letter to you as a goodbye present" she said "but everyone else better return it." "Hai" they both said at the same time. "Now I have to leave now, see you two bakas again someday" she said as she entered the car and it drove away. "Bye Hotaru!! See you again someday" they both said at the same time as they waved goodbye to the car until it could no longer be seen.

9 months later (note: it is now March)

Mikan hung out with Hikaru after Hotaru's leaving. They didn't really seem like themselves anymore after Hotaru left. Every 2 weeks, together they would go to Mikan's house to write a letter to Hotaru and they would receive a reply from her after a month. "_Mou why doesn't Hotaru write back to us often?_" Mikan thought to herself. Finally an idea came to her. She went downstairs to have a chat with her parents. "Okaa-san, Otou-san (Mom, dad) can we please move to Tokyo so I could transfer to Alice Academy" Mikan begged. "Ehh doushite? (ehh why?)" Yuka asked. "Aren't you happy with your life here at Seiyo Academy?" this time it was her father who talked. "Yes" Mikan replied softly "but everything's not the same anymore without Hotaru." "Ohh I see" Yuka said "well we'll we see what we could do" she said. "Now go to bed" Izumi continued. Mikan obeyed.

A week later Mikan was leaving for Tokyo. Before she left she placed a letter at Hikaru's locker the previous day (note: Hikaru had another match to play at another school) which read:

_Li-kun gommenasai (I'm sorry) but I decided to go to Alice Academy just like Hotaru. I'm sorry to leave you alone like this but I can't stand Hotaru not being here. Everything's just not the same. Sorry about leaving you alone here and I'm also sorry about not telling this to you earlier but I just never found the time to tell you. When we meet again –Mikan Sakura_

And then that was that. I transferred to Alice Academy and that's when all of this happened. "Quit daydreaming" Hotaru said as she used her baka gun to shatter my thoughts. "Mou Hotaru!" I said screaming after her. And that was Hotaru and my past.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ So how was it? I added a new character there . Hoped you guys liked it especially you Emily since I dedicated this story to you. I know that this was kind of like Gakuen Alice but I also did add a **bit** of Emily and my past to it. (I wonder if you realized what was the same Emily) Anyway here's the birthday song Emily . (Not that it's any different from the original but since I'm not there to sing it to you)

Hitomi, Utau, and me

Happy birthday to you

Cha-cha-cha

Happy birthday to you

Cha-cha-cha

Happy birthday to Em-i-ly

Happy birthday to you

Cha-cha-cha

End of song

_**Tear Droplet:**_Now make a wish Emily (brings out a cake) congratulations on turning 13.

**Hitomi:** (writes on notebook) congratulations Emily-san

**Utau:** same here

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Anyway people please review. (If you would also wish to tell my friend a happy birthday, be my guest and write that as a review if you want and I'll be sure to send it to her) In the meantime, questions, comments, suggestions, thoughts are welcomed as reviews. ohh and for the thanks for the reviews, I'll do it on the next chapter I promise because I don't want to ruin this party we are having here. I hope you will understand.


	7. The Drawn card in play

_**Tear Droplet: **_Thanks so much for the reviews people. I'll be sure to that all of you at the end of this chapter since I didn't get a chance to for the previous chapter

**Ruka:** That's because you were too busy singing.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ruka!! What are you doing here? And why aren't you nice?

**Ruka:** Ahh gomensai! (I'm sorry) Ikuto here made me character change because I couldn't find the courage to come out here.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ahh it's ok then but why did you want to come out here?

**Ruka:** Umm I uhhh never mind….

**Ikuto:** He wanted to know when you would make it up to him.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Huh?

_Flashback (End of "The Drawing of the Trump Card")_

**Ruka:** Come on Natsume it wasn't that bad… Remember, this is still Tear Droplets first fanfic so give her some time so she could improve it. Besides, she wasn't really motivated enough to write this chapter anyway because she didn't get enough reviews.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh thank you Ruka I knew you will understand. I promise to make it up to you in the story because of that. Anyway, thank you for the people who did reviewed and added my story on their alerts and favorites. I'm quite grateful . Hotaru, Mikan, Hitomi and Ruka would you please thank them?

_End of Flashback_

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh that, I almost forgot about that. It won't be in this chapter but it will happen soon so please be a bit more patient because I have lots of tests coming up so it's hard to find time to write.

**Ruka:** ohh ok then good luck on your tests then.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh thank you Ruka!

**Utau:** Hey what about Hitomi's and my thank you for the omake?

**Hitomi:** Now Utau that's not polite. You heard what Tear Droplet said, she's busy.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh hey Hitomi and Utau, like I said to Ruka, please be patient.

**Hitomi:** I don't mind and good luck on your tests

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh thanks Hitomi. And thanks to you both for the omake, you know singing for my friend's birthday. I usually don't have courage to sing but it felt comfortable singing with you guys.

**Hitomi:** No problems because Utau here loves singing and so do I.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ok just so we don't bore the readers any longer with our conversation, who wants to do the disclaimer? Ruka? Hitomi? Utau? Ikuto?

**Hitomi:** (writes on Notebook) umm Utau and I did the disclaimer on the omake so it's only fair for Ruka to do it.

**Ruka:** Ehh?? But I already have the burden on doing those guardian assembly's

Everyone looks at Ikuto

**Ikuto:** I'm not doing it

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Please Ikuto, I promise you something good would happen to you in the future of this story so please

**Ikuto:** Sigh why me? Ok this brat over here doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ mmmhmm wait did you just call me a brat!! Look I may be younger than you but you are in not position to call me a brat.

**Ikuto:** brat brat brat brat

_**Tear Droplet:**_ arghh!!

**Ruka:** Sigh I was told to say this since she's arguing with my Shugo Chara currently. Umm enjoy

* * *

**The Drawn card in play**

_Previously:_

"Next, according to the rules, I'll release the names of the new guardians." Everyone was interested to hear who the new guardian was. "The new member of the guardians, in other words, the fifth guardian who has the position of the Joker is Mikan Sakura of the 5th grade Moon Class."

"Huh?" Mikan said aloud."Please come to the Royal Garden after this Sakura-san" Ruka finished saying "and that would conclude today's assembly" he said again as people started to leave. Mikan charged to the Royal Garden with Amu following her. "What do you mean I'm the Joker!?" Mikan shouted as soon as she entered the Royal Garden. There inside were the guardians sitting at a white round table having some tea (isn't it a bit early to be having tea?)Ruka and Hitomi were sipping their tea, Natsume slouching in his chair, and Hotaru eating the snacks when she came in. "What are you saying?" Ruka asked puzzled. "Today we're having brownies" Hitomi continued. "Hurry up and tell us what you want before the bell rings and I won't be able to finish these brownies" Hotaru said still eating. "That's not I what I meant" shouted Mikan. Everyone had to cover their ears when she did.

"Dragging someone into this with out their permission and besides, what is a Joker?" Mikan said with a softer yet loud tone. "Ch what an idiot if you don't even know what a Joker is" Natsume replied holding up a card. "It's the trump card" Tadase continued. "Trump card??" Amu asked in reply of Mikan. "Right, you are the owner of three guardian spirits. That's what makes you the Trump card" Hotaru said pointing at her (it's not nice to point) and then took a bite out of her brownie she was holding. "How was I to know that!!" screamed Mikan. "Ch, oi polka dots quit screaming or you're going to make us all go death" Natsume said covering his ears. Everyone looked at Natsume with confused faces

--Silence--

"Kya!! You pervert!" Mikan screamed again. Everyone covered up their ears once more. "Oi didn't you hear what I said polka dots? Or are you death" Natsume said again. Mikan was steaming hot right about now while Amu looked like she was having a headache from all her screaming. "Now, now let's not get too worked up about this and return back to the issue we were talking about" Tadase said. Everyone started to settle down after this. "_As expected from the prince_" Amu thought to herself "_being able to settle things just by speaking._""Anyway, didn't I say that I'm not joining?" Mikan started "I thought I clearly stated that the first time." "You did" Hotaru replied "but we are going to make you join either way. You can't avoid us forever." She said coldly while giving her a glare. Mikan froze for a minute. Then there was a tap on her shoulder.

Mikan turned around to see who it was. It was Hitomi who was standing there smiling as she held up a notebook. Mikan read the words on it. "The Joker is a special position you know" "Special?" Mikan blurted out. Hitomi then turned the page of her notebook and wrote something down to show Mikan. "Even though we guardians look really cool, our normal work is actually pretty boring" it said. She then wrote something else on it to show Mikan. "However the Joker only has to complete his or her own special mission" it said again. "Special mission?" Amu and Mikan said together. "Catching X eggs" Utau came out saying. "X egg's??Ohh you mean those weird looking eggs with an x on it?" Mikan asked. "Is there any other kind?" Utau said sarcastically.

"Anyway we aren't joining and that's that" Amu and Mikan said together. "You aren't joining not matter what?" Tadase said popping out in front of Amu with puppy dog eyes. "Ghhh" Amu said trying not to reveal her other side. "Ch ch chara change" Amu said as 2 x's appear on Mikan's hair. "Yeah" Mikan replied closing her eyes with her hands crossed on her chest. "Doushite? (Why?)" Nadeshiko asked. Mikan opened one of her eyes "Maybe it's because who the heck wants to work with a pervert in here" she said. "Now Amu let's go." Amu quickly obeyed and flew towards Mikan as they left. "_Ohh no... I just made direct eye contact with the prince" _Amu thought to herself.

Back at the Royal Garden

As soon as Mikan left everyone turned to look at Natsume. "WHAT!!" he shouted. "I just said that Mikan wouldn't join because of him but I never thought that it would be true" Hitomi said softly. "Sigh so it was his fault then" Hotaru said as she started to point her baka gun at him. "nee Natsume (hey Natsume) you should go apologize to her" Ruka said. "Hn why should I apologize to a baka like her?" Natsume replied. "This is bad" Nadeshiko said "at this rate she won't join the guardians and we need her the most." "Yeah that is pretty bad" Tadase said "Ikuto what do you think we should do?" "Just get that owner of yours to apologize and everything would be alright" Ikuto replied. Everyone started back at Natsume. "I'm not apologizing" he said as he got up to head for class.

With Mikan

"_Mou why is everyone staring at me?"_ Mikan thought to herself still under Amu's character change. Mikan was walking towards class with one hand in her pocket and the other on her bag which was over her shoulder. "Just ignore them" Amu would say every time they overheard someone talking. Mikan entered her classroom and went right to her seat without talking with anybody. Suddenly Anna and Nonoko approached her. "Sugoi Mikan-chan" Anna said loudly. "You just transferred in a couple of days ago and you're already a guardian" Nonoko continued. "Humph" Mikan said ignoring them "It's no big deal" she mumbled under her breath but loud enough for her friends to hear it. "Mikan-chan? Daijobou? (are you alright?) Anna and Nonoko asked together. "Huh" Mikan said snapping out of the character change. "Did you say something?" Mikan asked. Anna and Nonoko shook their heads. "But anyway isn't this great? We now a guardian in our class" Anna said happily. "It's nothing to be happy about" Mikan stated. "After all, I'm going to quit" "Huh" Anna and Nonoko said in together. Suddenly Jinno-sensei came in.

"All right everyone pipe down" he said angrily. Your homeroom teacher won't be coming in for a while so your substitute will be someone. He is new here so everyone don't act chaotic" he said. "Narumi would you please enter" he said again. A guy (or was it a girl?) came prancing in with a scientist lab coat. He had long curvy shoulder length blond hair and purple eyes. "Ohayo my new class, my name is Narumi and I'm a new teacher. I'll be your substitute homeroom teacher for now as well as for your other classes" he said with a smile. "Since I'm new you guys get a 5 minute free time before 1st period while I speak with Jinno-sensei about some matters."

Everyone was chattering away when he said this. Amu did a character change on Mikan to keep up the impression that she was still cool so people wouldn't think about how she was cool and then all of a sudden back to her regular self. Mikan got up and walked out the door. "Ahh Mikan-chan" Nonoko said as soon as Mikan left.

Back with Mikan

Mikan decided to go outside for some breathers during this time of free time. "Amu can you undo the character change" Mikan asked coldly. Amu obeyed and Mikan was back to her old self again. Mikan walked up to an open field of grass and lay down. "What seems to be your problem?" Amu asked as she lay beside Mikan's head. "Now that I'm the guardian, you're going to have to keep doing these character changes on me" Mikan stated plainly still trying to keep up the cool act as practice "but this isn't my real character. If only I could just act myself in front of everyone once again" Mikan said as she sighed. Suddenly there was a wiggle in her bag. Mikan got up to see a light pink egg decorated with sweets coming out and cracking.

"_Another egg is hatching_" Mikan thought to herself while still staring at it. The egg then finally completely hatched and there in its place was a girl with brown hair with red ribbons tie to them as pigtails wearing a babyish outfit. "And who might you be?" Amu asked. "My name is Yaya" Yaya said happily. "I'm Mikan's Shugo Chara" she said again. "We're not idiots" she said coldly "you hatched from one of her eggs so it's obvious that you are one of her charas" she said again. "Amu!" Mikan yelled. Suddenly Yaya came flying towards Mikan. "Wahh Mik-chan, Amu-chi is being mean to me" she said crying while hugging Mikan's face.

Suddenly they heard the bell. "Shoot first period is math" Mikan said. "If I don't hurry, JinJin is going to scold me for being late" she said again. "Now hurry up you two, I don't want to be late" she said running. Amu and Yaya obeyed and followed. "Hey Amu chara change" Mikan asked while running. "Ch, can't you do anything by yourself?" Amu asked bluntly as 2 x's appeared on Mikan's hair.

Now let's go to Natsume and Ruka now shall we? 

"Oi Natsume you should just apologize to her" Ruka whispered over to Natsume. "And why should I do that!!" Natsume said very loudly that almost the whole class heard. "Oi Natsume lower your voice" Tadase said coming out of Natsume's cape. "Yo what's your problem" Ikuto said coming out of Ruka's cape. "It's not like you to get worked up about stuff like this unless..."Ikuto said smirking. Now Natsume understood what Ikuto wanted to say since they are basically the same type of character. "Am not!"Natsume shouted. The whole class now looked at the back to where Natsume and Ruka were sitting. "Natsumi-kun is something the matter?" Narumi said while everyone was looking up. (Author's note-Narumi is substituting for a science teacher currently). "Ch, don't go giving people nicknames you gay teacher" Natsume scoffed. "Ehh but isn't your name Natsumi Hyuugan?" Narumi asked while looking for the attendance sheet. (note for Narumi: look even if it was it's not nice to call them by their first name without their permission --)

"It's Natsume sensei, Natsume" Sumire shot up her seat saying."As the vice principal of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, I won't let you call him names." "Ahh and you are Sumire Shodan right?" Narumi asked. "Ahh gomen gomen (sorry sorry) I didn't mean it Shoudan-san so it's Natsumi-kun right? I'll remember it.""It's Natsume for the last time and don't also go calling me names" she screamed. The rest of this period's lesson ended up being a whole argument about the nicknames which were later joined in by Wakako and Luna. Natsume got fed up with the yelling that he got up and started to leave the room. "Oi, Ruka you coming?" Natsume asked before he left.

Ruka silently got up and left the room. "Please excuse us" Ruka said before closing the door and leaving. They had a free period next so it didn't really matter.

Now let's go back to Mikan

Mikan arrived in class just in time. She went to her seat in the same position as early that day. Ignoring everyone till she sat down. Math was a pretty boring class for her. She didn't understand a single thing and it didn't really matter to her since her mind was on the guardian's and her new shugo chara.

"Mou this is boring!" Yaya said coming out of her bag. "That teacher is mad boring." Suddenly Jinno-sensei put a couple of questions up on the board. "Since you guys are so enjoying my lesson, I'll have you guys solve these couple of problems using this formula" he said pointing to the board. "_Shoot_" Mikan thought to herself when he said that "I _don't even know what to do_" she thought again as she scrambled around for a pencil and a notebook. She tried as hard as she could to figure out the equations but it just wasn't coming to her. "Times up everybody" he said "Now who would like to volunteer to put up the answers up on the board?"

Nobody raised their hand except for Nonoko. "Ok Ogasawara-san, please show your fellow classmates on how to do these problems." "Nonoko got up and walked up to the bored. She wrote down every single step she did to solve the problems and explained it so thoroughly that even Mikan got it."Nonoko-chan sure is smart" Mikan whispered over to Anna who sat behind her. "Yeah" she replied softly. "She's good at science and such so it's natural for her to also be good at math since they kind of go hand in hand" she replied. Nonoko returned back to her seat which was right next to Anna's. "That was a great explanation" Mikan managed to whisper to Nonoko before she sat down. "Thanks" she replied softly a bit embarrassed.

After class ended, they had free period. Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan went outside for a breather. "Nee (hey) Nonoko-chan, you sure are good with math, maybe you could tutor me someday" Mikan said with the undoing of the character change. "Nonoko here wants to be a scientist someday so she's studying real hard to reach her goal" Anna explained. "Ehh really!!"Mikan said surprised. "Ehh he he" Nonoko said embarrassed. "And you know I think it's because her crush told her that she was good at it and should continue on it humph" Anna said before Nonoko placed her hand on her mouth from saying anymore.

"Ehh you have someone you like!!" Mikan said surprised, "who is it?" "It's none other than our biology teacher Misa humph" Anna said when she was able to free herself only to get her mouth covered up again by Nonoko's hand. "ehh!! Our biology teacher?? I believe that his name was Misaki-sensei right?" Mikan said. Anna nodded while Nonoko looked totally red right now due to embarrassment. Anna told Mikan the whole story on when exactly Nonoko decided to become a scientist while Nonoko was getting redder every minute."Ehh so that teacher likes people who are into science?" Mikan asked. Mikan then noticed Nonoko's bright red face. "Don't worry Nonoko-chan, I won't tell anyone your secret" Mikan said with a smile. "Arigato Mikan-chan" Nonoko said softly but loud enough to be heard. Afterwards, they got up to head for their next class. "Who do we have next?" Mikan asked. "Social Studies" Anna replied. "Our teacher is Makihara-sensei" Nonoko continued. Mikan thanked them for the information and continued to walk towards class. "Amu can you please do another character change?" Mikan asked in a very soft voice. Amu being stubborn didn't listen but in the end she gave in since Mikan wasn't acting cool at all no matter how hard she tried.

Let's go to Hotaru and Hitomi

Hotaru and Hitomi were currently having science/biology class currently and their teacher was none other than Narumi (hello, he's substituting for Misaki who is not in today) Hotaru and Hitomi weren't really paying attention to class since they were both thinking about how to get Mikan to join the guardians. Their Shugo chara's had just told them about sensing an egg hatching so they figured that another one of Mikan's eggs just hatched. "How are we going to get that girl to join the guardians?" Nadeshiko asked. "Saa… (who knows)" Hotaru and Hitomi said at the same time.

Hmm… I guess it's about time we got back to Natsume and Ruka right?

Natsume and Ruka were currently at lunch break so they were outside in the Northern Forest sitting on their (well actually it's more like Natsume's) favorite Sakura tree. It was pure silence there just the way Natsume and Ikuto liked it (note: Natsume had a manga on his face and appeared to be sleeping). Finally the silence was broken when Tadase woke up from his nap and said "Nee (Hey) Natsume, shouldn't you just apologize to that girl? That way she'll join the guardians."Natsume pushed the book off his face and started to sit up straight. "How many times are you guys going to pester me about that!!" Natsume said angrily. "It's not my fault that she's not joining and if she doesn't want to join, just leave her be" he said again. Ruka shook his head. "Natsume, you know as well as I do that that girl is necessary in order to find the embryo.""Hn" Natsume said shrugging off that fact. He resumed to his original position before they started this conversation. He was slouching on a tree branch with a manga on his head and both hands in his pants pocket.

"She has charas and not to mention 3" Ruka continued to say. "Now that one of her eggs has hatched, and she could do character transformations with the Humpty Lock which was meant for her, it's only natural and best if she joins the guardians." Ruka continued to say. Natsume tightened the grip on the left of his pants pockets when Ruka said that. Ikuto, who has been lying on his side on the tree, had listened to the whole conversation they just had. "She has 2 chara's now" Ikuto said as he started to straighten up a little. "What she has 2 chara's now??" Ruka said very shocked "since when?"Natsume was also a bit wide eyed too but he didn't show it and as for Tadase, because he was asleep he was also unaware of this. "Since a while ago" he said "I sensed the presence of an egg hatching just a while ago." "Now we really need her to join" Ruka said. "Hey Ruka, what's with you? You really seem to want polka dots join the guardians so much." Ruka paused for a minute before saying "It's because I think she should join in helping us search for the embryo and exterminating the x eggs. Besides, with her on our side, we would also strengthen up with her power. No telling what the AAO is up to after all. And you should really stop calling Sakura-san polkadots" he finished saying. "Hn" was the reply of Ikuto and Natsume. "Hmm you have a point there" Tadase putting his hand on his chin. "We should really have her join but how?"he said again. "What ever you guys do, don't involve me into it" Natsume said as he turned his body 90 degrees. Ikuto agreed with him and flew somewhere else to take his cat nap. Tadase sat on Ruka's shoulder as they started to think of a plan to make Mikan join.

Now fast-forward with Mikan's classes

(Author's note: They are now in Biology/science class with Narumi)

Mikan was spacing out during this class. They were doing group work and Mikan was working with Anna and Nonoko. Neither Anna nor Mikan understood what to do so they just answered the questions while Nonoko did the experiment (Another Author's note: they are doing chemistry experiments). Nonoko was mixing chemicals from here to there turning the liquid from pink to orange to green. She was also writing down the formulas that she was using. Suddenly Nonoko said" all I have to do is add this substance into the mixture and it would be done "she said.

Nonoko added a blue drop into the mixture and suddenly smoke started to come out. "Ehh??" Nonoko said surprised. Suddenly the mixture exploded and there was a huge boom causing the whole room to be black as with its classmates when the smoke cleared up. "Ara (oh my) what did you do wrong Ogasawara-san?" Narumi asked walking towards Mikan's group. He carefully examined Nonoko's formulas. "Hmm, you made a silly mistake here" he said pointing to one of formulas. "The answer here is 12 millimeters not 2. That's where you made a mistake in the measurements" he said again "you know if you keep making these silly mistakes, you'll never become the scientist you want to become" he said again (note: before this period, Narumi asked the class to tell a little about themselves).

Nonoko was hurt by these words being very sensitive. "Hai gomenasai (yes, sorry)" Nonoko said softly. "Now we'll continue with our lesson" he said again "Ogasawara-san please stay after school later to clean up this mess you made." "Hai sensei (yes teacher)" Nonoko said softly again.

After school

"_you know if you keep making these silly mistakes, you'll never become the scientist you want to become"_ those words keep flashing back in forth in Nonoko's mind. "Mind if we help out?"came to voices by the door. Nonoko looked up to see who it was. Mikan and Anna were standing by the door each with a cleaning supply in their hands. Mikan and Anna started to make their way to the classroom to start cleaning. Nonoko was already working on the floor so Mikan cleaned the tables/desks while Anna cleaned the walls. "Don't feel bad about what happened" Anna said with a cheerful smile. "Don't let those words that that teacher said keep you down. You're going to become a great scientist one day." "Yeah" continued Mikan "you are really good at these things and that little mistake was just made because you were doing everything by yourself. Anna and I should have helped out" she finished saying.

"Thanks" Nonoko replied softly still looking depressed. Suddenly Mikan, Amu, and Yaya heard something. They couldn't really make it out but it sounded like chara change. "_what was that?"_ Mikan thought. Suddenly Nonoko stopped cleaning and said "I'm going to get more cleaning supplies" she said before dashing out the door with something following her. Mikan couldn't really make out what it was but it looked like an x egg so she started for the door. "Ahh Mikan-chan where are you going?" Anna asked. Mikan didn't know what to answer. "If you are going to go after Nonoko, it's best for you not to" she said again, "it's usually best to leave her alone on occasions like these just so she could calm down." Mikan didn't know what to do. She just had the feeling that she should go after the x egg but didn't know what to say to Anna as an excuse for leaving. "Thanks for the note" Mikan said "But I just remembered that there was a guardian's meeting that I had to attend to. I'm sorry but I'll be back as soon as I can." Anna only nodded in acknowledgement as Mikan left. "_Which way did she go?"_thought Mikan as she ran all over the Eastern Forest.

Meanwhile, with the guardians

Ruka and Tadase had thought of a way for Mikan to join the guardians but the only problem now was to put it to action. They had told everybody else except for Natsume and Ikuto who didn't want to listen to it and they just agreed to it. Suddenly all the characters felt something. "Minna-san haiyaku (everyone, hurry up) something isn't right" they all said at once as they flew out of the Royal Garden with their owners running after them and Hotaru riding on a duck swan: an invention that she created which enables her to fly at a fast speed just by sitting on it. "Oi what seems to be the problem?" Natsume said not being happy about running yet he doesn't know the reason on why he is.

"We just felt the presence of an x egg" Tadase explained. "Ehh honto (really)" Hitomi wrote on a notebook. "ehh (yes)" Nadeshiko answered. Suddenly they heard a scream. The guardians headed towards the direction and saw Nonoko freaking out because there is an egg in front of her talking. "It's useless" it said as it hatched. The hatching of the egg caused Nonoko to faint. "What is that?" Hitomi spoke softly. "It appears to have hatched from an x egg so it's an x chara" Tadase answered. The x chara suddenly turned around to see the guardians. The red x on its forehead was completely visible to them. It then started to through small containers at them which they dodged but turned out to have special chemicals in them that cause all sorts of things. Natsume and Ruka caught the attention of the x chara and started to avert it away from their current place so it won't attract attention. "Imai and Hoshina you guys watch over that girl" Ruka said only to get hit by a bullet of Hotaru's baka gun. "Baka, don't go telling me what to do" she said coldly. Ruka just stared at her for a while before returning his attention to the x egg. Natsume was headed towards to the Northern Forest so Ruka followed.

Back to Mikan

"Mou where did Nonoko-chan go?" Mikan said still frantically running around. She finally stopped when she came across a building. "Hey what's that?" Yaya asked out of curiosity and flew towards it. Mikan and Amu didn't notice her disappearance until Amu spoke up and said "matte, Yaya wa? (wait where's Yaya). Mikan stopped running and looked around to see if Yaya was anywhere near. "Mou where did that Yaya go?" Mikan pondered. Suddenly she remembered how Yaya said something when they passed the building and decided to go there. "Yaya? Are you here?" Mikan shouted when she arrived around the area. "Ahh Mik-chan!" Yaya said surprised "What are you doing here?" "We should be asking you the same thing" Amu replied with crossed arms. "Ahh I when we passed this building I just had the urge to come and see it, something about it made me want to come here.

"Hmm your right" Amu replied "something makes me also want to come here and see it. So, lets check it out""But we are suppose to look for Nonoko-chan" Mikan pestered. "Maybe the reason why we are drawn here is because there might be an x egg presence here" Amu suggested. "Guhh, fine let's take a look" Mikan said as she started to walk towards the building. She slightly opened the door to them building "Hello?" she said "Is anyone there?" she asked again and then quickly closed the door. "What's wrong?" Yaya asked. "I hate these kinds of places" she said with the door closed behind her back.

"But don't you want to find your friend?" Yaya asked again. "I know but..."Mikan started to say "Just do a character transformation and you'll be fine" Amu cut in. "Umm ok how do you do it again?" Mikan asked. Amu and Yaya just sweat dropped. "It doesn't matter anyway" Yaya started "currently there's an uncertainty in your heart so you can't transform either way.""Uncertainty?" Mikan asked. "Don't worry, you're a capable person after all, all you have to do is believe in yourself wholeheartedly" Yaya said. "It's impossible" Mikan replied softly."Huh?" Amu and Yaya said together. "Even if I am capable at times like having charas, doing a character transformation, and now being a guardian even though I didn't approve of it yet, I'm still not really accepted for who I am. Most people would usually see me as someone unuseful or a bother" Mikan continued. "I can't seem to do anything right and often make mistakes, if I all of a sudden change, what would people think of me? It's because of this that is probably the reason why I have uncertainty in my heart "she explained as she leaned against the door. The lean caused the door which caused Mikan to fall backwards. The door then closed as she fell in.

"Oww" she said as she opened her eyes "Ahh!" she said again. "Mik-chan are you alright?" Yaya asked. Mikan was still looking up so Amu and Yaya turned their heads only to see a starry ceiling. "Wow" Mikan said out loud "It's a planetarium." Silence engulfed them as they admired the scenery changing. "Wow! It's just as if we've come into a different world" Yaya started."Ohh look there's the first star!" Amu said pointing to it. Suddenly the door opened.

Mikan turned around to see who it was only to see the x chara floating. "What is that?" Mikan asked in confusion. The x character suddenly started to through potions everywhere causing Mikan to barely dodging them. She then hid behind one of the planetarium's chairs. She turned around as she heard a voice. "It's useless, My science isn't really good, and I make so many simple mistakes all the time" it said. "That sounded like Nonoko-chan's voice could that be" she was then cut off by the opening of the doors. "Nogi-kun, Hyuuga-san" Mikan said alarmed. "Sakura-san!" Ruka said surprised. "What the heck are you doing here polka dots?" Natsume replied. This made Mikan very angry. "Be careful" Tadase started "That's a chara that was born from an x egg""In short, it's an x chara" Ikuto continued emotionlessly. "An x chara?" Amu said. "Eww that thing isn't cute at all" Yaya stated. The x chara heard this and turned around to through more potions.

Natsume and Ruka ran to where Mikan was sheltering. "But what about Nonoko-chan" Mikan asked. "She's alright for the time being" Ruka answered "but if this keeps up, things will get really bad."You you should hurry and do the character transformation" Ikuto said. "But..." Mikan started as she turned to look at the x character still throwing potions

"Believe in yourself and you'll be able to save that girl" Amu said. "Just pray wholeheartedly that you want to change and then the key to the lock will open" Yaya said really loud. . She(meaning Mikan) then recalled what she heard from the inner voice of the character "_It's useless, My science isn't really good, I make so many simple mistakes all the time"_ she then recalled what she said earlier that time _"Even if I am capable at times like having charas, doing a character transformation, and now being a guardian even though I didn't approve of it yet, I'm still not really excepted for who I am. Most people would usually see me as someone unuseful or a bother; I can't seem to do anything right and often make mistakes, if I all of a sudden change what would people think of me?" _"Nonoko-chan just wait a bit longer, I'll save you" Mikan said.

A pink light then enshrouded Mikan and Amu. "My own heart; Unlock" Mikan said. (ok do I need to keep repeating myself? You guys should know how a character transformation looks like so I won't go into detail.) Mikan was then dressed up in a pink Goth dress attire. "Ready Amu?" Mikan asked as she was going to jump. "I was always ready, where were you?" was Amu's reply as Mikan jumped when she said that. She was trying to get her hands on the x chara but it kept dodging. The x chara finally got some distance from Mikan and started to throw potions again. Mikan dodged most of the successfully. "Man what are you doing?" shouted Amu. "I can't seem to get close to it."Mikan replied. "Yeash, allow me to handle this" she said and then a blue shining ball appeared in front of Mikan. The ball of light then dispersed and in its place was a giant paintbrush. "Use this to prevent it from moving" Amu explained. "Umm ok" Mikan replied "Colorful Canvas" she stated as she waved the brush.(yeah yeah that's the same move as Amulet Spade but since I don't really have any good ideas, I'm just going to put a mix of Ran, Miki, and Su for Amu's transformation attacks) Out the brush came colorful paint which touched the x chara. It was then unable to move but Mikan heard the voice say "Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes, that's all I'll ever do." "What's wrong with a couple of mistakes?" shouted Mikan. "That just proves that your human and it's natural to make mistakes." "Negative Heart, Lock-on" she said as she formed a heart with her hands and aimed it at the chara "Open Heart" she said again. The last words of the x chara was Useless as the x on its head broke off. "The x just dropped off" Mikan started."Alright it's dead" Ruka said "but wait" interrupted Tadase. After the x dropped off, a girl with a white lab coat appeared in its place and flew towards Mikan. "Arigato Mikan-chan (Thanks Mikan) "it said with a smile. "If feel much better now" it said again. "Are you Nonoko's guardian spirit?" Mikan asked. "Yes" it replied "but now isn't the time for me to be coming out. See you again someday" it said as it disappeared into its egg and disappeared.

Back with Hotaru and Hitomi

"Nee Hotaru-chan, do you think that Ruka's plan will work in bringing Mikan to the guardians" Hitomi asked softly. They were watching Nonoko while Natsume and Ruka went after the x chara. "After all, I don't want to trick her into joining us, I just want to be friends with her" she said again. Hotaru on the other hand wasn't paying attention. Luckily for her, before she ran out the door of the Royal Garden, she grabbed a couple of snacks and was now eating it. "Hmm you say something?"Hotaru asked still munching on the snacks she brought. Hitomi sighed and brought out her notebook and wrote on it. "No it's nothing" it said."Don't worry, that baka will eventually join anyway even with or without this stupid plan of that baka (idiot). Suddenly a white egg appeared on top of Nonoko and went inside of her. Hitomi and Hotaru were surprised by this action as Hitomi went to check if Nonoko was alright. "She's alright" she said softly "her pulse is normal and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong" she said again. They then saw Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka approaching them. Natsume looking very pissed, Amu blushing like crazy since Tadase was floating right next to her, Ikuto just randomly floating(and so was Yaya but next to Amu)and Mikan and Ruka talking.

Rewind: back at the planetarium

After the egg left, the character transformation with Amu was undone. Tadase flew over to Ruka and whispered in his ear "Here's our chance so let's put this ridiculous plan that we came up with to action." Ruka nodded and said "I'm going to see how that girl's doing" and left with Ikuto. Tadase found his chance "Chara change!" he said causing Natsume to flinch. A fiery crown appeared on his head. "Oi…. I'm sorry for calling you polka dots before" he started. "huh??" Mikan said alarmed. The character changed ended. "Tadase what the heck did you do that for!!" screamed Natsume. This time Mikan had to cover her ears. Natsume was very pissed that he kicked the door. Little did he know that Ruka was eavesdropping to see if his plan worked. Little did Ruka know that Natsume was approaching and he got hit with the door. Natsume surprised to see his best friend here went over and said with a cold icy tone "Ruka, what are you doing here?" "Uhh I was told from Imai to come over and get Mikan" he replied hoping that he would believe him. Natsume on the other hand knew what had just happened and was even more pissed especially since Ruka also made him do that. "Ahh Nogi-kun what are you doing out there?" Mikan asked as she came out the door. "Umm just coming here to fetch you two" he replied. Natsume started to walk faster and Mikan and Ruka followed. "So Sakura-san looks like you are really capable on getting rid of those x eggs, can we count on you in actually accepting the position of the guardians?" "Umm I don't know Nogi-kun" was Mikan's answer. "Calling me Ruka is fine" he said again with a smile. "Umm ok Ruka-kun."

While Mikan and Ruka were chatting away, Amu was blushing madly. "_Shoot what should I do? The Prince is right next to me. Ohh noo better not blow my cool image_" Amu thought to herself over and over again."Amu-chi is something the matter?"Yaya asked "You're currently as red as a tomato" Yaya stated when they were in the range of the other two guardians. "ohh and who might you be?" Hitomi wrote on a notebook. "I'm Yaya pleased to meet you all" Yaya answered cheerfully. "Umm so Sakura-chan, are you going to be willing to join the guardians?" Hitomi wrote again on the notebook. "Ehh what's the guardians?" Yaya asked excitedly.""Utau would you be so kind in explaining it to Yaya here."Utau obeyed surprisingly. "Cool" Yaya screamed "of course we'll join of course we'll join" Yaya said jumping up and down. "Jotto (wait) I still didn't approved yet" Mikan said. "Ehh that's no fun here I'll help you, chara change!"Yaya said. Two red ribbons appeared on Mikan's hair. "I'll do it, I'll do it" Mikan said excitedly jumping up and down. Hitomi smiled "How about you Amu?" she wrote on a notebook. "Che, guess I have no choice then" she said.

Nonoko then woke up from the commotion. The character change was undone on Mikan and she stopped jumping up and down. "Huh what was I?" Nonoko started to say. "Don't worry about the mistakes" Mikan said holding her hand for Nonoko so she could get up. "I make them all the time and making mistakes is no big deal. Now let's get back to the classroom and help Anna-chan clean up." Nonoko nodded and took her hand. Together they walked back to the classroom with Amu and Yaya following them.

"So Ruka, looks like it worked out perfectly" Hitomi wrote on a notebook. "Uhh not really" replied Ruka looking at his best friend. "Looks like we don't need this paper anymore" Hotaru said as she started to crumble it and threw it towards the garbage can as she walked away. Little did she know that the paper missed and was picked up by someone.

Back at the planetarium

Footsteps could be heard inside the planetarium. A middle aged man stepped out from the darkness. He had messy raven hair with a cap on top. Near his eyes was a star tattoo. "So she finally appeared" he said looking at a card. It was a Joker. "The story finally starts now" he said again.

The next day

"Mou Mikan-chan, Nonoko-chan, how could you guys just leave me there yesterday and make me practically clean up the whole mess" shouted Anna. "We're sorry" Nonoko and Mikan shouted back as they were trying to run away from the angry Anna. They entered their classroom only to be greeted by their classmates saying "have you guys heard? There's going to be a new transfer student." "Ehh really" Mikan said excitedly. She suddenly remembered that now that she was a guardian, she was to attend the morning meetings. "Shoot, I forgot about the guardian meeting" she said as she started to run for the door. She opened it and started to charge out only to bump into someone and fell on the floor. "Oww" she said out loud. "Are you alright" came a familiar voice. "I'm fine" she said "sorry about it, I was being careless" she said again as she looked up to see a familiar face. "Ahh!!" she said pointing at the person in front of her.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Man that was a long chapter. I'm finally glad that it's done. Sorry if I made it sound a lot like Shugo Chara again, but it won't start really sounding like a Gakuen Alice fanfic till later on. So, please just continue to read. Please give me time to make it better because this is my first fanfic.

_**Mikan:**_ Hey don't sweat it I'm sure they won't mind. By the way, what was the paper that Hotaru threw? And who picked it up? And who was the person I bumped into?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Man Mikan you sure do ask a lot of questions. I know here's a little bonus for you readers. I'll tell you guys what the paper said but it's pretty boring and stupid. Ohh and by the way, I was the one who picked it up ok. (And yes I'm going to input myself in the story but don't worry, I believe that would be the only appearance I'll make ok. If I make more, then that just means that there would be a bonus in the end for you guys like this one.)

**Bonus: ****What the paper said**

**Ruka and Tadase's plan for ****World Domination(scratch that -Ruka)**** getting Mikan to join the guardians**

**Getting Natsume to apologize**

Step One: Get Natsume alone with Mikan

Step Two: Have Tadase do a character change on Natsume

Step Three: Make Natsume apologize

Step Four: Tadase will run away from Natsume's wrath afterwards

**Bribing Mikan**

Give Mikan luxurious stuff

Making a deal with her

Promise her something

Use Hotaru to do something

**LAST RESORT!!: Use physical force**

Exactly what it says

**END OF BONUS**

_**Tear Droplet:**_ So yeah that was basically it

**Mikan:** WHAT!! They were planning something against me!!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Don't worry, you won't regret making that choice and I won't answer the last question you asked before.

**Mikan:** But why? I really want to know

**Tear Droplet:** well you'll find out next chapter but it's pretty obvious who it is you know

**Mikan:** Really? Who?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ You'll find out next chapter and continuing on, let's have your people thank the reviewers and anybody else.

**Hotaru:** I'm not going to do it

**Tear Droplet:** Aww please? I'll pay you 100 rabbits for it

**Hotaru:** Make it 300 and you have yourself a deal

**Tear Droplet:** fine… you're lucky, I've been saving

_Hands Rabbits over_

**Hotaru:** Thanks NatsuMikan383 for adding this story to your alerts, adding me to your favorite authors list, adding me to your author's alert and of course, reviewing

**Ruka:** Thank you Kurenai Yuuki for your review, for adding this story to your alerts, for adding it to your favorites, for adding me to your author alerts, and for adding me to your favorite authors list

**Mikan:** Thank you ffstar21 (or should I say Julie?) for reviewing and adding me to your favorite author's list

**Nadeshiko:** Thank you Taeniaea for adding me to your author's alert, reviewing, adding this story to your story alerts, adding me to your favorite authors list, and adding this to your favorite stories list.

**Yaya:** Thanks mikan-natsumeLove for adding me to your favorites author's list, adding this story to your favorite stories list, and reviewing

**Hitomi:** Thanks Master of the Toys (or should I say Emily?) for reviewing and adding this story to your story alerts.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ So yeah I believe that's everyone. I'm sorry if I forgot anyone because it's hard keeping track on everyone. I'm really grateful for all the adding and reviewing. I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. Sorry if it was long too. Anyway, I hope you guys would continue to read and review. Until next chapter…


	8. The Drawing of another New Card?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey everybody thanks for reading and everything. I really appreciate all the people who review Anyway, did anybody guess who Mikan bumped into? If you did, let's see if you were correct now shall we? (Though it's quite obvious anyway) Anyway enough chit chat for this chapter because I don't want it to turn into another 15 pages like the previous one haha so I'll have lil Ruka here do the disclaimer.)Ruka?

--Silence-- and maybe a dust ball rolls by

**Hotaru:** Doesn't look like that baka is here

_**Tear Droplet:**_ That's odd. I thought I told him earlier to be here to do the disclaimer.

_Flashback to earlier today_

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey Ruka, since you still didn't do the disclaimer, do you mind doing it for this new chapter.

Ruka is looking around

_**Tear Droplet:**_ uhh Ruka?

**Ruka:** huh? Ohh sure.

_End of flashback_

_**Tear Droplet:**_ And this was only a couple of minutes ago. Sigh Hotaru since you're here can you do the disclaimer instead?

**Hotaru:** And why should I do that?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I'll give you some crabs to eat later on in the day.

**Hotaru:** Make it more stuff to eat and I'll do it

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Fine, only if I also get to come into the Royal Garden later.

**Hotaru:** Fine, but just don't forget the food. This baka here doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara nor is associated with anything that comes close to it but this story was her own idea.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey how many times do I keep have to say that I'm not a baka.

**Hotaru:** Well you are

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey just because my grades are just average, I actually have brains. It's only because I'm lazy. I'll improve them this year.

**Hotaru:** Yeah, yeah whatever

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Sigh this chitchat turned out longer then I wanted it. Anyway as you know from this chapter's title, I added something new again. So for now, here's the disclaimer again

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara

* * *

**The Drawing of another NEW CARD!!**

_Previously:_

"Shoot, I forgot about the guardian meeting" she said as she started to run for the door. She opened it and started to charge out only to bump into someone and fell on the floor. "Oww" she said out loud. "Are you alright" came a familiar voice. "I'm fine" she said "sorry about it, I was being careless" she said again as she looked up to see a familiar face. "Ahh!!" she said pointing at the person in front of her.

**INTERMISSION!! (Ok that was fast)**

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ok I know that this is a bit too early to do the intermission but how many times in this story am I going to have to say that it's not nice to point!!

**Mikan:** Sorry but I was just surprised to see who I bumped into which was who??

_**Tear Droplet:**_ You still don't know? Anyway let's continue with the story to find out now shall we?

**End of intermission **(let's pick up from where we left off ok?)

"Ahh!!" she said pointing at the person in front of her. (It's not nice to point --)

"Li-kun" Mikan shouted "What are you doing here? (Author's note to readers: hehe so, those people who guessed who it was are you surprised? (Most likely not) anyway, sorry for all these intermissions. On with the story with now more intermissions hopefully). Hikaru was laughing now. "What's wrong, can't I be here?" he said still trying to restrain his laughter."Besides Mikan-chan, you're so mean" he said again as he stopped laughing "how could you leave me there all by myself, you're so cruel" Hikaru said as he faked tears. Mikan took Hikaru's hand that was still stretched out to help get up.

As she got up, she heard voices going "Hey look that's the new kid" "that Sakura girl knows him!!""Man he's cool." Mikan then turned her head to face Hikaru and said "You're the new student?" Mikan asked surprised. "Yup" he said. "Ohh shoot if I don't hurry, I'm going to be in big trouble" Mikan said as she started to walk out the door. "Hey Mikan-chan where are you going?"Hikaru asked when Mikan was about 2 feet away from him. "I'm going to the guardian's meeting" Mikan replied. "Hey mind if you take me there?" Hikaru asked again. Mikan look puzzled and said "Umm I don't know if you're allowed to go in there" she started. "Don't worry" he said as he urged her to look at his shoulder. Mikan turned to look and to her surprise it was a Shugo Chara. "Umm I think you can come" Mikan said as she urged him to follow. Hikaru skipped towards Mikan's side as together they hurried to the Royal Garden. On her way Mikan wondered why Hikaru pointed to his Shugo Chara especially since he was new, he shouldn't have known about the guardian's let alone has to do with Shugo Chara. She also wondered why he had a shugo chara.

At the Royal Garden

"WHERE THE HECK IS SHE!!" screamed Natsume at the top of his lungs. "SHE SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT NOW THAT SHE'S AGREED TO BECOME A GUARDIAN, SHE SHOULD ATTEND THESE STUPID MEETINGS. YO, FREAKY INVENTOR, DID YOU NOT TELL HER THAT" Natsume screamed again. "Hey Natsume calm down" both Ruka and Tadase said as they tried to calm him down. "What's your problem? After all didn't you say that you aren't? Are you sure about that?" Ikuto said with a wide smirk. "AM NOT FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME" Natsume yelled again. Suddenly the doors to the Royal Garden swung open.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Mikan said bowing her head. "It's alright Sakura-san but who's that?"Ruka asked while pointing at Hikaru. (Man, people it's not nice to point). "Hikaru!"Hotaru said when she turned around to see who it was. Hotaru was obvious surprised but due to her emotionless face, she didn't show it. "Yo Hotaru-chan" Hikaru said as he saw her and gave her a wave. "Anyway Sakura-san, why did you bring him here?" Ruka asked sternly. "Ahh that's because umm he wanted to come here and so I brought him here seeing that he has a Shugo Chara too" Mikan replied. Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru were shocked about what she said. "But how did he know to come here?" Ruka asked puzzled "you didn't tell him that we guardians all have Shugo Chara did you?" Ruka asked again. Mikan shook her head. "Then how did he..." Ruka started until a voice interrupted.

"Ahh Hikaru" Hitomi said as she came back from making the tea. Hitomi set down the teapot she was holding on the table and ran up to him. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were coming tomorrow."Everybody was shocked when Hitomi all of a sudden spoke to someone she just met but seeing how she knew his name, it changed their thoughts. "Umm Hoshina-chan, you know Li-kun?" Mikan asked. Hitomi turned around to see everyone waiting for an explanation. "Umm, well I'll start this off by explaining" she said " Hikaru is my cousin from Seiyo Academy which was also the school that Mikan and Hotaru-chan went to. He also had a Shugo Chara from back when he was like 5" she explained. "Li-kun I didn't know you had charas" exclaimed Mikan. "Neither did I" Hotaru added with an emotionless face but you could tell that she was shocked as well.

"Heh, you guys have charas too" Hikaru said when he saw lots of shugo charas floating around "since when? Ohh it's probably when you guys transferred in here" he said again. "Anyway I'm quite surprised to see you here but I'm also glad. Now we can be together again "Mikan said as he gave him a hug. "I'm not" Hotaru replied "I finally come to a quite place and then this baka shows up" she said pointing to Mikan (it's not nice to point Hotaru --) "and obviously when one baka shows up so does the other" she said again as she moved her finger to point at Hikaru (quit that pointing this instant!). "Sigh.. It can't be helped Imai" Ruka said "so, Hoshina-san something tells me that that's not the only reason why he's here. There's another reason isn't there?"Ruka stated plainly. Hitomi smiled. "As expected of the Jack's chair, you're right" she said again "Well remember how you guys (Natsume and Ruka) told us how Mikan-chan needs some training in order to really be the Joker? Well, the same day Hikaru phoned me telling me that he's transferring to Alice academy so I figured that he could help Mikan with the training. He's very athletic after all."Hitomi stated.

"But then isn't he going to have to join the guardians?" Nadeshiko asked. Everyone was silent for a minute. They were all wondering about since Hikaru had to join, what position is there still available? "Anyway shouldn't we get to class?"Hikaru asked interrupting the group. "Ch, you needn't to remind us" Natsume scoffed as he started to leave with Tadase following him. No one noticed how Ikuto also followed him. "Ehem, let's also head towards class" Hikaru stated after Natsume's leaving. Everybody agreed and started to take their leave. "Hey has anyone see Ikuto?" Ruka asked looking around. "Ohh he'll show up later bunny boy so quit being such a worry wart" Hotaru said coldly. "Bunny Boy?" Mikan and HIkaru asked along with their charas. "Ruka-kun is always usually seen carrying around his bunny so that's why" Hitomi answered holding the notebook. "Sigh still using that?" Hikaru sighed. "A bunny? Then is it ok if I called you Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked. "Umm uhh it's ok I guess Sakura-san" Ruka answer."Ohh yeah, Mikan-chan before you go, here's the guardian's cape" Hitomi wrote on the notebook while pointing to the cape. "Umm I'll pick it up later" Mikan replied. "Now let's stop the chit chat and attend class. I'm the new student after all" Hikaru said impatiently. "Oh freak I almost forgot!" Mikan exclaimed as she and Hikaru ran to class.

With Natsume

"Hey you crafty cat, why did you follow us?" Tadase exclaimed finally taking notice of Ikuto. "I have something to speak about with your owner so why won't the kiddy king here leave us alone so we could have our little conversation. "Never, hey Natsume say something" Tadase said. Natsume wasn't paying attention. He was in deep thought. "_Man, why was I so pissed seeing that polka dots panties girl? To make it worse, why did I get even more pissed when she hugged him? I DO NOT AND I DO NOT LIKE HER. It's just Ruka's stupid chara messing me up._"Seeing how Natsume didn't reply Tadase left. "Oi, how long are you going to deny it" Ikuto said snapping Natsume back into his senses.

"Did you come here just to annoy me on this stupid topic?" Natsume said coldly sending a glare. "Well just trying to help you SORT OUT YOUR PRIORITYS" Ikuto said sarcastically. "I don't need your help and that stupid theory that you have is false.""Whatever you say, but I know it's true." "It is not true" Natsume said with an angry and cold tone as he left Ikuto. "_Hmm just keep ignoring that fact until it hits you_" Ikuto thought to himself when he left. As Natsume left he thought "_that stupid chara. I hate it how we are like the same. Always annoys me because he thinks he knows everything. I do not like that stupid useless girl Mikan, wait did I just say her name? The Natsume Hyuuga never says anyone's name. It was just a stupid accident."_

Back with Mikan and Hikaru

Mikan and Hikaru arrived at there classroom. Mikan went in while Hikaru stayed outside. As Mikan entered the room Anna and Nonoko ran towards her. "Mikan-chan who was that boy you bumped into this morning?"Anna asked. "How do you know him?" Nonoko continued. "Well umm that was Hikaru Li, a friend of mine when we were in Seiyo Gakuen." Mikan explained. "Ohh" Anna and Nonoko said. They then proceeded to their seats as Narumi came in.

He was wearing an old western blue suit with white frills on the neck. (Ok ok I'm not really good at descriptions anymore so like I said, just you your imagination). "Ohayo minna (good morning everyone) today we have a new student as you know and I'm pretty sure that we're all excited as you are to meet him so Li-kun can you please come in?"Narumi said. Hikaru opened the door at this cue and walked in. Some of the girls in the class were already talking about him. "Konnichiwa minna, boku nonaimwa Li Hikaru. Yoroshuku no gaishimas.(Hello everyone my name is Hikaru Li (in Japan they say their names backwards). Please take care of me) Hikaru said bowing his head. "Ok class since today we had a new student, you guys can have free time while I attend some matters,Li-kun you may sit wherever you like, adieu" he said as he skipped out.

Hikaru made his was to sit next to Mikan who was by the window. "Yo" he said before the speaker came on. "Umm attention students, this is a little unexpected but there will be another assembly today at last period" said the voice. Suddenly murmurs could be heard throughout the room.

"Ehh another assembly? We already had one yesterday, what could be so important about this one? Hey do you think there's going to be another guardian? Ehh no way, besides aren't all the chairs occupied? Then what could be the so important thing? I believe they covered everything yesterday. Maybe it is a new guardian. Ehh who do you think it is?" is what Mikan heard. She sighed and so did Amu.

"So Li-kun, I'm surprised that your parents actually agreed to this. So, where are you guys going to be staying?"Mikan asked. "Well actually it was pretty hard for me to convince them to let me come here and I won't be living with my parents" Hikaru answered. "Ehh!! Doukoto (ehh what do you mean?)" Mikan asked shocked. "Well to put it simple, since my cousin, Hitomi lives here, I'll be staying with her. My parents couldn't come" he explained. "ehh souka (ohh I see)"Mikan said. "Anyway it's great to have you here" Mikan said with a bright smile. "Hey why don't you tell me a little about this school since I'm new?" he asked. "Well I'm also quite new so I don't know much myself but I'll tell you all I know. For the rest of the free time, Mikan told Hikaru all she knew of the school with Hikaru.

Fast forward to P.E. (why does it always seem like it's here?)

Mikan's class was playing sports today. The girls were playing volleyball and the boys were playing basketball. The girls had just finished playing so it was the boys turn. Hikaru was his team's leader and he was a great leader. "Li-kun sure is good at basketball" Anna stated. "Well he is actually good at all the sports" Mikan stated "Back at Seiyo Gakuen, he was the soccer teams' team captain" she continued. "Ehh really? Do you think he's going to join our soccer team too?" Nonoko asked. "I don't know, probably" Mikan replied. After P.E. Mikan asked Hikaru if he was going to join the soccer club at Alice Gakuen. "Hmm I'll have to think about that" Hikaru replied.

(Ok that was kind of useless coming here haha)

Finally at the assembly

Mikan was told that now that she was a guardian, she had to be at the stage with the other guardians while Ruka did the announcements."And that would conclude that issue" Ruka said plainly while looking at the paper he was holding. Everyone was quite bored because today's assembly was practically a repeat of their previous one. "Now I know this a little unexpected but there would be a new guardian joining us" Ruka stated plainly. Lot's of murmurs could be heard throughout the auditorium now. "Umm I know that we just had a new guardian join us yesterday but we will also have a new one join us today" Ruka said silencing the noise. "The new guardian, in other words, the sixth guardian is Hikaru Li of the 5th grade moon class who has the positions of the Deuce chair. Please come to the Royal Garden after this assembly Li and that would conclude today's assembly."Ruka said as he and the guardians started to make their leave.

Mikan decided not to go with the guardians as they left. She wanted to look for Hikaru so she exited a different way. As Mikan exited the auditorium and entered the Western Forest (where the auditorium is located) she started to look for Hikaru until she stumbled upon the Natsume and Ruka fan club. As usual Mikan hid behind a tree to listen in. (It's not nice to listen to other people's conversations Mikan).

"Hey don't you think that new guardian Hikaru Li is kind of cool?" stated Wakako. "Hmm your quite right we should create a fan club for him" added Sumire. "But aren't we a fan club for Natsume and Ruka?" stated one of the fan club members."Hmm your quite right, so from now on we will be known as the Natsume, Ruka, and Hikaru fan club" Luna stated. "Kyaa all of the male guardians are just so cool" squealed Wakako. "Correction, all of the members of the guardians are cool" corrected one of the club members. "Correction, everybody is except for that stupid Mikan Sakura. I can't believe she made it into the guardians. She probably bribed them for her to join."Luna said bitterly. (hey this is why you can't be one. Why did I even put you in the ok people side? --). Mikan felt a little hurt hearing these words and proceeded to the Royal Garden in the Northern Forest after the fan club had split up. Little did she know that Hikaru was across on the other side of where the conversation was located and heard/saw everything.

Back to Mikan

Mikan was around the Northern Forest and almost entering the Royal Garden until she paused when she heard a voice. "Oi Mikan-chan" Hikaru said running towards Mikan. "Ohh Li-kun hi what's up? I was trying to look for you but with no avail I didn't find you." "Ahh gomen gomen, I thought I knew the way to the Royal Garden so as soon as I exited the assembly I tried taking the same directions that you used to take me there but every time I made a turn I never got there. Good thing I found you." Mikan flashed a smile. "You probably got lost because the auditorium is at the Western Forest and the Royal Garden is at the Northern" explained Mikan. "I guess I forgot to tell you" she said with a slight giggle.

"Yeah you should have" Hikaru said faking an angry expression. He could tell that Mikan cheered up a bit after that incident. Together they entered the Royal Garden only to be greeted by an angry Natsume.

"WHERE THE HECK WE'RE YOU TWO?" He yelled as soon as they came in. "Ehehe I went looking for Hikaru and it took a while since Hikaru also got lost" Mikan replied. "Eh wari wari (my bad my bad/I'm sorry)" Hikaru said bowing his head. "Anyway now that you guys are here we should start with the intros once again since Hikaru is new" Nadeshiko said. "Humph, as expected as one of my loyal subjects" Tadase added. "Chara-change" they both said together. A fiery crown appeared on Natsume's head and nadeshiko earrings on Hotaru. "Humph this is useless seeing how we always have to do this. Anyway to make it short, Kings Chair Natsume Hyuuga, Shugo Chara, Tadase, class: none of your business " Natsume said annoyed. "Queens Chair Hotaru Imai, Chara Nadeshiko, class is unimportant" Hotaru added on. "Umm Jacks Chair Ruka Nogi and this is my chara Ikuto, my class is 5th grade Planets class which is the same as Natsume " Ruka said "and Ace Chair Hitomi Hoshina with Utau as my chara, class is 5th grade Star Class which is the same as Hotaru " Hitomi finished.

After everyone finished the intros they looked at Mikan urging her to make her intro. "Umm I'm the Joker Mikan Sakura and my charas are Amu and Yaya, class is the same as you" Mikan said nervously. "Humph" was Amu's reply while Yaya came out saying "I'm Yaya, nice to meet you." "Ehh so Hotaru's the Queen and Mikan is the Joker. So she has 2 charas huh? Anyway, since I didn't introduce my chara I'll also do my intro. New member: Deuce Chair Hikaru Li, my chara is Kukai (haha isn't that obvious?) and you all know my class.

"So since both of you are quite new, I'll go over everything once again" Ruka said. "Well basically we guardians are like the school's special people. On the outside, we are just people who arrange events for the school and we also see to the consent of rules. But, on the inside we are actually who you see as now. We actually are people who have shugo chara's and are exterminating x eggs at the process on the embryo" Ruka explained. "Embryo? What's that?" Mikan asked. "The embryo is a magical egg that can grant any wish" Hitomi explained. "that can grant any wish" Mikan repeated. "Yes and currently we are in search of that. Many people have been after the embryo for years with no avail in finding it. Such people are the AAO.""AAO?" Mikan asked "what's that?" "AAO is actually a short version on what is the Anti-Alice Organization. That person you met on the day that your egg's hatched is a member. The AAO is an organization that is after the embryo. They will do anything to get their hands on the embryo so we can't allow that. Who knows what kind of plans they will plan with it." Ruka said.

"But why out of all the names the AAO?" Hikaru asked. "Well basically the guardian's here at the Alice Academy are a hindrance to their organization so that's basically why they named it like that" Ikuto replied. "But it's great now that Mikan is here and she can do character transformations so it'll lessen up our job a bit" Hotaru said. "Ahh I just remembered, I have to return this Humpty Lock to you guys" Mikan said opening her bag. "The lock belongs to you Sakura-san" Ruka said. "Ehh?" Mikan replied "but why?". Natsume slid his hands into his pocket and said "you know for someone as childish as you, you sure ask a lot of questions." A vein popped out on Mikan's head. "humph I wasn't talking to you you stupid pervert. Anyway why is it mine?" Mikan asked.

"Well actually we don't really know" Hitomi said softly. "The only reason that we know to pass it on to you is because the founding king told us to pass this lock to the person who owns three Shugo Charas which is you.""A Lock huh? If there's a lock, shouldn't there be a key?" Mikan asked innocently. Natsume tightened his grip at the left of his pants. "Hmm she does have a point there" Hikaru said. The four guardians' were silent. "Well we don't really know if there is a key or not but at least this one thing is confirmed" Hitomi said breaking the silence.

"Anyway, Mikan, Hikaru, here are your guardian capes" Hotaru said throwing the capes toward them. "There is also a little pocket inside the cape where you guys can keep the egg of the charas inside while you are at classes" Tadase said "But since Sakura-san here has three eggs, here's a little present for you guys" he said as he pointed to a little pouch on the table which wasn't there before. "Hope you guys enjoy this gift as a place to put the eggs instead of the one pocket" Tadase said smiling. Amu blushed at his smile. "Argiato Ouji (thanks prince)" Amu said nervously. Ruka, Hotaru, Hitomi and the chara's froze at the moment she said it.

A fiery crown had appeared on Natsume's head. "Ouji (prince) did you just say ouji right now?" Natsume said ferociously. "I'm not a lousy prince, I am a king" Natsume said triumphantly while laughing. "Umm Hitomi-chan what just happened just now?" Hikaru asked nervously walking to Hitomi. "That King's Chair dude there always acts like this when he hears the word Ouji/Prince" Utau said sighing. "And why is that?" Mikan asked stuttering. "It's because of his chara" Hotaru replied. For about the rest of the whole meeting, Natsume was ordering everyone around like a bossy King and laughing evilly.

Night Time

"Sigh what a busy day today" Mikan said while falling back onto her bed. "It was so fun and I'm glad that Li-kun is with us again.""It was fun, it was fun, and I never expected the person with King's Chair to be so goofy" Yaya said laughing. "Yaya that's rude" Amu scold. "Demo, it was Amu-chi's fault for saying prince" Yaya said again laughing. Amu flushed up red with embarrassment. "Shut up and go to sleep" Amu said flying towards the pouch (aka their home). "Sigh, I wish I could also act goofy like that" Mikan said sighing. "Ahh Mik-chan mitte (look)" Yaya said pointing. (It's not nice to point Yaya) Mikan got up and saw the final egg floating. It then cracked and hatched. Out came a girl with long curly blond hair wearing a clown outfit. "Hajimashte, watashi nonaimwa Rima (nice to meet you, my name is Rima)" Rima said softly yet sweetly.

At Natsume's House

"Achoo!" Natsume sneezed. He was at the roof of his house looking at the stars. "Are you catching a cold Natsume?" Tadase asked worriedly. "No, somebody's probably talking about me" Natsume replied rubbing his nose. (A/N: There is a saying in Japan that if you sneeze for no reason, somebody is probably talking about you)

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ And that's the end of this chapter. I'm glad that it wasn't that long. I know that this was probably a boring chapter for you guys but I didn't really know what to write for this chapter to make it interesting. Sorry if it wasn't interesting enough but I promise it will be soon. Just be patient.

**Hotaru:** They don't need to patient to read a stupid story.

**Hitomi:** Hotaru-chan that isn't nice.

**Hotaru:** Whatever

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Anyway, thanks for inviting me to the Royal Garden. It really is a great place.

Looks around

**Hitomi:** Ahh Ruka-kun where have you been.

**Hotaru:** You have some nerves not showing up to do the disclaimer and making me do it (points at Ruka)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hotaru-chan, it's not nice to point.

**Hitomi:** Umm Tear Droplet-san do you have something against people who point because you've been saying stuff like that throughout this whole story.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hmm? No… (and drop the -san please). It's just that I'm reminding people of their manners.

**Hikaru:** Yeah that is a great idea. People these days are forgetting them anyway. Anyway, Ruka what are you doing? Are you searching for something?

**Ruka:** Hmm? Ohh nothing, it's just that I've been searching for Natsume this whole day with no avail in finding it.

Tear Droplet-chokes on tea

**Hitomi:** Tear Droplet are you alright?

**Tear Droplet:** Yeah I'm fine, can you guys thank the people for me now?

**Hitomi:** Umm ok I don't see what's your rush. Umm thank you xXcherrysXx for reviewing

**Hikaru:** Thank you konnie for reviewing and was I that dude you were talking about? Haha I think Natsume did get jealous of me

**Ruka:** Thank you sweetiewriter4712 for reviewing and if you received the reply, it explains that Ikuto fits me better as my Shugo Chara since he's someone who I want to be.

**Mikan:** Arigato (thank you) sweetiewriter4712 and xXBlackTenshiXx for adding this story onto your story alerts.

**Ruka:** Now that we are done with the thanks let's look for Natsume. The last time he appeared in these conversations was like in Chapter 2.

**Hitomi:** Your right, we should really look for him. Tear Droplet are you coming with us?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Umm ok sure, anyway a message for the readers, thank you for supporting me. I hope this chapter wasn't a let down. Please review again.

**Hikaru:** Hey look everyone I found him but he's tied up in this closet here and there is tape over his mouth.

Creeps away

**Ruka:** Natsume what happened to you? Why are you tied up? (rips tape off Natsume's mouth)

**Natsume:** ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? THAT STUPID AUTHOR TIED ME UP HERE AFTER THAT STUPID CHAPTER. OHH WHERE IS SHE? I'M GOING TO KILL HER FOR MAKING ME SAY ALL THOSE THINGS.

Everyone turns to see me creeping away

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hehe I'm sorry but it was the only thing I could think of so I won't get killed. Now bye readers and hope to see you again if he doesn't kill me . Please review! (runs off)

**Natsume:** (gets untied) ohh you aren't escaping you stupid author. This will be the last chapter you will ever write.(runs after with death glaring eyes)

**Tear Droplet:** Anyway, don't worry if I escape his wrath (which I will) I will continue to update so please review to save my life and keep on supporting me ok .

ok this is an extra message for my friend's brother Sandy: Ok Henry, if you ever find this story and read it let me tell you this. Omai no baka. You're even worse then Natsume here. And don't you dare go criticizing my story. It's not like you could have done any better. And you're a guy so there is no way for you to like Gakuen Alice and Shugo Chara so bleh

(A/N: in case you are wondering why I said that, I was talking with them on the phone when I wrote this and he kind of pissed me off. I'm sorry to the readers if my personality shocked you here. Please don't hate me because I also have this kind of personality once in a while but not always.(bows))

Extra message for Sandy: Hey Sandy how did you like this story? I know it's kind of crappy but hey it's my first fanfic. It will be nice if I could receive a review from you


	9. The Deuce Chair Character Profile

_**Tear Droplet:**_Ok seeing how I escaped Natsume's wrath (don't ask how) I decided to add this little character profile on the deuce chair:Hikaru Li since he is my very own character. Enjoy

* * *

**The Deuce Chair Character Profile**

**Hikaru Li-Deuce Chair**

_Original Character-_nice, a bit cool, caring, almost like Mikan

_Would be character-_not much of a difference then his current character

_Hair color/style_-dirty blonde/a bit like Kukai's but neater

_Eye color-_Baby Blue

_Age/Grade/class-_11/5th/5th grade Moon Class

_Backround-_Hikaru was originally from Seiyo Academy like Mikan and Hotaru. He has a cousin named Hitomi Hoshina who is the Ace Chair. Hikaru is also known for his athletic abilities and he had his Shugo Chara since the age of 5. Hikaru's parents, are known to sell jewelry around the world. (though they aren't really that important so yeah) Hikaru's athletic sport abilities are also known to be at pro level.

**Shugo Chara: **

**Kukai-**Kukai was born out of Hikaru's ambition in wanted to be good at sports and a better leader. He has the same personality as Hikaru with only a slight difference. A character change with him would involve a golden star appearing on his head.

* * *

**_Tear Droplet:_** Ok I know that was kind of pointless but it's just something for you to know about him.


	10. An accepted Joker

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Sigh I take it that you guys didn't really like the previous chapter. I'm sorry but I was at first motivated to write it but then it became like dot, dot, dot so it eventually got boring. I think this is also going to be a bit boring so I'm sorry. I'll try my best not to make it boring. I'm also not going to update on this story that often anymore because I have the SSHSAT's coming so I'll be preparing for that. In the meanwhile, I just recently wrote a new story and it seems to be an ok hit. Please check it out, it's called Midnight Magic.

**Ruka:** Umm no offense but doesn't that seem like a corny name?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well I guess and I thought that hardly anybody would read it but it turns out for the first chapter, I got 8 reviews so far. That's like 4 times the number of reviews I got for the first time I updated for this story.

**Ruka:** Is it really that interesting?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well I'm not really sure since I just got bored and decided to write it but just like this story, I'll try my best not to disappoint the people who like that story. Now, let's stop getting sidetrack. Ruka since you didn't bother to do the disclaimer for the previous chapter, care to do it for this?

**Ruka:** That's because you tied Natsume up and left him missing for like 2 chapters. Anyway how did you ever escape his wrath?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Trust me you don't want to know

**Ruka:** Umm ok then. Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Please enjoy

* * *

**An accepted Joker**

_Previously:_

Out came a girl with long curly blond hair wearing a clown outfit. "Hajimashte, watashi nonaimwa Rima (nice to meet you, my name is Rima)" Rima said softly yet sweetly.

"Rima" Mikan slowly replied. "Wai nice to meet you Rima-tan" Yaya said flying over to Rima to hug her. "Ughhh nice to meet you too umm uhh" Rima slowly replied. "I'm Yaya and that's Amu-chi over there" Yaya replied pointing to Amu. (Sigh, it's not nice to point) "Well nice to meet you" Amu said smiling a bit. "What are you smiling about?" Rima asked "There's nothing funny here. You look foolish" Rima said coldly. Amu was expressionless now.

"Anyway Rima, it's nice to meet you" Mikan said trying not to smile. Rima just ignored her and flew towards the window. "Matte, (Wait) where are you going?" Amu exclaimed. Rima opened the window and started to fly out. "Rima-tan matte (Rima wait) where are you going at this time?" Yaya said flying to the front of Rima to block her from leaving. "It doesn't matter where I'm going to go" Rima replied. "After all, you guys are all aware that at this rate we might disappear soon.""Huh? What do you mean that you guys are going to disappear soon?" Mikan asked puzzled. "Jitsuwa (actually) us Shugo Chara only exist if you believe in us. But recently you are losing a bit faith in us so we are going to disappear soon" Yaya explained "So please believe in us. Let us be your guide in your would-be-self" Yaya begged. Rima waited for her answer.

"Hmm I guess you are right. Ever since I saw those stupid fan girls bad mouthing about me I just can't help but wonder about what I really want to be" Mikan replied "but I will forget those thoughts for now and believe in you guys. I have my faith in you so don't let me down" Mikan said with a smile. Rima smiled a bit and closed the window. She then flew over to Mikan's egg pouch and set her egg there. "It's getting late so let's go to sleep" Rima said before shutting herself inside her egg. "Yawn, she's right. Oyasumi minna (good night everyone)"Mikan said closing the light. "Oyasumi (good night)" Amu and Yaya replied as they too retired to their eggs.

The Next Day

Mikan woke up from her nights sleep only to see that her alarm clock didn't ring and there was only 10 minutes left till her morning guardian meetings will start. "Wahh I'll be late for sure!" Mikan exclaimed hopping off her bed and running all over the place. "Yawn, why is it so noisy in the morning?" Rima asked making a slight opening from her egg. Amu and Yaya also made a slight opening from their eggs to see Mikan running around. They sweat dropped at this scene. "Ohh well, I guess it's time for us to get up and get ready too" Amu said flying out of her egg while fixing herself. "Mou, I want to sleep more!" Yaya whined. "Quite complaining and get out already"Rima said coldly. "Hai" Yaya said making a fast movement coming out of her egg.

Mikan was now tying up her hair in pigtails. "Yosh, ganbeki (alright perfect)" Mikan said when she was done. Just as she was headed towards the door with the pouch around her waist, the humpty lock around her neck (she made it into a necklace so she wouldn't lose it), her bag in her hands, and her Shugo Chara following her, Yaya exclaimed "Ah Mik-chan, you forgot your cape!" Mikan turned to see the cape nicely hung on a rack. Mikan sighed as she walked over to it and wore it. She fixed herself once again and ran out the door.

Royal Garden

"Wa, I'm sorry I'm late" Mikan said bursting into the royal garden panting. Her shugo chara's were also panting (especially Rima) from flying too fast. Everyone was already there and were staring at her (except for Natsume and Ikuto). "Sakura-san it's alright. Since you are new we didn't expect you to adapt to this newly schedule either."" But then how come Hikaru is here early?" Mikan asked.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan was now rubbing her head from the impact. "Mou Hotaru, what did you do that for?" Mikan exclaimed.

"That's for being a baka" she replied blowing the smoke coming from her gun. "Hikaru here lives with Hitomi so Hitomi being used to this must have woke him up" she replied. Hitomi giggled. "Yeah and it took him so long just to get out of bed. He finally shot out of bed when I said I was giving him some Howalons (I'm sorry is that how you spell it?). "Mou you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone that!" Hikaru exclaimed while kneeling down to Hitomi and shaking her as she drank her tea. Hotaru took this opportunity to take pictures.

"This is perfect, now the school's most popular Deuce Chair Hikaru has something to kneel before me about" Hotaru said putting away her camera. "Ano, Hotaru why did you just take Li-kun's picture?"Mikan asked. "Isn't it obvious? For the profits." Hotaru replied taking a sip from her tea. Mikan and Hikaru were puzzled. Hitomi let out another giggle and took out her notebook. "Ever since a couple of months ago, Hotaru-chan has been blackmailing people" it said.

"Humph kurdarenai (how useless)" Rima said which caught the attention of some people. "Who are you?"Tadase asked formally. "My name's Rima and I'm Mikan's third shugo chara" she replied. "Oi what is this place anyway?" Rima asked (more like demanded). "As the future king, let me the first to tell you about this place" Tadase said. (Ok instead of typing everything I'll just tell you what he said. Basically he's explaining to Rima about the whole guardian thingy and the intros.) During this time, Mikan and her other chara's took their places.

"How boring" Rima said as soon as the explanation was done. "You guys look like you are fooling around here instead of working.""Well that here is true" Ikuto said. "Ano do you have any questions?" Tadase said ignoring what Ikuto just said. "Can I go now?" she replied. "Ehh, but you just got here.""This place is boring me" Rima replied emotionlessly. "I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here for the time being" Tadase said sternly. Rima sighed. "Fine but hey Yaya, more tea" she said holding up a small cup. Yaya obeyed.

"Ahh Mikan-chan you're wearing your cape today" Hikaru said finally taking notice. "You are too Li-kun" she answered back plainly. "Wa, you look so cute" he said giving her a little hug which caught Natsume's attention. "Oi classes are starting" he said while getting up from his seat and leaving with Tadase trailing behind him. (Since when did he care about classes?) Ikuto managed to make a smirk and at the same direction of his face he was staring at Amu (but his eyes aren't). "Nee Ikuto, what are you smiling about?" Utau asked taking notice of his smirk and plopped down next to him. Ikuto ignored her and turned around.

Utau, annoyed turned to see where he was staring at and saw Amu. She then burned with rage and charged toward her with a fiery background around her. "You! Are you the one who stole Ikuto's heart?" Utau asked with furry. Amu surprised to see Utau all of a sudden replied with an "Eh!?" "Don't you eh me, I saw him staring at you smiling, let me tell you this. Ikuto is mine. I won't lose to the likes of you" she said pointing a finger at her. (Yeah I think I give up on reminding them). "Eh? Eh? Eh?" was all Amu could say. "Anyway we should also start proceeding to class" Ruka said getting up from his chair with Ikuto flying besides him.

"Wahh Ikuto don't leave me behind" Utau said flying after him. "Hitomi also then got up and said softly "I guess we should also be making our departure now" as she left. "Come on let's go Li-kun" Mikan said dragging Hikaru with her along with their bags as their shugo charas followed.

Hotaru, being Hotaru stayed behind with Nadeshiko to finish up the morning snacks and tea. When she finished she called Takahashi, a new product from her parents company to clean up as she headed to class on her Swan Scooter.

Classes

As soon as Mikan and Hikaru entered the class room, they were greeted with sequels of excitement. "Hey look there they are" "Man isn't it great, we now have 2 guardians in our class" "Hey now that you think of it, all of the classes have two and we are all in the same grade." Mikan and Hikaru ignored the comments they heard and proceeded to their seats. "Ohayo Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan" Mikan greeted as she sat down. "Ohayo Mikan-chan" they replied together, "Wahh you look kawai (cute) in your guardian cape" they squealed as they ran up to her. "Hehe arigato (thank you)" Mikan said embarrassed. "Eh Li-kun here also looks pretty good even if he wears his cape in a messy way" they said.

"Hey, now that I think about it, Ruka is the only boy who REALLY wears his cape appropriately" Nonoko stated. Anna gave her a little wack in the head. "Baka (stupid), Natsume's never wears anything appropriately. Hikaru here, as far as I see, only wears in a messy way every so often. Ruka tries to wear it like that but he is just a goodly little too shoe boy (please don't take it offensive Ruka x this is the only way I could put it)

"_No wonder his chara is something like Natsume_" Hikaru and Mikan thought to themselves.

"Hai, minna-san please take your seats"Narumi said coming in. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of his outfit. "Ok now starting with the attendance"Narumi started until a hand came up. "Hai? (Yes).""Eto, ano (umm) Narumi-sensei what are you wearing?" asked the person. He was wearing a chef's hat along with the white outfit itself.

"Eh this? Do you guys like it?" he asked as he twirled around."I'm substituting for the home economics teacher today so I needed to wear something that fits it." Suddenly the first period bell rang. "Ara (oh my) looks like we have no more time. Alright class, let's proceed to first period, adieu" he said waving as he flew out of the room. Everyone started to get up and headed towards what they had first period which was social studies.

Fastfoward to Home Economics

During this Home Economics class, all the classes of that grade level were in it. "Hai minna-san, today's menu is curry. Your teacher left a note saying something like have you guys pair up in groups of 2-5 and make this. You guys have 2 hours so hurry up" he said again.

"Ne Hotaru would you like to pair up with me, Nonoko, and Anna?" Mikan asked practically jumping on her. "Hmm if Anna's there it would be safe" Hotaru replied "who knows what a chemists cooking and an idiot would do to the food.""Mou Hotaru, don't be mean. Nee Hoshina-chan would you like to work with us?"Mikan asked as she saw her walking by.

Hitomi looked around to see some of her fans wanting to ask her if she wanted to pair up with them. She smiled and walked over to them with the notebook. "Ok, I'll join you guys" was what the notebook had said.

In the end, the pairings ended up with Mikan, Hotaru, Hitomi, Anna, and Nonoko; Natsume, Ruka, Hikaru, Koko, and Kitsume; Yuu,Yura (last name:Otonashi)(A/N:if you don't know some of these people please look them up cause it's going to be tiring explaining every single character), Kaoru (Nendo), and Mochiage; Sumire, Luna, and Wakako; and of course other pairings but do I need to list them all?

As soon as everyone paired up they started.

At Natusme's group

"Oi do you even know how to cook?" Natusme said angrily (more like a soft scream) at what he just saw. "Ehh but you told me to wash the rice right? That's what I'm doing" Hikaru said holding a pot of what looked like rice only with bubbles. Koko was laughing at this scene while Kitsume was making the spice. "Natsume clam down" Ruka said trying to calm him down. "Anyway, Hikaru, have you ever learned how to cook?" Ruka asked "because you don't use soap when cleaning the rice. (Ha-ha I got this idea from Kamichama Karin) "Ahh wari, wari (my bad, my bad I was never good at cooking" he said while bowing his head. "Tch, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out" Natsume said. Ruka sighed. "I'll teach you how to cook then" Ruka said as he washed the soaped up rice. Koko was still laughing at the scene while Kitsume was trying hard not to laugh. Natsume noticed this and continued to do whatever he was doing. (Actually he was actually doing nothing)

At Sumire's group

"Kyaa Sumire-chan what did you do!?" Wakako asked as soon as their rice was starting to explode. "I don't know, cooking was never one of my talents and you know that" she screeched back. "OMG you people are useless" Luna said butting in. "Bug off you wanna be" Sumire shot back at her which made her mad. "Wanna be? Aren't you the wanna be here?" she screeched out. This later became a fight which was completely ignored by everyone else.

At Yuu's group

"Sigh why is this class all of a sudden turning into a arguing class?" Yuu asked sighing. "Why can't we just all get a long. "Hmm I see that this is going to be a never ending fight" Yura said while making the spice. "Ha-ha Otonashi-san you still making predictions again?"Kaoru asked sheepishly. "Hmm at least Sakura-san's group is quiet"Mochiage stated staring at Mikan's group.

Mikan's group

"It all of a suddenly got noisy huh?" Hotaru said while eating. "Mou Hotaru, you aren't even helping! What are you eating at a time like this?" Mikan stated. "Crab miso, want some?" Hotaru asked. "Ughh I'll pass" Mikan said returning to cooking the rice.

Hitomi slightly giggled at this sight which caught Anna and Nonoko's attention. "Hey what are you guys doing?" Anna asked. Hitomi turned around and showed her a notebook. "Nothing, we were just having a brief chat" was what it said. "Ahh ok anyway, the spice is almost done" Nonoko said returning back to making it. "Ha-ha Hotaru-chan isn't doing anything again" Anna said laughing. "Anyway, how's the tea coming out Hitomi-chan?"she asked again. Hitomi flashed a smile and held up her notebook which said "It's almost done. Today it's Black Tea." "Ohh ok" Anna replied returning back to her work.

Finally the results starting with Mikan's group

"Idadekimas (time to eat/thanks for the food)" everyone said except for Natsume for his (stupid) pride and Hitomi who had it written on a notebook. Everyone started to take a bite. "Wahh this is good" Mikan stated as soon as she took a bite. "Ahh it's too spicy for me" Nonoko said taking a drink of tea. "Really? I don't find it that spicy" Anna said. Hitomi kept quiet while Hotaru was enjoying her Bengali cuisine (A/N: this is what they made)

Yuu's group

"Hmm the taste isn't that bad" Kaoru said chewing his food. (It's not nice to talk with your mouth full). "Hmm your right, it's not really spicy, as a matter of fact it's actually quite sweet" Yura added on. "Ahh that's because this is the Gujarati cuisine" Yuu replied. "It can be spicy or sweet" he explained. "Hmm norukodo (I see)"Mochiage replied.

Sumire's group

"Ughh just look at this. I can hardly call it a Tamil cuisine at all. Look at it, it's all black" Luna scowled. "Well sorray, nobody told you to pick a hard cuisine" Sumire scowled back. "Would you two both stop it!? Look, what's done is done so quite arguing" Wakako stammered. "Humph" was the reply of Luna and Sumire as they turned their heads to face the opposite direction.

Natsume's group

Silence engulfed the group of boys as they ate. From the looks on their faces, they did not enjoy the results. "Ano what do you guys think of the result of our North Indian cuisine?" Hikaru asked breaking the silence. "It's ok" Koko and Kitsume replied. Ruka stayed silent. "Humph it could have been better if this idiot wasn't around" Natsume said coldly. "Natsume, Hikaru is new here so can't you give him a break?" Ruka said trying to stop them from starting an argument. "Hn" was Natsume's reply while Hikaru looked a bit amused for some apparent reason.

"Ok class, according to your teacher, I was told to tell you that tomorrow you guys are going to have a cooking test. You are to work individually and anybody who fails will fail for the semester. The theme for the test is cake so this will help you guys over prepare" he said smiling and at that cue, the bell rang. "Ohh looks like that's all the time we have left so adieu while I eat my lunch" Narumi said waltzing out.

"Shoot" were the only thoughts in Sumire's head when he had said that.

Fast forward to the end of the day

"Shoot, because last period was P.E. (note: boys were told to stay inside) I lost track of Li-kun"Mikan said running around. "They are probably back at that Royal Garden or whatever you guys call it" Rima said sitting on Mikan's shoulder as she ran. Amu and Yaya were on the opposite shoulder. "Yeah I guess I should head over to the northern forest until she heard voices coming from the eastern forest and ran towards instead.

As soon as she arrived she saw Sumire crying softly while talking to herself. Mikan hid behind a tree as she listened in. "You know it's not nice to eavesdrop" Amu said "lately you've been doing that and..." Amu continued to say until Mikan hushed her. Sumire was slowly talking to herself.

"This is stupid, why am I crying over something that lousy? Though it does hurt though. Grrr why ohh why out of all the things I could suck at, it has to be cooking. This is stupid, nobody would ever like someone like me" Sumire started. Suddenly a black wave emerged from Sumire's body and out popped an x egg.

"Freak, an x egg out of the bat!" Mikan yelled. "But where did it come from?" Mikan asked again. "Ch, are you an idiot? Currently it's only you and that girl here and you don't have an x egg so it's obviously hers. I can't believe how dense you are. A vein popped up on Mikan's head.

"Ohh would you two quite chitchatting? Look the egg is going to get away" Yaya exclaimed as the egg started to float away. "Yeash fine" Mikan said taking out the Humpty Lock.

"Atashi no kokoro, Unlock (My own heart, Unlock)" Mikan said. A pink light enshrouded Amu and Mikan as you all know and dispersed when Mikan came out dressed up in a Goth pink dress attire. "Chara Nani (Character Transformation) Cool Talisman" Mikan and Amu said together.

The x egg then suddenly hatched as soon as it saw Mikan and out popped an x chara. It seemed to be holding a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other (ok what else do you want me to put!?)" Useless" it said as it threw a blackish cream at Mikan which she dodged but fell on her butt as she landed.

"Yeash what a hopeless person, can't you do anything correctly!?" Amu shouted. "Hey I'm still not used to this ok"Mikan said getting up. "I can't cook for life, I can't even cook to even save my life, and I'm just unwanted here!" the voice of the x chara shouted. "Hey, even if you made fun of me I'm still ok aren't I? Can't you quite being so arrogant?" Mikan shouted back at the chara.

"Let's get this over with" Mikan said. "Yeash finally" Amu replied. Mikan held up her hand and out came a whisk. "Sugar, honey, and syrup, let's dissolve everyone's gloom with sweets" Mikan said as she waved the whisk and said "Remake Honey." A golden colored honey like substance came out of the whisk and cover the x chara. The x chara then went back into its egg due to a incredible impact on it and the x signed disappeared. The egg then returned back into Sumire.

"Yosh, that completes that" Mikan stated as she undone the character transformation. She then walked over to Sumire who was starting to wake up.

"Hmm what was I" Sumire started as she got up and shouted "You" when she saw Mikan. Mikan smiled and held out her hand. "I can see that you are bothered about the cooking test we have tomorrow and I'm telling you that you don't have to be. I'll be more then just happy to help you. Now, I know that you are most likely going to turn this down but please can you trust me?" Mikan said.

"Hmm you're not such a bad person after all Sakura-san" Sumire said taking her hand as she got up. "Now why don't you head towards the kitchen while I go inform the guardians ok?" Mikan said as she dashed towards northern forest. "_Hmm I think I'll accept her for now but I won't admit it_" Sumire thought quietly to herself as she straightened herself up and headed towards the building.

Royal Garden

"OI WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?" Natsume shouted as soon as she entered the garden. "Ah gomenasai but I promised to help someone" Mikan said as she started for the door. "Ahh Mikan-chan where are you going?" Hikaru asked. "Umm I'm helping someone improve her cooking" Mikan said as she turned for the door once again. "Hey can I also tag along? I also need help" Hikaru said. "Sure, the more the merrier" Mikan said as she finally was able to turn and run out with Hikaru trailing behind her along with their charas.

Kitchen

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Mikan said running into the kitchen with an apron along with Hikaru. "What took you so long" Sumire started but stopped when she was Hikaru. "Kya it's a pleasure to meet you" Sumire said running over to Hikaru practically pushing Mikan. "Hehe I'm also here to learn" Hikaru said with a smile.

"Now would you two quit chatting and let me teach you guys the basic on baking a cake" Mikan said.

(Ok I'm just going to skip the teaching part ok?)

"Now we put the batter in the oven to let it cook" Mikan said as she turned the oven. Suddenly Hitomi, Hotaru, and Ruka came in. "Ohh hi guys what are you doing here?" Mikan asked as she greeted them with a smile. "Not much Sakura-san, we were just checking up on seeing how you are doing" Ruka replied. "Seeing how you are an idiot, we were all worried when you said that you were going to teach them" Hotaru said. "Mou Hotaru my cooking isn't that bad" Mikan whined.

DING

Mikan closed the oven and took out the nicely baked cakes with oven mitts. "There nicely baked" Mikan said as she took them out. "Looks delicious" Hitomi's notebook said. "Would you like to stick around to test taste it?" Hikaru asked. "Sure why not" Hotaru replied already taking a seat. Hikaru and Sumire carefully sliced a piece of their cake and served it to everyone there. They waited for their response.

"Mmm this is quite good" Ruka said. "Not bad for idiots" Hotaru said. "It's really quite good" Hitomi's notebook said. Hikaru and Sumire were happy with the results and took a bite themselves. "Aren't you happy now Permy?" Mikan asked.

"Who are you calling Permy?" Sumire shouted back. "Hey since your hair looks like seaweed the nickname Permy fits you don't you think? I mean since we are already friends" Mikan started. "Who says that I'm your friend?" Sumire shot back. "So you're not going to be our friends?" Hikaru asked. "Ohh nooo I didn't mean it like that Hikaru-sama" Sumire said all giggly. "Anyway where's Natsume" Mikan finally asked.

"Who knows, he probably left" Ruka replied. Little did they know that Natsume was outside on a tree branch watching everything from a distance.

The Next Day

"So how did you guys do on your test?" Hitomi asked the next day (A/N: it's after school). "Great! We all passed the exam with flying colors."Hikaru replied. "Great to hear that" Ruka started "And ohh Hoshina-san congratulations." "Hmm Ruka-pyon what are you congratulating Hoshina-chan about?" Mikan asked. "This morning I saw that she made it up to the top 10 on the singers chart so I'm congratulating her" Ruka explained. "Huh what are you talking about?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Wow Hotaru what did you do that for?" Mikan shouted. "In case you haven't known, Hitomi here is a famous singer" Hotaru said. "Ehh really I didn't know that" Mikan said surprised. "It's not such a big deal" Hitomi said softly. "_Sigh even though I'm a guardian, I don't really know much about the people here_" Mikan thought to herself with a sad look on her face. Hitomi noticed this and looked at her.

After the meeting, Mikan slowly walked home. "Nee Mik-chan what's wrong?" Yaya asked noticing her depressed stated. "It's nothing, it's just that even though I'm a guardian, I really don't know anything about the guardians themselves" Mikan explained "this kind of makes me fell left out." "Mikan-chan" Hitomi said softly yet loudly near Mikan's ear which surprised Mikan and Amu and they were now on the floor shocked.

Hitomi giggled at this sight. "Wh wha what is it Hoshina-chan" Mikan asked. "Hey are you free tomorrow?" Hitomi asked softly. "Huh?" Mikan replied. "Look Hitomi here is just asking if you guys are free tomorrow would you guys like to come to see Hitomi at work" Utau replied.

Somewhere else during this time

"Ok bunny boy? Tomorrow and don't be late" said a voice.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ok –sniff- I'll end –sniff- this chapter –sniff- here.

**Mikan:** Tear Droplet what's wrong?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ -sniff- ohh hi Mikan. It's nothing.-sniff- It's just that I got my cell phone confiscated today because the scanners came to my school. Now I can't get it back until Thursday the earliest.

**Mikan:** That's terrible.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ -sniff- I know –sniff

**Natsume:** Humph cry baby

**Mikan:** Natsume what are you doing here!? (Points at him)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Mikan it's not nice to point (suddenly all better)

**Natsume:** What is this cry baby doing here crying?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey my penname may be Tear Droplet but I'm not a crybaby

**Natsume:** Whatever cry baby (walks away)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. Please review. I'm sorry if I created another boring or long chapter again. (bows) Anyway I just like you guys to know that I won't be updating for a while now because lots of important tests are coming up so it won't be at least 3 weeks before I can update. I'm really sorry. (And also sorry if there are lots of mistakes because I didn't get a chance to revise it)

**Mikan:** What!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Don't worry I'll update after I finish the test. Please understand because this test really means a lot to me. I must make it to this school I want to go to.

**Mikan:** Sigh alright I understand

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thanks Mikan. Now can you please thank the only reviewer who reviewed last chapter?

**Mikan:** Thank you Ochibi-san117 for reviewing. Tear Droplet really appreciates it.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Please people, review (crys)

**Mikan:** Wahh Tear Droplet don't cry again

_**Tear Droplet:**_ -sniff- only if I get more reviews –sniff- then I won't

**Mikan:** Please everybody review


	11. Connecting:The Joker,the Ace, the Deuce

_**Tear Droplet:**_ You know what, screw what I said last time. I don't care if my tests are coming up. Worrying about them will make me stress even more. I'm just going to update like usual but probably on a slower pace.

**Mikan:** Sigh don't tell the readers something and then change your mind.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well I can't help it. I try to act as much as myself I can on this fanfic and this is just part of my personality. And you have no right to complain

**Mikan:** Anyway, I can't wait to find out what this chapter is about.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well… actually there is three parts to the story. This is only the first part. Just for a quick summary, this one is a chapter for both you and my own characters.

**Mikan:** Which ones?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Isn't it obvious? We'll continue off where we left off last time. Anyway to start us off, can you do the disclaimer?

**Mikan:** Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara nor does she own the characters she uses except for currently Hitomi, Hikaru, and Syaoran right?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Wrong!! Ok these three may be my own characters but I don't want to say I own them. I prefer saying that I created them instead because I don't like the idea of people owning other people.

**Mikan:** Umm ok correction she created those three.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thank you, now enjoy

* * *

**Connecting: The Joker, the Ace, + the Deuce**

_Previously:_

Hitomi giggled at this sight. "Wh wha what is it Hoshina-chan" Mikan asked. "Hey are you free tomorrow?" Hitomi asked softly. "Huh?" Mikan replied. "Look Hitomi here is just asking if you guys are free tomorrow would you guys like to come to see Hitomi at work" Utau replied.

"See you at work? But won't I be a hindrance?" Mikan asked. "Look I wasn't the one who wanted this especially because of somebody here" Utau said as she sent a glare at Amu. Amu perked up because of this.

Hitomi let out a little laugh. "Don't worry" she said softly "you won't be a hindrance. In fact, you might find coming here a little valuable" she said softly. "So are you free?"

"Well if you insist" Mikan said as she got up. "Great then I'll see you tomorrow then" Hitomi said as she made a turn. "Matte (wait)" Mikan said making Hitomi turn around. "Ano (umm) where do we meet?" she asked.

Hitomi thought for a while and finally said "let's meet at the water fountain in the middle of central town" she said with a smile" Lets set the meeting time like at 9:00?" "Ok then see you tomorrow" Mikan said as she made bid her good bye and continued down the path with a big smile plastered on her face. "_I can't wait_" Mikan thought to herself.

The Next Day

Mikan was roaming around central town. "_I can't believe I'm going to see a real singer working_" Mikan thought happily to herself. "Hmm a singer, I wonder how it's going to be like" Yaya said happily. "Hmm what time is it?" Mikan asked herself as she looked at her watch. "Wahhh!! It's already 8:55 I'm going to be late for sure" she said starting to make a run. On her way running she saw someone sitting on a bench in front of some flowers. "_Hmm that looked like Ruka-pyon just now. Nahh I must be seeing things_" Mikan thought to herself.

Mikan finally came to a stop as she panted. "Phew 8:59 with one minute to spare" she said panting. She looked around to see if she could find Hitomi but with no avail. "Asokoni (there)" Yaya said pointing at a person with a light purpled colored sunglasses sitting on a bench drinking an iced coffee.

"Ohmatasei (sorry to keep you waiting)" Mikan said as she approached her. Hitomi smiled. "Sorry it took so long, I almost didn't recognize you" Mikan said bowing. Hitomi looked around and took out her notebook. On it, it said "It's ok. I'm supposed to keep a disguise on so nobody would recognize me in public.""Umm ok"Mikan replied.

Hitomi got up and picked up her purse which was placed on the bench besides her. The bag matched her outfit perfectly. Her hair was tied up into 2 pigtails that trailed down to her waist complete with a white mini skirt and a white jacket with a pink t-shirt under it. To complete her outfit, she wore long white boots. "By the way Hoshina-chan, you look really pretty today" Mikan complemented.

Hitomi flashed a smile and softly said "arigtou, Mikan-chan looks kawai today too." Mikan flushed a little red on the compliment. And it was true enough. Mikan was wearing a pink mini skirt with a couple of flowers one the bottom and a pink blouse. To complete it she wore pink sandals with just the right heel to them. Her hair of course was tied up on pigtails.

"Come on! Hitomi, you're going to be late if we don't hurry!"Utau exclaimed. Hitomi just let out a nod and started to walk with Mikan following her. "Um Hoshina-chan, where are we going?" Mikan asked. "To the studios" Utau replied. "Hitomi has to do some recording today on her newest single."

"Ohh" Mikan replied but in her head she was going "_studios? What studios? I don't really get any of this_"

Suddenly they stopped walking and started to enter a building called Dreams Corporations. Before we entered, Hitomi handed Mikan a visitor pass. Hitomi guided Mikan to her recording room and when she entered, she saw a familiar face.

"Li-kun! Doushte kokoni? (Li, what are you don't here?)" were the first words that escaped out of Mikan's mouth as soon as she saw him. "Hehe is that how you greet someone early in the morning Mikan-chan?" Hikaru said with a grin "it's obvious that I'm here to listen to Hitomi's recording here." Suddenly a woman with black hair and glasses walked towards them and Hitomi handed her her purse and iced coffee before walking into the recording room with Utau trailing behind her.

"Hajimaste (Nice to meet you), I'm Hitomi's manager, Shizune Yamanouchi" Shizune said bowing. "Ahh hajimaste, atashi (nice to meet you, I'm)" Mikan started. "Mikan Sakura, Joker, Shugo Chara Amu, Yaya, Rima right?" Shizune interrupted. "Ehh how do you know that?" Mikan exclaimed.

Hikaru gave a laugh. "Mikan-chan, Shizune-san here was the founding ace of the guardians" Hikaru explained. "Ehh so you have a shugo chara too?" Mikan exclaimed once again. "Used to" she replied before walking over to the recording place and said "Hitomi ready?" Hitomi gave a slight nod as she put headphones on. Music could now be heard inside the room as she sang.

**Honto no Jibun (Your true self)**

**Artists: Buono**

Ikiteru kagiri ishikoro darake de mo

_As long as I'm living, even if I'm covered in rocks_  
Ooki na koe de ganbare! Ganbare! (Ganbare!)

_Loudly I'll say, do your best! Do your best! (Do your best!)_  
Tomaru koto nai uchira no jinsee

_Our lives won't cease_  
Dakara owaranai uta o utaou

_So let's sing an endless song_

Wagamichi o tsukisusume

_Push forward on our road_  
Detarame na kyara de mo ii

_Even if we're ridiculous characters, it's okay_  
Roku de nashi de mo aishiteru n da mai daarin

_Even if you're good-for-nothing, I love you, my darling_

Bakayaro! Honto no jibun

_Idiot! Your true self_  
Iitai koto itte yare

_Say what you want to say_  
Hamidashiteku n da yo chikazuiteku n da yo yume ni

_You're being pushed out and drawing close to your dream_  
Kono yaro! Honto no jibun

_You idiot! Your true self_  
Dete koi yo kakuretenaide OH YEAH ima sugu

_Come out, don't be hiding; OH YEAH, right now_

Yowaki na ore ga iya na hi mo aru kedo

_Bad days do happen for the timid me_  
Sore de aitsu no kimochi ga wakaru n da (wakaru)

_But with that, I understand her feelings (I understand)_

Kakko tsukeru ore hiichau keredo

_You're drawn away from me, who is trying to look cool_  
Dakara makezu ni mata ganbareru n da

_So that's why I can do my best again, undefeated_

Doshaburi mo hare mo aru

_There are downpours and there are sunny days_  
Chiccha na koto ki ni sunna

_Don't mind the tiny things_  
Dekkai ashita no tame ni kisushite agetai

_I want to kiss you for the sake of the great tomorrow_

Bakayaro! Honto no jibun

_Idiot! Your true self_  
Yaritai koto yatte yare

_Do what you want to do_  
Tobidashiteku n da yo tobikoeteku n da yo yume ni

_You're jumping out and jumping over to your dream_  
Kono yaro! Honto no jibun

_You idiot! Your true self_  
Daijoubu sa kowagaranaide OH YEAH ima sugu

_It's all right, don't be afraid; OH YEAH, right now_

Nan ni mo nai basho kara nanika ga hajimaru

_Something will start from the place without anything_  
Dakishimetai n daro kakedashitai n daro yume e

_You want to hug me, right? You want to dash out, right? To your dream_

Bakayaro! Honto no jibun

_Idiot! Your true self_  
Iitai koto itte yare

_Say what you want to say_  
Hamidashiteku n da yo chikazuiteku n da yo yume ni

_You're being pushed out and drawing close to your dream_  
Kono yaro! Honto no jibun

_You idiot! Your true self_  
Dete koi yo kakuretenaide OH YEAH ima sugu

_Come out, don't be hiding; OH YEAH, right now_

(lyrics brought to you by: atashi./2007/11/14/shugo-chara-ending-theme-honto-no-jibun/)

As Hitomi started to sing, Shizune walked back to Mikan and Hikaru. "Ehh so you're the founding ace of the guardians?" Mikan exclaimed. "Eh(yes) along with a couple of other people you might know" she said again "it's good that there is finally a joker." "What happened to your charas?" Mikan asked out of curiosity.

"They disappeared. After we've grown up, we all lost our charas" she explained. "Ohh I'm sorry" Mikan said sympathetically. Shizune gave a light smile. "It's ok Sakura-san, I do believe that all of us were able to become our true selves anyway." "ohh souka, yokata (Ohh I see, that's good)" Mikan said relieved.

"Hmm how are you enjoying yourself as a guardian?" Shizune asked. "Ehh ok I guess" Mikan replied nervously. "Ehh but didn't you say that you humph" Yaya started before Mikan shut her mouth tight with her hand. Shizune and Hikaru were confused by this action. "Mikan-chan, is something the matter?" Hikaru asked. "Hmm I see that it's probably because Sakura-san here doesn't feel like she's fitting in with the guardians since she doesn't know much about them" Shizune said as she placed her hand on her chin and rested her elbow on the other one.

"Ehh how did you know that!?" Mikan exclaimed. "_Baka_" Amu and Rima thought at them same time as they slapped their foreheads. "Well Hitomi told me about it. Don't worry, no need to be ashamed. Hitomi also did somewhat of the same thing when the Queen arrived" Shizune said. "Ehh honto (really?)" Mikan asked.

"Yes, and at them same time I taught her about the joy of blackmailing" she said again with a tint of evil in her voice which made everyone precautious about her.

"Ehem anyway Yamanouchi-san, who else was part of the founding guardians?" Mikan asked. "Hmm I want to know too" Hikaru added. "Hmm not a bad idea" Kukai said giving a thumbs up. "Yaya wants to know too" Yaya said energetically. "Hmm I guess I'll stick around to here about this" Rima said. "Humph kudarenai (humph how useless) demo atashi kikoreu (but I'll listen as well)" Amu said coolly.

"Is it really that interesting to here?"Shizune asked. Everybody nodded except for Amu and Rima. "Well to start off, I was the founding ace of the guardians. My chara was named Yukari, she was very smart, a bit lazy, and also a bit evil" Shizune started. All the listeners sweat dropped when she said a bit evil "_reminds me of somebody we know_" they all thought.

"Next, the founding Deuce (Hikaru perks up) was a guy named Akira Tonouchi. You might meet him one day since he's a photographer just like your father Mikan and he also takes pictures of Hitomi during jobs. His chara I believe was named Tsumugu who was very energetic and acted much like a child" she explained.

"You guys might know the founding Jack. It's Imai-san's imotou (little sister). His name was Subaru Imai and his chara was Nagihiko. Nagihiko was always very adventurous and dangerous. I believe he also acts a bit like Imai-san's shugo chara, Nadeshiko I believe her name was."

Somewhere

"Achoo!" two voices sneezed. "Hey are you alright?" two other voices asked. "Nothing you should be worry about one of the voices replied. "Someone's probably talking about us" the other voice added.

Back to the explanations

"Now, let's move up to the founding Queen. I believe you know her Sakura-san. She works with your mother I believe. Her name is Misaki Harada." "Ehh are you talking about the girl who has pink hair?" Mikan asked. "Yeah she does have pink hair. Her shugo chara was named Midori who was very hard working yet energetic and understanding." Shizune continued.

"And last but not least, the founding king was…" Shizune started but stopped when Hitomi came out of the recording room. This made Mikan and Hikaru curious about who it was but they didn't bother asking. "Good job" Shizune said as she handed her her iced coffee. Hitomi took a sip and said "Did I miss anything?" "Ehh no, I was just telling them about the other founding guardians" Shizune replied. "Ok I guess we should head out now since its break" Hitomi said. "Ahh excuse me for a minute, I have to use the restroom" Mikan said. "Ohh ok, we'll wait for you outside" Hitomi said.

When Mikan headed out the restroom, she was walking in the hallways until she bumped into someone as she made a turn and fell flat on her butt.

Somewhere else during earlier

"Good job Reo-sama" Shido said as he handed Reo a towel. They were currently in a dancing studio in Dreams Productions. In the same room a girl with blue hair sat in the corner hugging her legs. She then got up and said "I'm going to go out for a walk" as she walked out of the room and into the hallway. As she walked, she then suddenly bumped into someone and also fell flat on her butt.

"Ahh sorry" Mikan apologized as she got up. The blue haired girl looked to who she bumped into and only one thing popped into her mind as soon as she saw who it was. "_Mikan Sakura_" she thought to yourself. Mikan held out her hand in front of the girl and said "sorry about that, my name's Mikan Sakura, what's yours?"" She seems nice" the girl said as she took her hand and started to get up.

"My name's Nobora Ibaragi" Nobora replied. "Ehh Nobora-chan kawaii" Mikan exclaimed. Nobora blushed at the comment. Nobody has ever complimented her so she didn't know how to react. "Mikan-chan is kawaii too" Nobora said. "Ehh honto? Arigato" Mikan said sheepishly. "Ahh freak look at them time. I'm sorry Nobora-chan but I'm in a rush currently. I hope we can be friends." "No it's ok, I have to get going too and of course we can be friends" Nobora said. "Good, then I'll see you again" Mikan said as she waved a good-bye and continued down the hallway.

As soon as Mikan was out of her sight, an ice blue colored egg with a picture of a snowflake on it floated in front of Nobora and out popped a shugo chara. "What were you thinking Nobora?" it exclaimed "Making friends with an enemy." "Don't yell at Nobora-chan" a voice called. Then a spring green colored egg with a picture of a leaf on it floated on the opposite end and hatched. "It's good to make new friends and Mikan-chan is a nice person" it exclaimed.

"Ohh just shut up and go back into your egg Haruka" the first one exclaimed. "I won't if you won't Yuki" Haruka fought back. "Can both of you go back into your eggs?" Nobora asked somewhat harshly. "Che, fine but Nobora don't blame us if you get scold at" Yuki said as she retired to her egg. Haruka also did the same as Nobora continued down the hallway sighing.

Back to Mikan

"Ahh I'm sorry that I kept you guys waiting" Mikan said as soon as she exited the building but surprised only to see Hikaru there. "Ahh Mikan-chan took you long enough" Hikaru said. "Mou don't be mean!" Mikan exclaimed "and by the way, where's Hoshina-chan and Yamanouchi-san?" "There still inside, they should be out shortly" Hikaru said as he took a seat at a bench outside of the studios.

Mikan took a seat right next to him. "By the way Mikan-chan, how did you enjoy coming to see Hitomi as she worked?" Hikaru asked. "It was ok I guess, but I wonder why Hoshina-chan invited me over" Mikan pondered. "Hitomi considers you as a comrade, a friend so if she see's you in trouble she would do whatever she can to help out." Hikaru said.

"Ehh so Hoshina-chan did this for me?" Mikan exclaimed. "Isn't that obvious " Amu said sarcastically. "Yeah, you know if you have any problems the guardian's are always here to help you; though I not pretty sure about Hotaru and that Natsume guy" Hikaru said. "Wai arigato Li-kun" Mikan said as she gave him a hug. "Hey, we knew each other for quite some time now so you could call me by my first name you know?" Hikaru said as Mikan released him. "Hai Hikaru-kun." "Sigh, you could leave off the honorifics you know?" Hikaru said again. "Hai, Hikaru"

Suddenly there was a giggle to be heard. Mikan and Hikaru turned to see Hitomi giggling. "Ah Hoshina-chan arigato for today" Mikan said as she got up and bowed. "Your welcome Mikan-chan, but you know you can call me by my first name without the honorifics too you know" Hitomi replied softly. "Hai Hitomi" Mikan said as she got up "by the way, where's Yamanouchi-san?" Mikan asked as she noticed Shizune wasn't around.

"Shizune-san said that we can go ahead and have fun for a while. She's staying back" Hitomi said again softly "So, what do you guys want to do?" "Why don't we just walk around?" Hikaru suggested "if we do that, we're bound to run into something interesting." "What a good idea Li I mean Hikaru" Mikan replied. And so they were walking around central town and constantly chatting until Mikan recognized two familiar people just a distance away from them. "Ah!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the direction (sigh do I even need to say it?) which cause Hitomi and Hikaru to turn and surprised to see who they saw.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I think I'm going to end it right there. So, how did you guys like it? Remember, this is only the first part. I have two more parts coming up so stay tuned.

**Mikan:** Ehh Tear Droplet, why did you stop there? I want to know who we saw.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Don't worry, you'll know next chapter.

**Mikan:** But I want to know now!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I'm sorry but I would like to continue but tomorrow is when I take an entrance exam to see if I can get into these top high schools in my state. I'm sorry

**Mikan:** fine ok then good luck on your test.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ thank you Mikan. I would do the best I could. In the meanwhile, let's thank those who reviewed shall we? Hitomi and Hikaru, please make your appearances now.

**Hitomi:** (writes on notebook) Thank you ShiroNekoBeAware for adding this story to your favorites, adding Tear Droplet to your favorite authors list, and reviewing,

**Hikaru:** Thank you konnie for once more reviewing once more.

**Mikan:** Thank you XxxsennaxxX for adding this story to your story alerts.

**Yaya:** Thank you blackh3art43v3r for adding this story in your favorites!

**Kukai:** And finally thank you bigdreamsbigimaginations () for reviewing.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Really thank you all. Every time I receive reviews, it gives me motivated to write the next chapter. I do hope that you guys keep supporting me. In the meanwhile, I also posted up an omake for this story as a bonus for a good luck charm. I hope you guys would enjoy it and thanks again.

**Yaya:** And don't forget to review!


	12. Omake:The Drawing of the Queen

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey there everybody, since I was just bored and I didn't want to type the next chapter, I was thinking of doing an omake instead since it's shorter. So, here it is the omake.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights of Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara BUT I own the rights to my story.

* * *

**Omake: The Drawing of the Queen**

Hotaru: Now all of you guys are probably wondering, how I the perfect (Tear Droplet: cough cough) Hotaru Imai got a stupid shugo chara right? Well this lazy, stupid, brainless author here told me to tell you guys about it in exchange for something. (Tear Droplet: Hey! Don't call me that!) Now before this story of mine gets anymore boring then it already is and before this author gets any more annoying, let's start now shall we?

The story

As the car drove off from those two idiots waving, I finally got comfortable in the back of the seat. How did I ever even become friends with those two anyway?

"Hotaru dear, is everything alright back there?"my mother asked. "Yea everything's ok, but it would be better if there were crabs back here and some service" I plainly replied. My mom looked at me like I was crazy. She sighed and turned back to face the front.

Hey don't look at me. It's not you don't know that I don't act kind to anyone. (ok maybe a bit but THAT's it. Yeah sure go ahead and blackmail me with this, I have way more stuff then you do) I never really talked nice or show my weakness to anyone. I was known throughout my whole school being like this.

Have I've ever gotten lonely? Do I want to be someone who is more girly and honest? Well what do you think? To be HONEST I actually liked the way I was but probably deep, deep, deep…………… in my heart, it felt like I didn't like being like this. So, you are probably wondering what caused that sudden change right? Well if you would quit asking questions and let me continue, we wouldn't be in this mess of waiting to find out now would we? Now, back to the story.

I slouched back into my seat. Alice Academy huh? I wonder how's it like over there. I heard my brother went there when he was my age. Like I give a damn on what he did. That stupid school is probably going to be just like Seiyo Gakuen. Seiyo Gakuen huh? hey don't get me wrong. I'm not missing them it's just that I'm nervous about going to this new school. Wait, did I just say I was nervous? Arghh scratch that what I meant to say was that I miss those two idiots hanging with me. Wait, did I just say I miss them? You know what, 100 rabbits for seeing that.

(Tear Droplet: Don't worry readers, I'll pay for you)

Anyway as soon as we arrived at our new house I had the movers set up everything for us. I made sure that the chairs, sofas, tables, etc. As soon as they were done, I went into my room. Gakuen Alice huh? That stupid school was still in my mind. I wonder what's so special about that school anyway so I went over to my computer and turned it on.

As soon as everything finished loading, I went online to search for the info on the new school I was going to attend." Hmm, it seems like this school was popular because of the students enrolling in it" I said out loud. I decided to take a look at these so called students so I clicked on student profiles. Suddenly my mom came into the room. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I said coldly as I swung my chair around. (Yeah I was sitting on those movable chairs. What? Did you think I was standing?)

My mom looked a little paranoid. "Hotaru dear, I've brought your new school's uniform" she said. "Just leave it on the bed" I replied while turning back to face the computer screen. I heard her walking into the room and then walking out closing the door behind her while I got my access into the records. What!? I'm not a criminal. I'm just looking at their profile that's all.

I turned to face my bed and saw the uniform stretched out onto my bed. I quickly rolled my chair towards the bed to get a better look at it. It looked somewhat like Seiyo Academy's uniform so I rolled right back to face the computer screen. I quickly scanned the profiles. Sumire Shouda, Luna Koizomi, Yuu Tobita… yeash all these people are just from excelling parents. Finally something caught my attention. I saw this special place that said Guardians whatever that was. I clicked on it and looked at what appeared.

How stupid, what kind of school has a stupid club named the guardians and only have three members. How stupid the club was anyway, they have students do work and to distinguish them from the rest, by giving them these so called royal capes. That is so retarded. I clicked to see what kind of people would join this retarded thing anyway.

As soon as the page finished loading I quickly glanced at what was shown.

**Hoshina Hitomi-Ace chair**

A student singer. Is known to be quite shy and doesn't talk much. To communicate, she writes with a notebook. Not much is known about her due to the fact that she doesn't talk.

**Hyuuga Natsume-Kings chair**

The younger brother of the principal. Known to skip classes and does whatever he pleases but there is no evidence to prove this due to the fact that there are also guardian meetings in between classes. Very popular among girls. Not much is known about him either due to the fact that he is anti-social able and only talks with his best friend Ruka Nogi other known as the Jacks chair.

**Nogi Ruka-Jack's chair**

Also known as a beautiful boy. He is very kind and social able despite the fact that his best friend is no other then the cold hearted Hyuuga Natsume. He seems to really like animals. He is also a bit anti-social able at times.

As soon as a finished looking at the profiles I slouched back on my chair and placed my arm over my eyes. So, a singer, a coldhearted jerk, and a beautiful boy huh? I must say though, that blonde boy did look pretty cool. What was I saying? I mentally cursed myself from thinking those thoughts. I looked at the time and it read 10:15. Wow time does fly when you're having fun huh? I decided to finally go to sleep so I turned off my computer and went to bed. I remembered to push my uniform onto my chair before doing so.

After a while, the summer was finally ending. School was going to start soon and I wasn't happy. Those two bakas send me a letter almost every 2 weeks and it was annoying. Why, ohh why don't I have the courage or strength to just yell or scream at them to leave me alone? How come these past days I just can't seem to act violent anymore? That night as I looked at the moon from my balcony I silently thought about how ever since I moved here how I've haven't really acting myself. Is it because those two bakas aren't here? Maybe this would be a good way to start all over. Nahh I pass.

The next morning I woke up to see an egg in front of me. That's right, an egg and from the looks of it, it wasn't edible anymore and could tell that it was going to hatch soon. I decided to take it to school and give it to that Jack's chair guy to take care of it. Ironic isn't it? First the same thing that happened to Mikan happened to me and next, I'm caring for whatever is going to hatch from it. And for your information, I wasn't like Mikan who freaked out about this.

As I prepared for school, I headed out remembering to bring the egg with me. When I was introduced into my class (Star Class) I acted emotionlessly. So much for a new start. As I headed towards my seat which was in front of the singer I felt something moving in my bag. I ignored it and decided to give it to the singer probably later to give it to that animal lover. The singer was eyeing me ever since I felt that movement. What the heck was wrong with her?

When it was finally break time, I decided to give the egg to the singer who was sitting behind me but she was already up and out the door. So much for that idea so I got up to find that animal lover. When I finally found him, he was inside what they called the northern forest. I saw him talking to himself. What a weirdo. I took a look at him before approaching him. Man he looked better up close then on my computer screen. What was I saying again? I mentally cursed myself again.

As I approached him, I was started to take out the egg which was in my bag. What a weird egg it was though. What kind of egg is pink and has a cross of a nadeshiko flower and a naginata? As I approached the boy I said "hey bunny boy!" (Why? Cause he was holding a bunny) which caused him to turn around. Man he looked very cool I thought to myself before mentally cursing myself again.

He gasped at what he saw on my hand and I was shocked too though I didn't show it. The egg was now wiggling fast and then the next thing I knew, it hatched and out came a little girl with purple hair dressed up in a traditional kimono with her hair tied up in a ponytail. The boy was still shocked at what he saw as he muttered "A shugo chara." "A what now!?" I asked (more like shouted) and then I noticed that there was also something like that floating next to him.

"Konnichiwa, Atashi nonaimwa Nadeshiko. Hotaru-chan no Shugo Chara" Nadeshiko asked while making a slight bow. Suddenly the other two guardians came and looked amused. I noticed how they also had two things floating next to them. I finally said "Whatever, hey bunny boy, I came to tell you that I found this thing this morning. Seeing how you like animals, I'll leave what ever this thing is to you I" I said coldly as I started to walk away.

"Wait I can't take this" Ruka said as Nadeshiko started to fly back towards me. "Look I don't even know what this is" I said as I pointed to Nadeshiko and started to walk away but Nadeshiko still followed me. "Look would you just quite following me" I yelled. "But I can't, I'm your guardian spirit here to guide you. You can't just through me away" Nadeshiko shot back. Her attitude is starting to remind me of those two bakas that I left which got on my nerves. I continued to walk.

Suddenly a paper airplane came flying at me and hit me in the head. I turned around to see who threw it. To my surprise it was the singer. And here I thought she was shy but I see her here outgoing. I picked it up and unfolded it. There was an explanation on the whole shugo chara thingy. "Ok, you now told me about it but I still don't care" I said as I continued to walk. Another paper airplane came flying towards at me again but this time I caught it. "Hey if you have something to say, just say it out loud and stop throwing paper airplanes at me "I scolded as I opened up the paper to see it say "Now that you have a shugo chara, can I ask you to become a guardian? Here at this school, the guardian's are chosen by if they have a shugo chara. Since you have one, can you join?"

I glared back at her and said "I don't care about this stupid guardian thingy" and I started to walk away as I made eye contact with the king and we all of a sudden had a glaring contest for 3 seconds before walking away. I was expecting another paper airplane to come and hit me but this time instead I heard the singer say "Meet me tomorrow at Shuffle Productions. I'll have you change your mind about that and don't forget your chara."When she finished she ran off.

Wow, and here I thought she didn't talk. The other two guardians started to walk away and I walked in the opposite direction. Should I go to that place tomorrow? It would be pretty mean not to show up but hey! I wasn't the one who asked to go.

The next day I was standing in front of Dream Productions. Yeah I ended up coming and my shugo chara was still next to me surprisingly. "Ok I'm here so where the heck is that stupid singer?" I said out loud. The next thing I knew a black van had driven up to me and out came the singer wearing a disguise. She took out her notebook and showed it to me. I looked at the words which said "Sorry to keep you waiting. Now let's go in." Like I care, so I followed her in the building.

Suddenly there was a light tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see a woman about in her 20's with black hair and glasses holding out a visitor pass. "Take this so you'll be able to get in" she told me. I took it and continued to walk.

"In case you're wondering, I'm Hitomi's manager Shizune Yamanouchi"she said once more as I ignored her and continued to walk."Hotaru, you should really listen to that lady" Nadeshiko said. "You're right, you should listen to me, after all I am older than you and I was your brother's senior" she said once more.

I stopped walking as I turned to her. I remember how Nadeshiko told me last now how normal people shouldn't be able to see or hear them so why was this person able to. She started to smile. "In case you didn't know, I was the founding Ace of the guardians. You're brother was the founding Jack" she explained.

"Well that explained everything" I said to her as I continued to follow the singer into this room.

From the looks of it, it was a recording studio. There were also people there inside. "Ah Hoshina-san, we were wondering when you would show up. Please enter the room and start practicing while we set everything up" one of them side.

The singer obeyed and did what she was told. Her manager sat down on a bench and urged me to come over to sit. I did go but it wasn't because she told me to. Then music started to play and the singer started to sing.

**Kokoro no Tamago (Egg of the Heart)**

**Artists: Buono!**

Hoppu suteppu janpu

_Hop, step, jump_

Doru doro dorun

_Drew, draw, drawn_

Chippu shiroppu hoiippu

_Chip, syrup, whipped cream_

Ippai aru mon

_There's a lot_

Hoppu suteppu janpu

_Hop, step, jump_

Doru doro dorun

_Drew, draw, drawn_

Chippu shiroppu hoiippu

_Chip, syrup, whipped cream_

Naritai atashi

_That I want to be_

Kuuru de tsuyokute kakkoii iketeru to iwarete ite mo

_Even if they say that I'm cool, strong, stylish, and popular_

Honto wa sonna de mo nai shi futsuu ni onna no ko da mon

_The truth is, I'm not like that and I'm a normal girl_

Puresshaa nanka hanenokete sunao ni naritai n dakedo na

_I'll brush aside the pressure and I just want to be honest_

Kyara ja nai to ka iwaretatte atashi no kokoro anrokku!

_Even if they say that I'm not acting in my character, my heart is unlocked!_

Naritai you ni nareba ii ja n shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo

_You should be like who you want to be; your guardian characters are following you_

Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n zenzen okkee da shi

_You should do like what you want to do; it's absolutely okay_

Naritai you ni nareba ii ja n hitotsu dake ja tsumannai

_You should be like who you want to be; just one is boring_

Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n nandatte dekiru yo

_You should do like what you want to do; you can do anything_

Dare de mo dokoka de negatteru chigau jibun ni naritai to

_Everyone is wishing somewhere to be a different person_

Dakara senobi o shite mitari hekondari mo suru n da yo ne

_So I'm trying to do more than what I'm able to do and getting depressed_

Kokoro no naka ni aru tamago minna motteru hazu da kara

_Because everyone must have an egg in his or her heart_

Maru mo batsu mo tsukesasenai negatibu haato ni rokku-on!

_I won't let them apply __O or X to me; lock-on to negative hearts!_

Ikitai you ni ikeba ii ja n shinpaishinakute ii

_You should go like how you want to go; you don't need to worry_

Tama ni wa sukoshi saborya ii ja n ganbarisuginaide

_It's okay to get away a little at times; don't push yourself too hard_

Ikitai you ni ikeba ii ja n otona ni wa wakannai

_You should go like how you want to go, adults don't understand_

Shinjiru michi o ikeba ii ja n machigattatte ii

_You should go along the path that you believe in; even if you're mistaken, it's okay_

Naritai you ni nareba ii ja n shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo

_You should be like who you want to be; your guardian characters are following you_

Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n zenzen okkee da shi

_You should do like what you want to do; it's absolutely okay_

Naritai you ni nareba ii ja n hitotsu dake ja tsumannai

_You should be like who you want to be; just one is boring_

Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n nandatte dekiru yo

_You should do like what you want to do; you can do anything_

Kitto

_Surely_

Hoppu suteppu janpu

_Hop, step, jump_

Doru doro dorun

_Drew, draw, drawn_

Chippu shiroppu hoiippu

_Chip, syrup, whipped cream_

Ippai aru mon

_There's a lot_

Hoppu suteppu janpu

_Hop, step, jump_

Doru doro dorun

_Drew, draw, drawn_

Chippu shiroppu hoiippu

_Chip, syrup, whipped cream_

Naritai atashi

_That I want to be_

(Lyrics brought to you by: atashi./2007/11/13/shugo-chara-opening-theme-kokoro-no-tamago/)

Wow, her voice really did seem kind of nice. What was I saying? Anyway, why does those lyrics seem like it's related to the Shugo Chara business? As soon as she was finished she was called back into the room. She smiled and took a drink that was placed on a coffee table.

When she finished, she wrote on a notebook and showed it to me. "So Hotaru-chan, what did you think. Anyway I believe that Shizune here already explained everything to you. So, will you join the guardians?" was what it had said. I paused for minute and thought for a while and replied "Sure" as I found a smirk coming across my face. Joining the guardian's was going to make me rich.

The singer formed a smile and jot down something again to show me. "Ok let's have a proper meeting now. My name is Hitomi Hoshina; you can call me Hitomi if you would like, and this is my chara Utau here" it said. I paused and thought should I give an intro? Nahh she already knows who we are.

Suddenly my chara came out and said "Hotaru-chan, give an introduction." "Make me" replied not knowing that she could. "Fine then I would! To a girl who isn't obedient be obedient Chara change!" she said and then the next thing I knew, two earrings had appeared on my ears and I said "Hi I'm Hotaru Imai, call me Hotaru please, and this is my guardian spirit Nadeshiko" I said in a girly tone.

By the time I could place my hand over my mouth, it was already too late. I hurried to the bathroom grabbing the so called Nadeshiko. As soon as I arrived, I kept trying to stuff her into the toilet and flush her down but she kept dodging. I finally gave up and headed out of the bathroom and back to the recording room.

Meanwhile while Hotaru was trying to flush Nadeshiko into the toilet

"Yamanouchi-san, what did you tell Hotaru-chan in order for her to join the guardians?" Utau had asked. Shizune smiled as she recalled their conversation when Utau and Hitomi were inside the recording section recording the song.

_Flashback_

Shizune was explaining to Hotaru about the basics of being a guardian and its privileges. She also explained more into detail about the shugo chara and about how her brother was also originally the founding Jack. Hotaru listened but didn't sound amused.

"So, Imai-kun's imotou (little sister) would you be willing to join the guardian's now that you heard all this?" Shizune asked once more.

"No" was Hotaru's simple reply.

Shizune was a bit disappointed but didn't show it on her face. Suddenly an idea had hit her. "Say Imai-kun's imotou (little sister), I heard that you like making money am I correct?"she asked. "Yeah that's true" Hotaru replied. "Well have you ever heard of blackmailing people into doing what you please?" she asked again. And Hotaru stayed silent wanting to hear more.

"Well if you join the guardians, you would be able to take pictures of them and sell their photos to make money since they are so popular they'll sell out" she explained. Suddenly money signs appeared in Hotaru's eyes. "I'll allow you take photos of Hitomi if you would like, BUT it may not be something that could turn into a scandal and you must confirm with me before selling those pictures" she said in a threatening tone. "I would also take photos of other stars that we work with if you would like and you may sell them" she said again.

"What's the catch?"Hotaru asked. Shizune was about to answer until the doors swung open and out came Hitomi.

_End of flashback_

"Nothing you should be worry about" she replied which didn't make Utau and Hitomi comfortable. Suddenly the door swung open and out came Hotaru with Nadeshiko behind her.

Back to Hotaru's Narration

And so that was how I became a guardian. After that, you know all the process with the assembly and the cape took place but hey, it was worth it since I made big bucks after that. I have to ADMIT, I did pretty much like spending time with the guardians. And that's basically how I became a guardian.

WHATT!! Were you expecting something different? Ok well once up on a time, there lived a girl who was annoyed by the slightest thing. Then one day she had to leave her two idiot friends behind and go to this so called Alice Academy. When she was there………….

**_Tear Droplet:_** CUTTT!!

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ok that was basically it. Ha-ha what did you guys thought of it?

**Hotaru:** That was the stupidest story ever.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well hey it was an omake, what would you expect. It was hard for me to think of a way for you to actually join the guardian's anyway.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey what did you do that for!?

**Hotaru:** For making me say all those things that I would never say

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Can you just disappear for a couple of minutes while I talk to the readers? I promise to give you double of that if you do.

**Hotaru:** Fine but don't forget it (Glares before walking away)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ So yeah this is another omake. I would also be writing omakes for the other guardians so stay tune! If you want to know how they got their charas really badly, then tell me who and I'll write them faster. If not, I'll just go in whatever mood I'm in to write. In the meanwhile, please review! I feel so lonely without reviews.


	13. Connecting:The Queen and the Jack

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Sigh…………………..

**Ruka:** What's wrong?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I only got one review last chapter I'm so depressed. Does everyone hate my fanfic?

**Ruka:** Umm maybe it's because everybody was busy so they couldn't review so and umm yea…

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thanks Ruka, I feel much better now. And because of that, here's the chapter that I promised to make up to you.

**Ruka:** How come the title makes me uneasy?

**Utau:** Hey what about Hitomi's and my chapter that you owed for the birthday song?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh didn't I mention it last? The last chapter (not including the omake) was the chapter.

**Utau:** Humph and some chapter that was.

**Ruka:** Hey, where's Ikuto's chapter?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hmm Ikuto? I don't know, after all, he called me a brat. Now lil' Ruka, do the disclaimer.

**Ruka:** Tear Droplet isn't associated with Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara but this is her own story.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh please enjoy now and PLEASE review

* * *

**Connecting: The Queen and the Jack**

Ruka was sitting alone on a bench in the middle of Central Town. Ikuto was floating next to him in a lying down position. "You really came didn't you?" Ikuto said as he floated across Ruka. Ruka slouched back and replied "Yeah, and I can't believe I did."

_Flashback (yesterday or chapter 6 for you guys not including omakes and intros)_

After the guardians meeting was over, I packed my bags and headed out the doors. As I was walking home through my route, Ikuto was floating in a lying down position looking real bored. I didn't think that anyone was around my area so I took out my bunny from inside its cage. I rarely let anyone see me hold this bunny because it's too embarrassing and that Imai was sure to take a picture and sell it to my entire fan club.

I gently petted it as a smile crept under my face. I'm actually glad that the Imai aka Ice Queen joined us. Wait, what was I saying? I hate it. She ruined my life ever since she joined the guardians. But still the smile plastered on my face wouldn't disappear. Suddenly I felt a cold breath near my ear and I perked up because of it. I quickly turned around with the smile still on my face, yet I had a shock expression.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

I didn't have to think twice about who it was. "Imai!!!!!!!" I exclaimed as I tried to grab the camera away from her. She just quickly dodged me which caused me to fall flat on my face. Luckily, the bunny I was holding to jump off before doing so and it just stood there as I got up.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

I gave her a glare and said to Ikuto "Chara change Ikuto." He continued to float around ignoring me. More camera clicks could be heard each time.

"Hmm the Jacks Chair, first with a smile a shocked expression and a bunny in his hands, and next begging on what looks likes thin air. This sale is going to make me rich" she said as money signs appeared visible in her eyes.

I gave her a glare and she just continued to take photos. "What do you want?" I sneered at her. "Tomorrow I'm going to go shopping in central town. I need a servant to carry my stuff" she replied. I gave a scoff before saying "And what does that have to do with me?" I must say, I must have sounded funny because her chara was giggling. Hey it's not my fault that I can't act cool or cold. Why do you think I have Ikuto as my chara?

"You're going to be by servant that's what" she replied. I gave her a glare but it had soon died out due to what she showed me. There in front of her was the pictures she had just took before and more, and let me tell you this; it was enough to blackmail me. "Grr fine" I replied. "The meeting place for tomorrow in the middle of central town" she said. She was about to turn around but then stopped and said "Ok bunny boy? Tomorrow and don't be late" with a smile before walking away.

The bunny then hopped back onto my arms so I began to pet it. I was shocked; did the Ice Queen just smile? Never in my life have I seen her smile. Wow she looked kind of cute with a smile. Wait did I say cute? What was I saying? I quickly shook my head from those thoughts. Ikuto seemed to know what I was thinking so he said "quit denying it. You know it's true."

I had no clue on what he meant by that so I continued to walk.

_End of flashback_

Suddenly I saw a figure dash just a distance from me. "_That looked just like Sakura-san just now. Ohh well_" I quietly thought to myself as I shrugged off that thought. "Don't be late huh?" I said aloud "like she's not late." Suddenly something shot me and made me fall off my seat. I looked up to see who it was and it wasn't surprising to find that it was Hotaru. Wait did I just call her by her first name? I mean Imai.

She started down at me. "Are you going to lie down there all day or are you going to carry my stuff?" she said as she placed the baka gun which she shot me with back into her bag. I quickly got up. Who knows what the consequences were if you disobey her. Nobody that I know of has ever did so far and I didn't want to be the first.

We continued to walk until she entered a shop full of metal parts. I followed her as she handed me a basket. I just continued to follow her as she randomly picked out some machinery parts. "Probably for her inventions or for her family" thought to myself.

After we got out of the stores, we continued to walk around central town. Man, do you know how much stuff she bought? And from what I know, I think this isn't all of what she was going to get. Darn that Hotaru. Wait, did I just call her by her first name again? I mean Hotaru wait I just did it again I meant to say Hotaru, I mean ohh just forget it.

Suddenly a sneezes disturbed my thoughts. "Achoo!" I heard both Hotaru and Nadeshiko sneeze. "Hey are you alright?" Ikuto and I asked together which surprised me. When did Ikuto care about other people? "Nothing you should be worry about" Nadeshiko replied. "Someone's probably talking about us" Hotaru added on. "And why would anyone talk about you?" Ikuto asked which I think aggravated Hotaru.

"That's it bunny boy, your treating me out to eat" she said with a glare as she walked towards an expensive looking restaurant. "Hey why must I treat?" I yelled back. She turned around and gave me a glare that sends shivers down my spine. "Fine" she said "if you won't treat, I'll just sell this. I'm sure it'll pay off" she said as dug into her bag and took out a picture of me playing around with the animals in the royal garden lovingly. I quickly turned tomato red and I could feel it. I thought that nobody was there to see it and it happens that it was my worst enemy, the Ice Queen.

I tearfully followed her into the restaurant while muttering "stupid Ikuto." There goes most of my money.

We took a seat near a window as a waiter came over and gave us our menus. I took it and glanced at it. Everything was practically seafood. What should I order? I mean, I'm a vegetarian after all. I took at a glance at Hotaru who was sitting across from me. Now if I look at her closely, she is really cute. Her pink blouse with her white skirt matched her perfectly. Wait what was I saying? Suddenly she looked up and I quickly turned to face the window. For some reason, I felt like two people were smirking or smiling while another was glaring when I did so.

Hotaru's POV

Gee what the heck was I thinking asking him out? Even though it's not date wise, why do I feel so nervous? Ha it's funny, me the perfect Hotaru Imai asking some dude out. This is new. Is the whole world coming to an end? Still, even though I covered up my act in asking him out in a weird way, and having him treats me makes me feel funny. I don't know what this feeling I was having was. Maybe Nadeshiko did another chara change on me.

Suddenly I had a feeling that someone was staring at me so I looked up to see Ruka. I could tell that he was the one because hey, just because he was staring out the window I know it was him. I turned over to see Ikuto smirking and Nadeshiko smiling. I quickly gave her a glare because I was convinced that it was her doing on this feeling. She quickly removed the smile as Ikuto removed his smirk.

Back to Ruka's POV

I soon as I felt the glare and smiles disappear; I looked out the window for real this time. There I spotted the bookstore that Natsume often goes to. Hmm how come I didn't notice it? Suddenly I spotted a raven haired boy that looked like Natsume. I looked harder but was disturbed when the waiter came back. It mustn't have been him anyway.

We placed our orders and waited. Until the food came. Man that Ice Queen sure eats a lot. She freaking ordered 3 dishes. "Want some?" she said with her mouth full? "Ugh no thanks" I replied looking away. I think I was blushing when I did because my cheeks felt hot. Geez, what the heck is wrong with me?

After we finished, we headed out. And of course I paid the bill. For some apparent reason, I didn't feel mad that. I wonder why. (Duh! It feels like a date that's why) and no it's not because the check came up cheap because it didn't. It was very high like 52,000 rabbits (about 52,000 yen and $52 USD) but I wasn't annoyed. Actually it felt kind of I don't know, I felt kind of proud I guess you can say. Suddenly I heard an "Ahh" and I looked up to see Sakura, along with Hoshina and Hikaru.

"Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, what are you guys doing here?" Mikan asked as she ran up to Hotaru and tried to give her a hug but unfortunately….

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan was now lying down on the floor crying. "Don't touch me with your baka germs" Hotaru said. "Aww Hotaru-chan, don't be mean to Mikan-chan" Hikaru said only to receive…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Now both Mikan and Hikaru were lying on the floor both crying. Ruka sweat dropped at this sight. "Umm Hotaru, shouldn't you be a bit nicer?" Ruka asked only to receive a glare followed by "Shut up Ruka, or do you also want to be hit by my baka gun?" Ruka took a step backwards.

By this time Hitomi was giggling. "What's so funny Hitomi?" Hotaru asked in cold voice. Hitomi stopped giggling and took out her notebook and jot down something before showing it to them. "So… when did you guys start calling each other by the first names and without the honorifics? By now, Hotaru and Ruka started to blush but Hotaru quickly hid it.

Hotaru then sighed before saying in a loud voice, "You know you should quit hiding and come out. Did you think I was stupid not to notice how you were following us?"

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I know this was short but I really couldn't think of anything…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

_**Tear Droplet:**_ (holds head with tears) oww Hotaru what was that for?

**Hotaru:** For writing this chapter.

**Ruka:** (blushes a tomato red) T-Tear Droplet, why did you write a chapter like this?

CLICK CLICK CLICK

**Ruka:** Hotaru!!!!!!!! (Runs after her)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ahh I'm sorry Ruka but I think the readers would like it right? Maybe they'll start reviewing again.

**Hotaru:** Who would review for this stupid story?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey Hotaru, if I receive 5-10 more reviews, you'll get an all you can eat buffet pass, 1000 rabbits, and these pictures of Ruka's sleeping face that would definitely sell high.

**Hotaru:** Review or feel the wrath of my baka gun.

**Ruka: **HOTARU! I'll never let you get your hands on those photos now give those other photo's back to me!

**Hotaru:** (Dodges) Ruka's newly blushing face photos on sale now for 10 rabbits each. If you review you'll get it for free.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ahem, since these two are playing around, I'll thank those who reviewed since it's only one.

Thank you konnie so much for reviewing you really do deserve this personalized thank you. Please continue to support me.

**Hotaru:** In the meantime, you other readers review or feel the wrath of my baka gun. To add on, you people will get a picture of a blushing Ruka if you do.

**Ruka:** HOTARU!!!!!! (Runs after her once more)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Umm yeah, please review. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Omake:The Drawing of the Deuce

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey everybody ^^ I'm kind of sad that hardly anybody reviewed once more but I'm glad that at least people added my stories to their favs and such.

**Hikaru:** Don't worry, because since this chapter or omake is about me, maybe I'll be able to save this stories reputation!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ (giggles) the way you said that made it sound like you are a super hero.

**Hikaru:** Really? He he

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Now I know that I already did how Hikaru became a guardian but this omake is about how he got his shugo chara.

**Hikaru:** That's great! Kukai is going to be here. I wonder how our reactions are going to be.

_**Tear Droplet: Oh**_ ok then Hikaru, care to do the disclaimer?

**Hikaru:** Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara now please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!

* * *

**Omake: The Drawing of the Deuce **

Hikaru: So yeah all of you have heard that I've gotten my shugo chara Kukai ever since I was 5 right? Now you are probably wondering how I got it. Well it's not really such a big deal but…..

_**Tear Droplet**_, other characters, and audience: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Hikaru: Ok ok no need to shout!

The story

It happened when I was 5 years old.

I was at Seiyo Academy in the school yard where we had P.E. We were currently getting ready to play dodge ball. The only one who never participated in any of these games was Hotaru Imai, an emotionless girl who never really took interest in anything. Everybody was sitting down while the chosen captains were choosing players to play with them.

"I choose Li" both of them said at once. "No I want him" one of them shouted back. "You had him on your team last time so now it's my turn" the other one yelled back. "No that was you" the first once shot back.

I sighed. It was tough being good at sports back then because everybody wanted you on their team so they could win. What's the point of winning anyway?

I finally stood up and said "Sensei, I'm not feeling well today. Is it okay if I sit out?"

"Ohh sure go ahead Li-san" he said as he returned to whatever he was doing. Hey how was I supposed to know what he did? I was only 5 back then.

I sighed in relief and walked over to a nearby bench where Imai was sitting. As I walked I could here the captains going "Look what you did. I bet he didn't feel like playing because you wouldn't let him join my team. He probably wanted to" "Ha you wish! He wanted to join my team!"

As soon as I took a seat I slumped back. "Tough being good at sports huh?" a voice called out. "Yeah" I muttered back until I realized who it was. It was Imai, the emotionless girl who never talks to anyone unless it was necessary. "What's wrong? Surprised that the great Hotaru Imai is talking to someone in a class lower then hers?" she said again.

I was stumped. She completely read my mind.

"It's not that hard to figure out what you are saying baka" she said once again as she took out a bottle of orange juice and drank. I was quite paranoid because she called me a baka but I just shrugged it off and watched the game of dodge ball.

After the game was over the P.E. teacher had made an announcement. "Ok everybody, there are currently going to be tryouts for sports teams. Now I know that you guys are too young to join but these tryouts will help you guys prepare for when you guys can really play which is in 4 years. (Then isn't it a bit early to be doing this?) You kids have been always coming towards my office and asking when you can play those sports such as soccer and basketball so now to be fair, we have these mini clubs for you guys so you can enjoy playing them at a young age. If you want to sign up for them, please come to my office and ask for a sign up sheet. Class dismiss" he said as he walked towards his office.

Already after the teacher left, the kids were talking to each other asking if they were going to join or not. "Ne ne, Li-kun what sport are you going to join?" they asked. "Yeah, Li is good at all sports. I wonder what he's going to choose" somebody said.

"I'm choosing soccer"

"I'm choosing basketball"

"I'm choosing volleyball"

"I think I'll choose lacrosse"

"I might try out for floor hockey"

I was stumped. Exactly what sport was I to choose? I liked them all and I just couldn't choose just one. If only there was a way for me to choose them all.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooO

After school, I was silently taking the long way home as I passed by some shops. I finally came to a stop when I stopped in front of a sports equipment shop. I started to think.

"What sport should I choose? I really want to play in a team but the problem is I don't know what I should choose." Suddenly I felt something roll by my feet. I looked down surprised to see that it was an egg. I gently picked it up and looked at it. It was a weird egg I'll tell you that. It kind of looked like a soccer ball since there were hexagons of black and white.

Suddenly I recalled why I was standing in front of the sports equipment store and went back into my thoughts of what club to choose. I was disrupted once again when I heard a crack. "Ohh dear" I thought aloud. The egg was hatching and I didn't know what to do with it.

The egg finally completely hatched and out came a mini person with brownish messy hair wearing a uniform that looks suitable for soccer while bouncing a soccer ball on his head. "Yo!" he said out loud which startled me.

"You're Hikaru right?" he asked again and I nodded in reply since I was too shocked to even speak. "What the heck is this? It's talking. What should I do? It knows who I am. Gya!!!!!!!!"

"My name is Kukai and I'm your guardian spirit." "Guardian spirit?" I managed to say. "Yup guardian spirit. You are confused about what sport to take right? Well I'm here to help you" he said again.

Suddenly I heard some women nearby talking. "What's wrong with that boy? Why is he talking to himself? Maybe he's ill." Kukai took notice of this and said "come on, let's go home so I can continue explaining stuff to you" he said as he floated around.

"Ok "I replied as we continued to walk. Well at least I walked. Kukai just floated. By the time we came to the front of my house it hit me. "Wait, why must I take you to my house? You are a complete stranger to me" I said.

"Did you just notice that now? Anyway it's too late. Don't worry I'm here to help you not stalk you" he said as he flew in while I followed him.

I led him to my room and closed the door. "Ok now explain who the heck are you and what do you want?" "Yeash didn't I tell you? I'm your shugo chara, Kukai. You don't know what sport you want to play right? That's why I'm here to help you. You are also a bit confused about how you should act. Well I'm here to help." He said again.

For 2 hours straight, I had Kukai explain more too me. I found out a lot such as how normal people can't see them and about the embryo, the magical egg that can grant any wish. Our conversation was interrupted when my mother called out "Hikaru! Hitomi's here. Come down and play with her.

Great…… I almost forgot that my cousin Hitomi was coming over today. She's so annoying. She won't even speak much. Why did my dad and her mom have to be siblings? I don't even see any resemblance between them except for the fact that they are half French making us I don't know… a quarter French?

The next thing I knew, there was a knock on the door. Knowing who it was I opened it and said "Look I'm busy so can you go play by yourself for a while?" She held out a notebook which read "But Okaa-san and Otou-san told me to play with you. Your mother and father also told you to be nice to be. Besides, you can't disobey your parents now can you?"

I grinned. I hate it how she's only a couple of months older then me yet she commands me to do stuff just like an older sister would. She then walked into my room and stared and Kukai who was surprised by her action. She took out a pen and scribbled something out before showing me. "Hey Hikaru! What is this?" it said.

"Ehh you can see him!?" I exclaimed shocked. She nodded in reply. "_Didn't Kukai tell me that normal people couldn't see him? Does that mean that Hitomi is not normal_? ""Oi Kukai, why is she able to see you?" I asked "didn't you say that normal people can't see you guys? Why is she able to see you? Is she not normal?"

"No she's normal. It's just that when children are young and their hearts egg hasn't been developed yet, their clear eyes can see us that's why" he explained. Hitomi then scribbled something on the notebook once more and showed it to Kukai who looked confused while reading it.

"Hey Hikaru, what does this say?" he asked as I came over to read it. "You idiot, he can't read French."She sighed before saying "Bonjour! Je m'applle Hitomi Hoshina. Comment t'appelle-tu? (Hello, my name is Hitomi Hoshina. What's your name?)"

I was shocked. Did she just speak? I've known her for over a year now and she didn't speak until like last week when her parents came over. Now she's talking to Kukai like she's known him for years. Noticing how Kukai still looked confused I said "he doesn't understand any French you know."

She pouted a little before taking out her notebook and wrote "Well you should have said that earlier."She turned the page and wrote "Hi! My name is Hitomi Hoshina. What's your name? And what are you?"

"Ohh hi Hitomi. My name is Kukai and I'm Hikaru's shugo chara." "Shugo Chara?" she wrote again. "Yes, I am going to guide him to his future. Basically I'm blah blah blah blah. (Ok I don't want to write an explanation on the whole thing)

"Keep this a secret from my parents will you" Hikaru asked when Kukai finished the explanation. Hitomi nodded in reply. "Hitomi it's time to go home!" Hitomi's mother called out. Hitomi got up and walked towards the door. "Nice meeting you Kukai. Bye!" she said before she left.

The next day

The next day I woke up and saw Kukai still there. "So it wasn't a dream" I thought out loud. "Nope and you'll be late at this rate if you don't hurry up" he said. I quickly took a glance at the clock which read 8:30."Freak! I'm going to be late" I shouted as I ran all over the house doing my morning routines and headed out for school.

Time skip to P.E.

It was P.E. once more and students were crowding around me asking what team I was going to join.

"Nee Li-kun did you decide what club you are going to join yet?" one of them asked.

"_Freak! I completely forgot about it_." "Excuse me for a minute" I said as I dashed away dragging Kukai with me. "Ok you said you'll help me choose now what sport should I choose?" I finally asked. "Soccer" he simply replied. "Soccer, why soccer?" I asked.

"Simple, I love all the sports just like you do but I can't have enough of soccer. The same would go for you. You should choose soccer" "Ok" I simply replied. Kind of stupid now that I think about it because I'm listening to advice from something that calls them my shugo chara.

5 years later

After 5 years, I've finally got to know Hotaru a bit better. Probably because I annoyed her too much. I was currently sitting in my seat while Kukai slouched on my pencil case. "Hai minna-san (ok everyone) this is Mikan Sakura the daughter of the famous writer Yuka Azumi and photographer Izumi Yukihira" said our teacher Fukutan.

Kukai was staring at her for a while. "Kukai is something the matter?" I whispered. "I sense something strong about that girl" he muttered back. I looked up as she took the seat next to Hotaru. Seeing how Hotaru was her usual self, I decided to make her feel welcome. "That's Hotaru Imai" I said.

And so yeah, that was the day it all began from what you know

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ok I think that should be good enough right? Sorry about the grammar mistakes because as usual I didn't feel like revising it. And also, sorry if it bored you.

**Hikaru:** Don't worry I don't think it bored them.

**Hotaru:** Well I was bored.

**Hikaru:** Hey Hotaru-chan what's wrong?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh she's just mad because I only received 1 review last time and I promised to give her some stuff if I got 5. She also has nothing to blackmail me about so I'm safe from her blackmails. Now let's thank those people shall we. And Hikaru, give our only reviewer a little something extra.

**Hikaru:** (bends on one of his knees and holds her hand) konnie thank you so much for reviewing on the last chapter. Tear Droplet really appreciates this. We hope for you to continue supporting Tear Droplet in her stories. (Then gives a light kiss on her hand)

CLICK CLICK CLICK

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ok… first you were a super hero in the beginning and now you are prince charming? (Starts laughing)

**Hikaru:** (blushes from embarrassment) H-hey you said something extra and Hotaru-chan quit taking those pictures!

**Hotaru:** Also as promised, here's a picture of a blushing Ruka.

**Ruka:** HOTARU!!!!!

**Hotaru:** Tear Droplet also told me to give you a picture of when he kissed your hand. (Passes the photos)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ahem let's thank the other people now and here Hotaru here's 15 rabbits for if you do so and Ruka, you may have the original copy of you blushing since I know you are mad.

**Hotaru:** (takes rabbits) thank you xalizzle for adding this story to your favorites.

**Ruka:** (takes photo) Thank you Ichigo325 for also adding this story to your favorites.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ok sorry if I forgot anybody. I don't think I did though. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! You can tell me if it was bad, good, needs some improvements. If it needs improvements, please tell me what to do to fix it. PLEASE!!!!! At this rate I don't think this story is wanted anymore. (Starts crying)

**Hikaru:** Wahh Tear Droplet don't cry! Hey you girls review and I'll give you guys a kiss on the hand too!

**Hotaru:** Now that I have to get a picture of.

**Hikaru:** Please! I'm willing to embarrass myself so if you would just review.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Wahh so kind of Hikaru. (Gives him a hug)

**Ruka:** Umm so yeah, review for my sake too.


	15. Connecting:Adding the King

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I'm so glad about the reviews I received. I would I also like to thank DemonAngelGirl for reviewing so much^^. Because of her, I was able to have the motivation to continue writing this story since I was think about possibly discontinue it. I would also like to thank konnie for reviewing once more ^^

**Natsume:** What kind of chapter is this?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ This is the last part to the connecting chapters.

**Natsume:** Why does it have to be me?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ It's because you are the last guardian I need to connect into the group.

**Natsume:** I'm fine by myself.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh by the way everybody, I would appreciate it if you can check out my new story Expect the Unexpected. The titles kind of crappy I guess but hey I want to know what you guys think of it.

**Natsume:** Don't read it people, it's boring.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I need their opinion not yours. Now as punishment do the disclaimer.

**Natsume:** Why should I?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ If you don't, I'll make you do something embarrassing in the chapter.

**Natsume:** This wimp over here doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara which also includes its characters.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I'm not wimp.

**Natsume:** Ohh of coarse you're not, how inconsiderate of me. You aren't a wimp, you are a crybaby.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ My penname is Tear Droplet, T-ear- Dr-op-let.

**Natsume:** What's this you say your name is Rain Drop?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh close enough. I tried making this more like Gakuen Alice this time so yeah enjoy!

* * *

**Connecting: Adding the King**

(A/N: This is the same day as the other "Connecting" chapters)

Natsume lied down on his bed while Tadase sat on his desk sorting out the guardian papers that Natsume was forced to bring home and sort but instead Tadase is doing it. Suddenly a voice called out.

"Oi! Natsume! I'm going to visit her today, you want to come along?" it asked.

"No, now go away!" Natsume replied.

"Okay, whatever suit yourself" the voice replied back and then the sound of the door could be heard.

Natsume took out a manga to read during this time afterwards while Tadase continued to sort papers. The only sound that could be heard now was the sound of ruffling papers and the clock ticking. The silence was soon disturbed about an hour later.

"Natsume I'm done sorting the papers" Tadase said as he organized the papers in a neat pile and flew over to the bed.

"Hn" Natsume replied still flipping through the pages.

"Natsume, are you going to just sit here all day reading manga?" Tadase asked again.

Natsume didn't reply which made Tadase angry. "Look you stubborn King; if you are going to become a king then start acting like one. Start calling up your loyal servants and serve you!" Tadase shouted.

"Hn" was once again Natsume's reply once again.

"Alright you disobeying King it's time to teach you a lesson! Chara-Change!" Tadase shouted and immediately a fiery crown appeared on Natsume's head.

"Be a good boy now and go over to the phone and dial up one of the servants!" Tadase yelled while pointing at his cell phone.

Natsume put down his manga and walked over to pick up his phone. He then dialed Ruka's number and listened to the ring.

"_RING…..RING…..RING…..RING….. I'm sorry but t he person you are trying to contact is not available at the moment. Please leave a message_" and at that moment Natsume shut his phone and immediately the crown disappeared.

"Are you going to annoy me all day until I do something?" Natsume asked (more like demanded in a frightening tone)

"Yeah" Tadase replied.

"Fine, I'll go out to the bookstore in central town to pick up the new series to this manga" Natsume said as he got up to change.

Central Town

Natsume arrived at central town about an hour later. He walked into his bookstore and immediately approached the manga section. While he was looking at the mangas, something caught his eye. Natsume turned around to face the window and there in the seafood restaurant across the street was what looked like his best friend Ruka and the Ice Queen.

"_What is Ruka doing with that Ice Queen?_" Natsume silently thought to himself.

"Ohh look, it's the Queen and Jack along with t heir charas" Tadase said looking out the window. "Let's stop by and say hello"

"No, let them enjoy their little date" Natsume said smirking while he walked over to the cashier to pay for his books with Tadase trailing behind.

"What did you buy?" Tadase asked when they walked out of the store.

"The next book to the series along with some other books such as the newly released King of Gag comics to shut you up" Natsume replied.

At the cue, Hotaru and Ruka walked out of the restaurant. "_Hmm I wonder where they are going._" Natsume thought quietly to himself as he aimlessly started following them.

He stopped midway when he heard an "Ahh!" and looked up to see who made that sound.

Natsume's POV

"Ohh it's polka dots" I unconsciously said out loud. I saw the whole scene where Polka was with the singer and the new jer- er deuce and how she got hit with one of the ice queen's inventions and the same for the deuce. I then heard her say "You know you should quit hiding and come out. Did you think I was stupid not to notice how you were following us?"

I jerked up. Was she talking to me? I wasn't really sure until I got hit with her inventions.

Normal POV

"Yeah I'm talking to you. Who else has been stalking us since we exited the restaurant" Hotaru said again

Everyone was staring at her as she talked aimlessly into the air. Hotaru sighed and turned around to aim the baka gun to where Natsume was standing. Natsume who wasn't paying attention, couldn't avoid it and got hit. He was now rubbing his head while throwing a deathly glare at Hotaru who was in front of him.

"Natsume!" Ruka exclaimed as he ran over to him "What are you doing here!?"

"Stalking us I presume" Ikuto said as he floated by.

"Shut up you crafty cat! We were just at that bookstore and you guys happened to be there" Tadase yelled back.

"Ohh if it isn't Hyuuga-san" Mikan said as she ran over to the three with Hitomi and Hikaru following her.

Natsume looked up and almost blushed because of Mikan's outfit but thanks to his stoic face nobody was able to get possibly a glimpse at it (except for Ikuto).

"Hmm so it's strawberries today huh?" Natsume said looking away.

"WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW! YOU STUPID PERVERT" Mikan shouted.

"You shouldn't run while wearing a skirt" Natsume plainly stated.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Utau said angrily while coming out of her egg which was inside Hitomi's purse.

"Gya!! Ikuto! You came to see me right!?" Utau exclaimed as she flew over to Ikuto and tried to hug him but he easily avoided.

"I can easily read your hugging pattern you know" Ikuto said.

"Hey Natsume, what are you doing here?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing" Natsume plainly stated as he continued to walk.

Hitomi then took out her notebook to show everyone.

"Since we are all here, why not we all go eat lunch together?" is what it said.

"Thanks for the offer Hoshina-san but Hotaru and I ate already" Ruka replied.

"It's okay. I'm still hungry after all" Hotaru replied.

"So why don't we go and eat lunch at Angel's Café?" Hikaru asked again.

"Sure" Hotaru replied as she started to walk towards the direction of the café.

"Ahh Ruka, you may leave that luggage with my manager at Dreams Corporations. You know where it is right?" Hitomi wrote on a notebook.

"Ahh yeah, thanks" Ruka replied.

Suddenly Shizune appeared. "No need, I'm already here" she said.

"Yamanouchi-san what are you doing here?" Hitomi said surprised in a low voice.

"I was thinking of telling you that you have a photo shoot in an hour and a half and now that I'm here, I'll take the stuff Nogi-kun has here" she said as she took the stuff. "Don't worry, I was going to visit Imai-kun later on so I'll be sure to give these stuff to him" Shizune said.

"Okay thank you for your service" Ruka said as he bowed.

"Now let's go to Angel's Café!" Hikaru exclaimed as he dragged Mikan and Hitomi to where Hotaru was.

"Are you coming Natsume?" Ruka asked as he started to walk towards the four.

"Hn" was Natsume's reply as he walked with Ruka.

(I don't want to write the café part since it's not that important. I'll just cue you in on what happened. Mikan met Anna there and found out that her parents own the café. Natsume ordered a strawberry shortcake, Ruka ordered a cup of coffee, Hitomi ordered some rose tea, and Hotaru, Mikan, and Hikaru ordered a bunch of cakes.)

After they finished 

"Wow I'm stuffed" Mikan exclaimed when they exited the café.

"You eat too much Strawberry print" Natsume stated.

Mikan tried to restrain her temper and said "But I am quite surprised that Hyuuga-kun would eat a strawberry shortcake"

"Natsume's favorite fruit is strawberry" Ruka stated as he placed a hand on Natsume's shoulder.

"Shut up Ruka" Natsume said angrily.

"Wow him like strawberries, I would never imagine" Mikan stated "By the way, why didn't Ruka-pyon and Hitomi eat anything?"

"I already ate Sakura-san, remember?" Ruka answered.

"Ohh I see, but why didn't Hitomi eat anything?"

"I can't take in many calories" Hitomi wrote out on a notebook.

"Ohh I see" Mikan replied as she continued to walk. They were now in the middle of Central Town (where we first started with the two first connecting chapters) There weren't any people around except for 3 and Mikan instantly recognized one of them.

"Nobora-chan!" Mikan exclaimed as she began to run towards her but was pulled back.

Mikan turned to see who had yanked her hand and prevented her from going to Nobora and surprisingly it was Natsume.

"What the heck you jerk! Let me go" Mikan exclaimed as she broke free from his grasp.

"Sakura-san, don't go near them" Ruka stated as he pulled Mikan behind him. (Currently the girls are behind the boys.)

"Huh? Why?" Mikan wondered as she looked from Hotaru to Hitomi to Hikaru.

"Mikan look who's with them" Hotaru answered the confused Mikan.

Mikan turned and saw Reo and Shido standing by Nobora.

"Hmm if it isn't the playing cards" Reo said as he stepped in front of Nobora "what are you guys doing here? Perhaps you are here to play?"

"You wish you stupid bastard" Natsume scoffed.

"Hmm Nobora, you know you should transform to get rid of them so we could get back to the company" Shido said.

"Ahh but Mikan-chan" Nobora muttered under her breath.

"Nobora! Come on let's transform and get rid of them" Yuki shouted as she came out.

"But…." Nobora stuttered.

"Ahh why me? Nobora's heart, unlock!" Yuki shouted as an ice blue color started to surround Nobora and Yuki.

"Chara Nani (Character Transformation) Broken Arrow" Nobora and Yuki said. Nobora was now dressed up in a white fluffy winter dress that reached her knees with white snow boots. On her hair was a white headband with two snowflakes on the ends. Her eyes were now currently ice blue and looked lifeless.

"Nobora-chan?" Mikan muttered softly.

"Now Nobora, take care of them while we take our leave" Reo said as he gave her a pat on the shoulder and walked away with Shido.

Nobora didn't show any emotion. All she did was look at the six and aimed an ice dagger at them which the boys dodged (Hikaru barely dodged) while the girls ran for it.

"What's wrong with Nobora-chan!?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Now's not the time to ask questions!" Hotaru shouted back.

"Nobora-chan stop it!" a voice called out. Haruka came out of her egg and flew towards Nobora.

"Stop it Nobora, don't hurt them!" Haruka said.

Nobora's eyes started to show her normal color again as she blinked twice to see what was going on.

"Mikan-chan?" she exclaimed in surprise as she looked around. She noticed how she was transformed and immediately knew what happened.

"Sorry" she exclaimed as she ran away.

"Nobora-chan?" Mikan shouted after her but she was already gone.

"Man Haruka why did you ruin all the fun!" Yuki shouted as the character transformation was undone.

"Nobora-chan didn't want to hurt them! You should quit forcing her! She doesn't want to be like that!" Haruka shouted back.

"Humph what would you understand. Of course Nobora wants to be cold. That's why I was born idiot" Yuki scoffed back as she gave her a slap on the cheek.

"Nobora-chan?" Haruka said with tears as she turned to Nobora.

"I almost hurt her… I almost hurt Mikan-chan… my only friend" Nobora muttered to herself.

Back to the group

Mikan was too shock to speak after the incident. Everybody was quiet until Hitomi decided to break the silence.

"Why don't we all go back to the Dreams Corporations" she said softly "I have a photo shoot in half an hour, come one Mikan-chan lets go" she said as she took Mikan's hand and dragged her to the direction of Dreams Corporation. The other four followed them.

When they arrived at Dreams Corporations, they were sitting in the lobby while waiting for Hitomi's manager. It was pure silence once more until Hikaru decided to break it this time.

"Hey, what's the AAO?" he asked.

"Let me answer that for you Hikaru" Ruka answered.

"The AAO is a short version on saying the Anti-Alice Organization. The people there would stop at nothing to get their hands on the embryo. This is the reason why there are x eggs. They would just pull out the eggs of the children's heart until they finally find it. We don't know why they want it though"

"But why out of all the names the AAO?" Hikaru asked.

"It seems that the guardian's in Alice Academy have been an hindrance to them for years so my guess is that is the reason why" Ruka answered.

"That girl and 2 boys you saw earlier are part of the organization" Tadase continued which caught Mikan's attention.

Tadase continued to speak" The boy with red hair was named Reo Mouri. He is a singer working under the AAO. He is currently number 3 on the list. Hoshina-san usually sees him often so we can usually keep in track to make sure the AAO doesn't scheme anything bad. The other boy was Shido, Reo's bodyguard"

Hikaru glanced at Mikan before asking "who was the girl?"

"The girl is known no other than Nobora Ibaragi or the Ice Princess"

Mikan then recalled when she first met Reo and how ice daggers helped Reo escape.

_Flashback (Chapter 3-The Drawn Joker)_

Suddenly ice daggers came flying towards all of the guardians. "Hotaru!" shouted Mikan as she shielded her from the ice daggers and got hit. Suddenly the character transformation was undone and there laid the hurt Mikan and Amu right by her side also a bit hurt. "Mikan!" screamed the surprised Hotaru "Why did you do such a reckless thing?" "Good job ice princess" said Reo

_End of flashback_

"_So Nobora-chan was the one who was throwing the ice daggers_" Mikan thought to herself in disbelief.

"Ibaragi-san is like a puppet that works for them. We don't know why but from the looks of it, she doesn't really want to work for them. She can do character transformations too and to make it more shocking, she has two charas" Tadase continued.

"Then if she doesn't want to work for them, then why was she still obeying their commands!?" Yaya exclaimed.

"Ibaragi-san seems to have a split personality. Usually she would be someone who is shy but there are occasions where she acts different with or without a character change" Ruka answered.

Mikan still didn't know what to believe. She stared down at the floor in disbelief.

Hitomi glanced at Mikan and quickly noted how she was still confused.

"Putting that aside, Mikan-chan do you want to take the photo shoot with me?" she asked softly with a smile as she tilted her head to face Mikan who was staring at the floor.

"Eh!?" Mikan exclaimed when she finally came back to her senses.

"That won't be a problem right Yamanouchi-san?" Hitomi asked Shizune who also appeared at the same time she asked.

"Yeah I don't see anything wrong with that" she replied.

"Great now let's go Mikan and Hotaru" she said as she dragged them to the dressing rooms.

"Wait why must I also change?" Hotaru exclaimed.

"100 rabbits for each photo" Shizune said as Hotaru quietly allowed herself to be hauled away.

Shizune then left the lobby to the dressing rooms.

Natsume feeling bored took out a manga to read. Everybody else was now sitting. It was now quiet as only the flipping of Natsume's manga could be heard.

"What are you reading?" Rima asked as she turned to look at Natsume.

Natsume didn't reply. Rima then took notice of a manga sticking out of the bag with other mangas in it.

"Mind if I read one of the mangas?" Rima asked.

"Hn" was Natsume's reply.

"I'll take that as a yes then" she said as she took out The King of Comedy.

Rima nestled down and read the comic with Amu, Yaya, Kukai, Nadeshiko and Tadase reading along.

"This manga is so funny!" Yaya exclaimed as she laughed.

Amu tried to restrain her laughter while Kukai was also laughing. Tadase, Nadeshiko and Rima just looked amused but Rima was secretly laughing inside.

Suddenly the door to the female dressing rooms swung open and out came out Hitomi, Mikan, and Hotaru dressed up as cowgirls.

Hitomi wore her hair down with a white cowgirl's hat with white cowgirl boots and a white dress that reached up to her knee with a pink leathered belt. Mikan also let her hair down and wore almost an identical outfit only in pink and with a purple leathered belt instead. Hotaru wore an identical outfit to the other two only in a lavender color and with a white belt.

"_Man their_ (referring to Mikan and Hotaru) _so cute_" Natsume and Ruka thought at the same time when they saw them and turned away.

"Waa Mi-chan you look so cute!" Yaya said flying over to Mikan.

"Not bad" Amu and Rima said in unison as they also flew over to her.

"I wouldn't think Hotaru would wear this type of clothing" Nadeshiko said as she flew over to Hotaru.

"Shut it" Hotaru said.

"Now you boys better go change too" Hitomi said as she walked over to them "the photo shoot will start in 15 minutes."

"Eh!!!! Why must we also change!?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"You guys are going to be issued together with Hitomi in the magazine. You are her friends after all so let's have you guys take a group photo" Shizune said as she came out.

"Now hurry up, and change" she said as she pushed the three boys into the males changing room.

When they came out, they were wearing matching cowboy outfits.

Natsume was wearing a jet black cowboy hat with a black shirt, jacket, pants, and shoes. He also had a yellow star on the vest. Attached to his pants was a pocket that kept a fake gun which was also black(He kind of looks like a sheriff don't you think?). Ruka wore an identical outfit to Natsume's only in brown colored. Hikaru wore a similar outfit only in a honey brown color.

"Why must we dress up as cowboys!" Hikaru exclaimed when he came out.

"Simple, this months theme seems to be the wild west so it's natural for you guys to be dressed as cowboys" Shizune replied.

"Hn kudarenai (useless)"Natsume stated.

"Now quit chit chatting. Hitomi has a tight schedule to keep you know" Shizune exclaimed as she dragged the 5 (Hitomi followed) to where the photos were to be taken.

Time Skip

"Man today was fun!" Mikan exclaimed as she sat down at the couch.

"Everyone looked like they were having fun with the photos" Yaya exclaimed back.

"Well almost everybody" Rima corrected "The kings' chair didn't seem to be enjoying it" she stated as she looked at a photo given to them of the shoot.

"yea what seems to be his problem" Amu added on while looking at the photo.

"Anyway, it's been a while. Why don't we watch TV?" she said as she turned on the television.

A comedy show immediately popped out. "Let's watch this" Yaya exclaimed.

"Now we'll have some people from the audience demonstrate some funny stances" one of the announcers said. (Two people came up) "Bala Balance (Balancing Balance)" they said as they preformed a crooked stance of the balancing move from the King of Comedy.

"Rima what's wrong?" Amu asked as she noticed Rima burning up with rage.

"What kind of pose was that just now?" she said as a fiery background could be seen.

"R-Rima?" Amu stuttered.

"Mikan! Show these two what a real balance stance is!" she exclaimed as a red bow appeared on top of Mikan's head.

Mikan immediately got up and preformed the correct balancing pose with Rima.

"Bala Balance" they said with goofy faces while Amu and Yaya stared at them with shock written on their faces.

"Ri/Mi- Rima/Mikan?" Amu stuttered.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Sigh what a long chapter. I tried making the paragraphs shorter so it'll be easier to read. So, how is it? Does it still suck? I know it still sound a lot like Shugo Chara and I apologize. If you have any suggestions, please let me know.

**Rima:** How can you make me do that in front of them!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Now Rima, what's wrong with it?

**Rima:** It's not cool that's what!

**Amu:** Now Rima calm down.

**Yaya:** That's right Rima-tan, nothing to be embarrassed about.

**Rima:** Shut up! You don't know what it's like to feel embarrassed like this!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Now would you three stop bickering? Thank those who reviewed.

**Amu:** Sigh….thanks konnie for reviewing once more.

**Yaya:** Moe! Amu-chi say it like you mean it! Anyway, thanks you DemonAngelGirl for reviewing 7 times and adding this story to your favorites! You should have seen Tear Droplet's face when she saw it.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ya- Yaya!

**Rima:** (clicks buttons)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Rima what are you doing?

**Rima:** Texting a servant to do the thanks.

_**Tear Droplet**_**, Amu, and Yaya:** Just do it by yourself.

**Nadeshiko:** What's going on here?

**Amu:** Nadeshiko!

**Yaya:** Hey Nad-chi!

**Amu:** Hey Nadeshiko can you do the thanks? Rima doesn't want to do it.

**Rima:** Never mind, I'll do it! (glares at Nadeshiko) Thank you domino90 for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts.

**Nadeshiko:** Ara (oh my) looks like there is still one more person. I'll do this one. Thank you some_girl for reviewing. Looks like you're a new reader. Please support Tear Droplet ^^

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Really thanks you guys! I wonder how many reviews I'll receive this time. Ohh well it doesn't really matter anymore I guess. I shouldn't force you guys to review if you don't want to. I would really appreciate it though if you would. Anyways, until next chapter! Bye!

**Extra:** From now on if you would like to know like when I'm going to update my stories, please visit my profile. It will tell you when the latest I should update again is. You may also go there to see other info such as character info on my own characters.


	16. Card Games

_**Tear Droplet:**_ SO SORRY! I'm so sorry everybody that I updated so late . I had a school dance that I had to attend to the day I was to update and then my computer had problems.

**Mikan:** Tear Droplet I'm sure they don't mind the lateness.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yeah I guess your right but I'm also delayed with my other stories. So Mikan do the disclaimer so I can update the other stories while I'm at it. Before that, I'll just like you guys to know that I won't be updating so fast anymore. I have projects and tests coming up. Happy EARLY Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it thought. Mikan.

**Mikan:** Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Card Games**

"Ohh no I'm going to be late!" Mikan exclaimed as she ran all over her house preparing for school.

"Why does it always seem like she does this every morning?" Amu asked as she gave a yawn.

"Ne Rima-tan, why are you still in your egg?" Yaya asked as she gave Rima's egg a little push.

"GO AWAY!" Rima exclaimed from inside the egg.

"Aww what's wrong? Are you still embarrassed about what happened last night?" Yaya asked.

_Flashback_

"Now we'll have some people from the audience demonstrate some funny stances" one of the announcers said. (Two people came up) "Bala Balance (Balancing Balance)" they said as they preformed a crooked stance of the balancing move from the King of Comedy.

"Rima what's wrong?" Amu asked as she noticed Rima burning up with rage.

"What kind of pose was that just now?" she said as a fiery background could be seen.

"R-Rima?" Amu stuttered.

"Mikan! Show these two what a real balance stance is!" she exclaimed as a red bow appeared on top of Mikan's head.

Mikan immediately got up and preformed the correct balancing pose with Rima.

"Bala Balance" they said with goofy faces while Amu and Yaya stared at them with shock written on their faces.

"Ri/Mi- Rima/Mikan?" Amu and Yaya stuttered.

Rima noticing what she did just now froze as the bow disappeared from Mikan's head.

"Eh!" Mikan exclaimed.

Everyone was now staring at Rima with shocked expressions.

"Kyaa!" Rima exclaimed as she curled herself into a ball and then went inside her egg.

_End of Flashback_

Now Rima won't come out of her egg.

"Hey Rima, how long are you going to stay in there?" Mikan asked "That wasn't really such a big deal.

"Could it be that Rima actually likes gags?" Amu asked.

"Kya!" Rima exclaimed as she popped out of her egg with an embarrassed expression.

"Eh! Rima-tan really does like gags" Yaya said excitedly.

"You guys better not tell anyone!" Rima exclaimed once more.

Amu laughed a bit "okay don't worry we won't"

Mikan looked at the clock and screeched "Kya! Look at the time! I'm going to be late for the guardian's meeting again" she said as she ran downstairs and out the door.

"Bye mom, sorry I have a meeting to go to again. See ya!" Mikan shouted as she ran out.

"Okay, bye enjoy your day" her mother Yuka replied.

* * *

Mikan ran towards the royal garden and opened the door. "Sorry I'm late" Mikan shouted as she ran in but was surprised to see only Natsume and Tadase there. Mikan walked over to the table and set down her bag before taking a seat.

"Ohayo Hyuuga-kun" Mikan said as she sat down.

"Hn" was Natsume's reply.

"Ohayo Tadase-kun" Amu said nervously.

Tadase looked up from his papers and beamed a smile. "Ohayo Amu-chan" he said causing Amu to blush.

"Eh this is looking good" Yaya whispered to Rima who was back to her normal self.

For about 5 minutes, there was nothing but silence except for the flipping of the papers from Natsume who was reading a manga and Tadase who was sorting the papers.

"Ne, Hyuuga-kun where is everyone?" Mikan asked. (You ask that now!?)

"Sa... (Who knows)" Natsume replied as he turned the page.

"Ahh Sakura-san if you're wondering where everyone else is, they were called by the principal for something" Tadase replied.

"Eh! Why aren't you there then!?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Cause Natsume here knows what they are discussing about" Tadase replied.

"Ahh then I should also go then" Mikan said as she started to pack grab her bag.

"No need to Sakura-san" Tadase continued.

"Why?" Mikan asked

"It's because they are probably staring to return now" Tadase answered.

It was then quiet for another minute

"Ne Hyuuga-kun?" Mikan started.

"Shut up polka dots, you're annoying. Do you ever shut up?" Natsume said while reading his manga.

"Yeash I just wanted to ask a simple question!" Mikan shouted "Hyuuga-kun you're so..."

"Quit calling me Hyuuga-kun! It's so annoying!" Natsume exclaimed.

Mikan, Amu, Yaya, and Rima were taking back by his sudden action. "Okay Jer er- King's chair, what would you like me to call you?" Mikan asked.

Just before Natsume or anybody else can say anything, the other guardian's members appeared.

"Ara Mikan-chan's here" Nadeshiko pointed out.

"Wahh Mikan-chan, you're so mean! Leaving me alone with these 2 to meet with the stupid principal. It was boring!" Hikaru whined as he ran over to Mikan.

"How can it be bad? Hotaru's the same and Hitomi is nice" Mikan asked.

"Humph, you don't know what's bad about her. You don't have someone who threatens you everyday or bribes you just so you can get up. And to make it worse, she records it all or takes pictures than gives it to Hotaru-chan! I can't believe how much Hotaru changed! I didn't think that she would really use these photos to make me bow down to her!" Hikaru whined.

"Yawn.... What's wrong with it?" Hitomi asked silently.

"Hey Hitomi-chan, what's wrong? Didn't get enough sleep?" Mikan asked as she peered over Hikaru's shoulder.

"Hmm umm no I think it's because I am uhh lacking air. Yeah I think that's it. I remember Misaki-sensei teaching us something like that" Hitomi replied.

"Hmm soka! (Ohh I see)" Mikan exclaimed "By the way, what were you talking about with the principal?"

"We were talking about the Alice Festival" Hikaru replied.

"Alice Festival?"

"Yeah, it seems that this school every year holds a little festival for one week before golden week and during it, we do stuff that was organized by the school's students the previous days" Hikaru explained.

"Then why does the principal want to talk to you guys about it?"

"Well seems like the guardian's here are in charge of organizing bits of it. For example, we set budgets for each class, we approve of events, and we order stuff" Hikaru continued.

Just before Hikaru could say anymore, the bell rang signaling it was time for morning homeroom.

"I guess we can continue this later" Hikaru said as he grabbed his bag.

"Okay see you guys later" Mikan replied as she too grabbed her bag and together they ran out the door with their charas following them.

Ruka, Hotaru, and Hitomi grabbed their bags and too proceeded out the door with their charas following them. Ruka stopped halfway as Hotaru and Hitomi continued to walk. "Natsume aren't you going to go to class today? If the teacher sees me in class he'll know that there is no guardian's meeting currently"

"Hn, I don't care" Natsume said as he flipped to the next page on his manga.

"Nogi-kun, I think you should proceed to class. I don't think you should worry about him. He does this too often. If the teacher asks, just say that he's at the principal's office" Tadase said looking up from his paper.

"Umm okay, see you Natsume" Ruka said as he walked out the door and headed to class. Ikuto on the other hand didn't follow him but decided to wander around.

Back with our guardians from Moon Class

"Ohayo boku no class (morning my class)" Narumi said as he skipped into the room. The whole class sweat dropped at his new outfit as usual. He was wearing sweatpants and a sweater; pretty normal right? No! ; That was bright pink and with it he can easily be mistaken as a girl.

As soon as he got near the table, Narumi made a little jump as he twirled to the middle and landed placing his attendance book he was holding on the desk. He gave a smile and said "as you all know, the alice festival is coming"

People started to talk now. The Alice Festival was a pretty exciting thing over the years and everybody wondered what they were going to do. Okay as usual for the Alice festivals, we teachers are suppose to assign you a group that you will work with along with the other classes. Okay here's the following list for all three classes:

(A/N: Of course there is more but I'm just listing a couple of names down)

Entertainment/Attractions:

Imai Hotaru- Stars Class

Li Hikaru- Moon Class

Mochiage-Planets Class

Ogasawara Nonoko- Moon Class

Otonashi Yura- Stars Class

Sakura Mikan- Moon Class

Tobita Yuu- Moon Class

Yome Kokoro-Planets Class

Refreshments:

Aino Hikari- Moon Class

Hino Mizusu-Planets Class

Kitsuneme- Planets class

Ishida Akira-Stars Class (yea I know, for those who read Expect the Unexpected you should know that I used this name. Well I decided to make it a real character)

Nendo Kaoru-Stars Class

Mizuno Sora- Moon Class

Umenomiya Anna-Moon Class

Usami Wakako-Planets Class

Drama

Hanakazari Shizuka-Stars Class

Hoshina Hitomi-Stars Class

Hyuuga Natsume- Planets Class

Nogi Ruka-Planets Class

Rikyo Yuina- Moon Class

Shinichiro Mamoru- Stars Class

Shouda Sumire- Planets Class

Ueda Eichi- Stars Class

**Intermission**

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Phew, took so long to type that I know, I added a lot of my own characters that I just recently created. I needed more people for the other events because the first one had 8 so to be fair, I needed more characters. You don't really need to mind these extra characters here because they play only minor parts. I will put up a character profile on them eventually so it can help you imagine what they look like. And in case you're wondering why Luna isn't there, I decided to put her on vacation.

**Mikan:** There are so many people to remember.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Sorry and I apologize for those readers that I updated late. Like I said, I was at an 8th grade dance on Friday and had too much fun that I was delayed up to today because of my computer. Now I'm delayed for my other stories. I just altered the latest to expect me to update on my profile for all my stories so please check them. I apologize if you're not happy with the results but I'm very busy.

**Mikan:** Tear Droplet I think this intermission is long enough

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh was I boring you? Sorry, back to the story.

**End of Intermission**

"Yay! We're in the same section as Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"Hey calm down will you? Let's see, the other three guardians seem to be at drama" Hikaru said as he looked at the list once more.

"Really? The kings chair guy will act? Now that's funny" Mikan said and started to laugh.

"Yeah really, I wonder if he has any talent" Hikaru stated and started to laugh.

Back at the Royal Garden

"Achoo!"

"Natsume are you alright? Maybe you're catching a cold or it's because of all the pollen in here. You should really go to class" Tadase said as he looked up from his work.

"It's not the pollen nor am I catching a cold" Natsume said rubbing his nose. "Somebody's probably talking about me and if I ever find out who, they are so going to die"

**Intermission (again?)**

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Geez aren't you a bit worked up just because you sneezed?

**Natsume:** Shut up you stupid author now continue with this stupid story.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well first of all, I'm not stupid and neither is this story. Secondly, I thought you said you didn't like this story. (Read my other stories and you'll know which one he said that he didn't like this one (I forgot)) And Lastly, I'm older than you by 2 years in this story so you have no right to boss me around. Now back to the story.

**End of another Intermission**

Meanwhile with the Stars Class

"Hmm Hitomi, you're in the Drama section while I'm in the Entertainment/Attraction sections" Hotaru said to Hitomi who was current sitting on her desk with her head down.

Hitomi scribbled something on her notebook with her head still down and passed it to Hotaru. Hotaru took the notebook and read it "That's nice Hotaru"

Hotaru turned around to see Hitomi almost sleeping.

"Hitomi, are you getting enough sleep?" Nadeshiko came out asking.

Utau then came out and replied "Hitomi had to wake up extra early today because she was in charge of making breakfast since Shizune (A/N: Hitomi's parents knew Shizune so they asked Shizune to take care of Hitomi while they went overseas to work) had something to attend to in the morning"

"Hmm are you sure that's it?" Hotaru asked in a sly tone

"Yeah, what else would you like to know?" Utau exclaimed.

"Betsuni (nothing)" Hotaru replied as she turned to face the front of the room.

Back to Moon class

During the excitement with the students seeing where they were, the charas were floating around.

"Mou! What are they so excited about!?" Yaya exclaimed.

"Saa... some event they talked about this morning. I wasn't really paying attention so I don't know" Kukai replied as he floated around in a lying down position.

"Kukai, let's go see what they are doing!" Yaya exclaimed as she dragged Kukai to Mikan and Hikaru.

"Rima aren't you going to see?"Amu asked as she turned to see Rima curled up in a ball "Rima, are you back in the same state as you were in this morning?"

"No!" Rima exclaimed as she shot back up. "I'm just tired" Rima said as she retired back into her egg.

"Sigh looks like I'm the only left" Amu muttered to herself "not that I care!" she said again as she looked out the window. When she looked she saw someone floating by the room.

"_Was that Ikuto?_" Amu thought as she got up and floated outside and followed Ikuto's path.

"Okay class!" Narumi called out "Please sit down as soon as you know where you are"

People started to proceed back into their seats after Narumi had said so.

"It's going to be so fun! I can't wait Kukai!" Yaya exclaimed as she clung onto Kukai.

"Hey it's just a miniature festival" Kukai said.

Mikan giggled and returned to her seat but was surprised to see Rima's egg and Amu gone. "Hey Yaya, where's Amu?" Mikan asked.

"Eh Amu-chi? Wasn't she here just a while ago?" Yaya asked looking around.

"Hey Rima-tan, Amu-chi wa?" Yaya asked as she knocked hard on Rima's egg.

"Mou Uresai (shut up), Rima said coming out of her egg yawning.

"Hey Rima, did you see where Amu went?" Mikan asked.

"I think she went out for a walk, now if you'll excuse me" Rima replied as she retired back into her egg.

* * *

Amu&Ikuto

"How long are you going to be following me, Amu?" Ikuto said as he stopped flying and turned his head.

"Oh so you noticed?" Amu said silently to herself but Ikuto heard it.

"_She thought I wouldn't notice. Hmm might as well tease her about it_" Ikuto thought.

"So, do you like me so much that you can't keep away from me?" Ikuto said as he flew over to her and held her chin.

Amu blushed and backed away.

"O- of course not. I was just out for a walk. I have to get back now, Mikan's probably looking for me" Amu said as she flew away while Ikuto smirked as she did so.

Amu's return

"So Amu, where have you been?" Mikan asked as Amu returned still with a red face.

"No where, just for a walk" Amu replied.

"Your blushing" Rima said.

"I I am not!" Amu stuttered.

"Hmm so Amu-chi, where did you really go?" Yaya asked slyly.

"I said no where now would you two keep bugging me!" Amu exclaimed as she retired to her egg in a fast rate.

"I wonder what's wrong with her" Mikan asked.

"Mikan! What's keeping you so long!? We need those supplies!" Hikaru called out.

(A/N: They are currently preparing their attractions)

"Ahh gomen, coming!" Mikan said as she picked up a box she was previously holding and ran towards where Hikaru was but accidently tripped and fell spilling the contents.

"Hey are you alright?" Hikaru asked as he took a step to help Mikan up but accidently stepped on a bottle of spray paint that was originally in the box and fell flat on his face on the floor.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

"Man you two can't do anything right!" Hotaru exclaimed as she took photos of Hikaru's sudden action.

"Hotaru! Don't take anymore photos!" Hikaru exclaimed as he shot up and ran after the camera Hotaru was holding but she easily dodged it and got on her Duck Scooter and drove away.

"Sigh this is going to be one interesting Alice Festival!" Mikan said as she got up and picked up the stuff she had dropped.

Ikuto's return

"So Ikuto where have you been?" Ruka asked as soon as Ikuto returned.

"Nowhere" Ikuto simply replied.

"Ikuto!" a voice called out as a figure flew to them which caused Ikuto to move.

"Mou you're so mean!" Utau said with a childish face.

"I can read your hugging patterns easily" Ikuto said plainly.

"So, the Ace, King, and Jack are going to be in drama. I'm so happy I can finally be in a class with Ikuto for a week!" Utau exclaimed as she hugged Ikuto's arm.

"_Hmm so the Kiddy King's owner is going to act. I wonder if he's any good. Ohh well, looks like this year's Alice Festival is going to be interesting_" Ikuto silently thought to himself.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay I think I'm going to leave it as that because I also have other stories to attend to. Sorry if this didn't make any sense because I didn't have time to check over it and I didn't really want to write a long chapter.

**Mikan:** Great chapter Tear Droplet!

**Hikaru:** Why did you make me trip over the can.

**Hotaru:** It doesn't matter, I got another photo.

**Ruka:** I'm just glad that I wasn't a victim this chapter

**Hitomi:** (writes on a notebook) Tear Droplet, you should thank the reviewers now (yawns)

**Mikan:** Hitomi are you okay?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yea thanks. Here's an iced coffee (with milk of course) maybe it'll help. Now you guys thank those readers.

**Mikan:** Hey DemonAngelGirl! Thanks for another great review! ^^

**Hikaru:** Hey konnie, thanks for another review!

**Hotaru:** I don't get to keep my photos now unless I do this so Bunnies will rule the world (or PinkAngelIdolVoice) thanks for your review. Now if you people shall review again, I made a bet with Tear Droplet saying that if she receives at least 10 reviews for this chapter, I shall get 1,000,000 rabbits.

**Ruka:** Hotaru isn't that a bit overdoing it?

**Hotaru:** Okay never mind, I'll change it to all the photos that Tear Droplet got somehow of you playing with your animals.

**Ruka:** Me and my big mouth. Anyway, thanks sakurasibiling for adding Tear Droplet to your favorite authors and alerts, adding this story to your alerts and favorites, and of course reviewing.

**Hitomi:** (writes on notebook) Thanks some_girl for your review.

**Nadeshiko:** Since I didn't make an appearance this chapter I'll do this thanks. Thanks domino90 for your kind review.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Once more, I apologize for my late update. Please review and happy early thanksgiving!


	17. Omake:The Drawings of the Ace n' Jack I

**Mikan:** Shizuka, and then there's, Syaoran and then there's

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Oh hi Mikan, whatcha doin?

**Mikan:** Ohh hi Tear Droplet. I'm just trying to remember all those characters you've created. Umm ahh now I have to start all over!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I'm so sorry for interrupting.

**Mikan:** No it's okay; I messed up over 20 times already. There are so many names to remember.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Currently 19 to be exact.

**Mikan:** You counted?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Umm no. Now that this subject has been brought up, I want to tell you guys that I created a poll that is now in my profile. Since I created so many characters, I wanted to know who your favorites are so I can write more fanfic with them in it. I know how currently I've only used Hikaru and Hitomi most often and I apologized. These other characters were just minors so now I'm thinking of using them. Can you guys just please vote and tell me who your favorites are? I put character profiles on them and some of them are going to make their appearances hopefully soon if I don't get lazy.

**Mikan:** I'm going to go right now and vote!

_**Tear Droplet: **_I don't think you can since you aren't a user. Anyway, I want to thank the one person who voted so far. I don't know why they picked Hikari since she only made a name appearance so far but don't worry; she's going to make a real one soon.

**Mikan:** It's possibly because Hikari is such a popular name.

_**Tear Droplet**_: Yeah I know, that is why when I create my characters I try my best not to use such common used names.

**Mikan:** Like Hitomi, Shizuka, and Yuina

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Exactly.

**Mikan:** Wasn't there a girl named Hitomi in Shugo Chara DOKI!?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yes and let me tell you this, I didn't know that there was. I created Hitomi before I knew of the one in Shugo Chara. Hitomi is my own created character.

**Mikan:** Where do you think of all these people anyway?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well most of them contain fragments of me while others are what I want to be.

**Mikan:** Like?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Can we just drop this subject? It's already been one page into this conversation.

**Mikan:** Sure, sure umm so this omake is for Hitomi's and Ruka-pyon's charas?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yes well actually only Hitomi for now. You see, I want to make it somewhat seem like their charas are going to be like brother and sister seeing how in the anime they are so I'm going to start with how Hitomi got her chara, end it halfway then start with Ruka and then collide those two together.

**Mikan:** Pretty cool.

_**Tear Droplet: **_Thanks. Anyway, since Hitomi's my own character you don't really need to read this chapter if you don't want to. I know how some people don't like it how people just add their own character and make it the star so that is why I make my characters have minor parts.

**Mikan:** I'm just sure it's because they don't know about the character and so it might not interest them.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Wow it's already been 2 and a half pages for this conversation. I should really start the story. Mikan the disclaimer!

**Mikan:** Aww me again!? Okay, Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Omake: The Drawing of the Ace n' Jack I**

Hitomi: Well since you readers have been so nice to put up with my constant writing on the notebook part, I think it's about time that I've started talking to you guys. After all, we have know each other for 10 chapters, 2 character profiles, and 3 omakes in which I was only in 1 of them but still. Anyway, if you read in the top, you would have found out that I've got my chara around the same time Ruka here did.

Ruka: Actually I wouldn't know if you should say same time because it's not really the same time but they did hatch almost the same time.

Hitomi: Umm Ruka I think you are confusing the readers.

Ruka: Ohh I'm sorry. Umm Hoshina-san you could tell your part first.

Hitomi: Umm thanks. Umm this began about a year before Hotaru had entered the school.

The story

During this time I was already a singer because of my parent's popularity. This was because it was during a party I had attended to when I was little and I was asked to sing. Surprisingly, I became quite a hit even though I had sung quite soft. Back then I had loved singing very much so my parents knew that they shouldn't put the talent to waste so they arranged everything for me to become a singer since I was 7 and now I have Yamanouchi-san as my manager.

No in case you were thinking, I didn't make my debut at such a young age. I first went to acting minor parts for some shows and eventually made up to a spot where I could actually sing. I wasn't such a big hit at first and here's where I think I'll begin the story. (Umm hasn't it already begun?)

"Alright Hitomi? After school I'll come pick you up and drive you to the studio. You'll be having voice lessons. Now I know that you can already master every pitch by now but your problem is that you can't seem to sing loud enough for and audience to hear you. You have to get used to singing in front of a whole bunch of people" Shizune said.

"Alright" I had softly replied as I got out of her car. Back then I was extremely shy to people I didn't know well. (I still kind of am) I didn't feel comfortable in talking even though I loved singing. Yes I loved singing but I didn't think I had reached the extent on wanting to become a singer. Though, now that I am I love it and I want to continue it. The problem is, if I don't start to get rid of my shyness, my musical career is going to go down the drain.

I started to walk towards the school and a couple of people started to crowd me. Even though I wasn't such a big hit yet, that didn't mean I didn't have fans you know. I actually had quite some here in school. Actually this is only because of my new song (actually this was my first song) "Renai Rider" (original artists: Buono) that I recently recorded. (I can sing loudly when it comes to recording because I got used to the co workers working with me but it's not the same for the audience) It was quite a hit earning me 25 in the charts which is not that bad for an amateur like me.

"Congratulations on making 34 on the charts" I heard them say.

I game them a little smile and held out my notebook which read "Thank you"

I only currently have this popularity because I'm the only pop star in this school. I mean wouldn't you also kind of go crazy if a star enters your school? I'm quite grateful for my fans at school but I just wish that it was a larger popularity outside school. I didn't hold any concert yet and none is scheduled at the moment so there goes chance.

Suddenly two boys arrived at the scene and the girls that crowded me automatically surrounded them.

Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi, the two heartthrobs of Alice Academy. I must admit they were kind of good looking but why aren't I running to them like those other fan girls you are probably asking right about now? No, I am not dense or anything, my grades are quite average if I do say so myself. It's because we are freaking 9 people. (Well in my case. Those other two are still 8 I believe) I'm not interested in relationships until I'm older. (Yeah you go Hitomi! Same as me) Besides, Yamanouchi-san told me how sometimes scandals might erupt ruining images.

I didn't want to be a burden for my company to help me cover up so I did my best not to arouse any. I continued to walk to school. I'm not the type of people that interacts with many. I only interact with my fans momentarily because it's necessary to keep up a reputation. Though sometimes it's a bit annoying.

"Morning Hitomi" I heard a voice say. It was Hikari Aino (jan jan! She makes her appearance), one of my friends. I don't really interact with her much because she doesn't go to school often. She's ill but I admire how she's always able to stay so energetic.

"Nice one in making Renai Rider a great hit!" she said.

I gave her a smile. If you listened to it, you'll see that the lyrics have to do with love. No, I wasn't the one who wrote them all. Hikari is really good at writing song lyrics you see. I team up with her often in helping me think of lyrics since I'm a newbie (she still sometimes helps me). She doesn't have a job as a song writer though because she can't keep up with deadlines and everything because of her disease. She just writes for fun. It just so happened that she wanted to help me write my first song so I allowed her.

Hikari has a knack in sticking into other people's love lives and helping them with it. That is why she was able to think of the lyrics. We both proceeded to homeroom since we were also in the same class.

* * *

Well it was finally after school. As usual, Shizune came and picked me up and drove me to the studio.

--Time skip--

_I like you! I like you! Even though I like you!_

Suki suki suki na noni

"Hitomi you should sing a bit louder here" Shizune said.

I hated it. I may be able to master the notes and how high the frequency should be but I really hated raising my voice. Why are we practicing you might be asking now? I take it back. I was just told that I was going to perform just a mini concert at Wish Mall, the biggest mall in Central town (only one song. Other singers are going to perform too) at Saturday which was only 2 days away.

Great, I was not ready for this. I needed to be loud enough for the audience to hear me since it was a live. Looked like Shizune was already getting a headache from all of this so she told me that I was to take a break.

I went outside to the hallway to get a cup of coffee. No I don't really drink coffee, just those iced ones with lots of milk. I sat down and began to think about how I should just get rid of my shyness. I suddenly noticed how there was something on my lap now.

I looked down and saw an egg. That's right, an egg. It was red but I could see some pink in it and it was decorated with all sorts of music symbols. I picked it up and looked at it. Seeing this egg reminded me how when I was little I went to Hikaru's house and met Kukai his so called Shugo Chara. I haven't seen them ever since I started my career.

I held it up to the light so I could get a better view. "Could this be a Shugo Chara egg?" I wondered out loud. Suddenly I heard footsteps and immediately hid the egg in my pocket. I looked up and saw Shizune. I gave her a wave.

"What was that you were just holding?" she asked.

I picked up my notebook (yes I brought it along) and wrote down "nothing"

"Whatever, you have to go have your size measured for your outfit on Saturday. Please go to the dressing room after you finished your break" she said. I gave her a nod and she left.

I quickly averted my attention back to the egg. I didn't really know what to do with it so I'll just keep it for now.

* * *

The next day I arrived at school. The same routine happened all over again. The only difference was that this time, Hikari wasn't because she was in the hospital and I was very tired. I had stayed up almost all night wondering about the egg. This is what happens when I get excited but I shouldn't be worrying about myself currently.

I'm currently worried about Hikari. She often doesn't come to school due to the fact that she's a very fragile person. I often forget what her illness was again. I know, some friend I was.

I wandered around the school eventually leading to a bench in the middle of the Eastern Forest. It was break currently so I'm not skipping class. I couldn't help but think about how I knew I was going to mess up my mini concert on Saturday. I heard a wiggle in my pocket thinking that the egg might have been hatching.

At the same time I heard rustles in the bushes behind the trees and I saw Ruka Nogi there. He looked at me and at the palm of his hand, I saw him holding an egg. A black shiny egg and I caught a glimpse of a cat's silhouette on it.

"Hoshina-san" he said as I saw the egg in his palm wiggle. At the same time, I felt the egg in my pocket wiggle again so I took it out and held it onto my palms. I looked back at Nogi-kun's egg and I saw it wiggling viciously. It began to crack and...

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay Hitomi stop right there!

**Hitomi: **Why? I think the readers were beginning to get engrossed into it.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hitomi if you continued, there won't be a need for part 2 now would there?

**Hitomi:** umm yeah I guess your right

**Mikan:** Good job Hitomi!

**Hitomi:** Thanks Mikan

**Hikari:** I'm glad that I was able to make some what of an appearance here.

**Ruka:** It's going to be my turn next omake. I hope I don't do anything that could mess up.

**Hikaru:** Don't worry Ruka-pyon pyon you'll be fine!

**Ruka:** Umm pyon pyon?

**Hikaru:** Well Mikan-chan calls you Ruka-pyon so I decided to call you pyon pyon.

**Ruka:** Umm please don't

**Hikaru: **huh sure okay. I'll just call you Ruka-cheep.

**Ruka:** Cheep?

**Hikaru: **Yeah I saw you playing with this somewhat gigantic chick a couple of days ago. Hotaru-chan too.

**Ruka:** (blushes) Imai too!?

**Hotaru:** Too late bunny boy. I got it all on tape.

**Ruka:** Noo! My life is ruined!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Can you guys do the thanks?

**Ruka:** Umm thanks Bunnies will Rule the world for your review. We don't dare answer questions like that that could spoil chapters.

**Hotaru:** I don't get why I'm giving another thanks but let me tell you this! I DID NOT GET MY REWARD! NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS!

**Hitomi:** Hotaru calm down! Thanks konnie for your review.

**Mikan:** Thanks domino90 for your review.

**Hikaru:** Hikari, you can do the thanks since this is your first time.

**Hikari:** Thanks. Umm thanks Topaz Tsubasa for adding this story to your story alerts.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yeah so that's it. I hope for you guys to continue to send reviews because this story is getting lonely once more. Umm please check out the polls too. Umm till next chapter!


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear fellow readers,

Yes, I know I was supposed to update on my stories recently but there's a slight problem now. Well to make a long story short, when I was about to update all my stories that I had worked hard in typing all week (and I mean all) , my computer crashed and wasn't able to open. So, I wasn't able to go to the computer until today as you can see. Well, I had my sister fix it and it turned out that there was a virus (haha silly me for being so careless) and we had to reboot it which deleted all my files. I also wasn't able to save my completed stories sadly so they were all lost. (crys) Well this is just a little notice saying that I won't be updating for a VERY VERY VERY long time now because all those stories were like 12 pages long on microsoft word. X_X

So currently, I'm trying my very best to remember exactly what I wrote so I can post it up again. It is very hard though. XD (obviously) So, umm this little note like I said before that I am notifying you that I won't update for a while because of tests, homework, projects, etc. despite the freaking vacation coming up about next week. Please forgive me. I would update asap. Thank you for your time

**-Tear Droplet**


	19. Omake:The Drawings of the Jack n'Ace II

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Phew, I'm glad that I was able to finish this chapter by the new year (sort of) Sorry if anything sounds a bit mixed up because I was trying my best to remember every single last detail that I originally typed and I'm also doing my science project right now.

**Hitomi:** Umm Tear Droplet; you made a mistake in the title

_**Tear Droplet:**_ No I didn't, I purposely did that.

**Ruka:** So this is how I got Ikuto huh?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yup, the title says it all doesn't it?

**Ruka:** Well yeah… but

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Go on…

**Ruka:** Why did you make that as my first character change?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ What's wrong? Don't you want to be like that?

**Ruka:** Well I did find it annoying yet helpful but still…

**Hitomi:** Ohh cheer up Ruka, if it makes you feel better I wasn't proud of my first character change either

_**Tear Droplet:**_ What's wrong with them? It wasn't that embarrassing nor humiliating.

**Hitomi and Ruka:** Well to us it was

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Whatever, let's get the new chapter on the road. Hitomi do the disclaimer.

**Hitomi:** Umm uhh (searches for notebook)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Just freaking say it!

**Hitomi:** Umm Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara. The only thing she owns is the story's plot and umm well she doesn't own us but she created us (Hitomi, Hikaru, Hikari, Yuki, Haruka, etc.) so umm we are rightfully hers I think…

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thanks, now the new omake!

* * *

**Omake: The Drawings of the Jack n'Ace II**

Hitomi: Since I was in the previous omake, it's your turn Ruka

Ruka: Umm sure, let's see, I'll start off on the same day that I got the egg up to the point where Natsume and I were bombarded with fan girls.

The story

I was walking towards the school building when I saw Natsume.

"Hey Natsume!" I called out as I ran to him.

"Hey Ruka" he replied as he turned around.

Together we walked to the school and like you know, we were surrounded by fan girls as soon as we entered.

"Kyaa!!! It's Natsume and Ruka-kun!" I heard them shout.

I tried my best not to lose my temper in hearing their deafening shouts. As you probably know, I always had that 'good guy' image. I can't help it if I'm an innocent type. I once tried to act how I really wanted to act, like Natsume but with no avail I failed since I can't help but play with animals.

"Natsume! /Ruka! Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Can it! Their already mine!"

"Hey would you marry us when we're older!?"

Marry!? Marry!? We're only 8 and these wacked up girls are already talking about marriage. What the heck do those parents of theirs teach them? Girls are the weirdest creatures. You'll never be able to understand them (A/N: Girls, please don't feel insulted by reading this)

I looked around the crowd hoping to find a little opening to escape the fan girls. I looked and looked but with no avail I couldn't find one. I caught a glimpse of the popular singer at this school and her friend who were staring at us with pitied eyes and then walked off. I'm glad that not all the girls in this school are wacked up like these are. I kind of respected how those two never bothered us like these girls but instead of looking at us with pity how we were being killed here with girls here, couldn't they at least help us!? Well actually that singer is the one who actually has the mind of an 8 year old at least I think so. Her friend also thinks of us as these 'cool/handsome' people but at least she doesn't bother us like the rest. If only she didn't agree with being the matchmaker. These stupid fan girls often go to her asking for her to pair us together but luckily, I was safe for a while.

I sighed, and looked at Natsume. He looked so calm as if nothing was wrong. I wonder how he could stand this. I would be yelling here if I could.

"WOULD YOU STUPID GIRLS JUST FREAKING LEAVE US ALONE!? YOU'RE FREAKING DAMN ANNOYING!" he shouted.

In less then a second, a roadway was cleared for us to walk through. Well, at least that answered my question, he can't.

I proceeded to class while Natsume proceeded who knows where. Probably his Sakura tree. He was a rule breaker to begin with but the reason he's not expelled is because of his brother who is also the principal of the school. I wonder why the heck he always saves his butt even thought Natsume himself treats him like trash. Ohh well, that, I'll never know.

* * *

It was after school and I decided to head home. I didn't see Natsume after this morning. I tried looking for him for over half and hour but I couldn't find him. I looked almost every possible place on where he could be. On my way home I was bombarded with girls. God where's Natsume where you need him?

"Ne Ruka-kun, do you want to go on an after school date with me right now?" one of the girls asked.

"What! No way! I was going to ask him! Hey Ruka, go with me" another one says.

The girls begin fighting over on this little after school date thing. Still even with them distracted, I wasn't able to escape. Pathetic huh? I needed to get rid of them but how? Suddenly an idea came up.

"Hey Natsume! Can you help me!?" I shouted randomly facing a random direction.

Immediately the girls turned their attention from me and ran towards the direction where I just shouted giving me a chance to escape. Forgive me Natsume, but you were always the biggest hit.

I kept running hoping that the girls wouldn't notice how I lied. If only I had the same power as Natsume, if only I oof!

Well since I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see where I was running so I guess I tripped. I slowly got up to see what I tripped on. You wouldn't believe it! That's right, if you guess an egg, you were correct! Could my life get anymore pathetic? I looked at the egg. It was shiny black with the silhouette of a cat on it. That's odd; I've never seen anything like it. I picked it up and looked around.

Nobody was there except for me I don't remember seeing the egg in front of me. I picked it up and checking to see if there were any cracks in it. It would be a shame if the creature wasn't able to be born. Luckily there wasn't any. I think I'll take it home. I walked home holding the black egg in front of me wondering what would hatch from it.

* * *

The next day I brought the egg to school. I think it would be best if I possibly looked it up on the school's library books. I couldn't find anything on the computer since it got busted. The same procedures happened today as in yesterday. Sigh… really too bad I can only get through the crowd when I'm with Natsume.

-Time Skip-

It was break time, or free period or whatever you want to call it. I decided to head towards the library but of course I was surrounded by fan girls. Gee Ruka, can't you at least try to act like Natsume? I don't know how but I eventually escaped. I kept running not knowing where I was going with the girls hot on my trail.

By the time I lost them I looked around my surroundings and noticed how I was in a forest. Great, the problem is that I didn't know which one. Was it Northern, Southern, Western, or Eastern? Why the heck does this school have to be so confusing? (A/N: Probably because I combined 2 schools)

I looked around hoping to find like a landmark or something that could help be identify which forest I was in. Each forest in this school had a little landmark that made that forest want to be visited. The Northern had the Royal Garden which no one is allowed to use which is stupid cause why the heck would they create it anyway? The Southern contained the ball room or event room where most of our school events such as the famous Christmas ball were held. The Eastern Forest contained the Planetarium which was currently under construction and last but not least, the Western contained the auditorium.

I looked but I still couldn't see a landmark. I looked around hoping to se anything else that could help me distinguish where I was since I didn't want to get lost. Each forest contains different trees but I don't know the difference between the trees. My science and geography skills suck, I know.

I was still panting after the run. Man if I was a bit more like Natsume then I probably wouldn't be in this situation. Suddenly I my thoughts were distracted when I felt the egg in my hand wiggle. Well that at least saves me the trouble of going to the library. I held the egg in my palms and heard a rustle behind the bushes.

God, if it's a fan girl, kill me. I turned and saw the singer. (A/N: God people quit calling her 'the singer'. She has a name! Call her that!)

"Hoshina-san" I unconsciously said out loud relieved that it wasn't a fan girl.

She looked at my palm holding the egg which was now shaking vigorously. Great how should I explain this if she asks? I was hungry so I wanted to eat a black egg? I tripped over an egg and wala; here I am taking care of it? I looked at her face but she didn't seem surprised. More like she knew what it was.

She turned her hand to her hand which to my surprise was also an egg. Great, what is today? Bring an egg to school day? Easter?

She looked back at my egg which was now cracking. It cracked and began to float. Wait, can eggs float? It then fully cracked and out popped a tiny person with midnight blue hair wearing jeans and a black shirt and a chain around his neck. (A/N: I was too lazy to describe here. Umm basically it's somewhat what Ikuto wore in the episode where Amu and Tadase had their little shopping date)

He was in a lying position while floating in midair. I was so confused that I began to look around only to see Hoshina-san first a bit shocked and said "shugo chara" wait did she just speak!? But then she calmed down like she knew what was happening. Her eyes then averted to the egg she was holding which was now shaking viciously.

Hitomi's POV

Ruka's egg hatched and just like I expected, a shugo chara had appeared. I could instantly tell since it was so tiny and it looked a bit like Kukai. The words "shugo chara" accidently escaped my lips. I then felt the egg in my hand shaking. I guess it was my eggs turn to hatch.

Just like Ruka's egg, it floated but it came out quicker than his though. A girl with blonde hair tied up in pigtails had appeared. She was wearing a pink dress with a white microphone attached to her ear. (A/N: Again, I was lazy so to give you the basics, it's basically like Seraphic Charm's outfit only without the wings.) She looked around her surroundings and as soon as she noticed Ruka's chara, she plunged toward him. He of course dodged it causing my chara to crash into a tree. OUCH. She immediately healed and went charging again. Same pattern repeats.

Okay so my own chara had hatched now and it was jumping all over the place. I took a glance at Ruka who was as white as a ghost. Was he really that shocked? Okay, maybe I would be a bit shocked if I didn't know about shugo charas but I wouldn't be that shocked. Would he pull himself together!?

I took a few steps and grabbed my chara as it flew near me. She gave me the annoyed look but I ignored it. "Name please" I said which made Ruka make a shocked expression. She was still looking at me with an annoyed look but she eventually said "Utau." Utau huh?

I looked at Ruka's chara who was still in the position he hatched in. "And your name?" I asked. He looked at me but then ignored me completely like I wasn't even there. This of course got on my nerves. Stubborn charas. I grabbed his shirt and held him in front of my face.

"Look you!" I said with a scary face "all I did was ask for your name. The least you can do is reply. Now what is your name?"

He of course seemed unharmed by this but Ruka was sure surprised.

He still didn't give a reply so I gently squeezed his neck. He of course, started to choke and eventually said "Ikuto"

I released him and Utau flew over to him to check of he was alright. I faked a cough. I accidently acted a bit out of character when I did that. I don't think Ruka will tell though, he's too nice I think. I looked at him but he still had his shocked expression on his face. I guess he would be wanted an explanation by now so I took out my notebook and jotted a couple of notes down ripped the paper out of the book and gave it to him. I then grabbed my chara and began to walk away. Before I left, I threw another piece of paper at him.

I was walking for a while in silence while Utau flew by me.

"How long are you going to keep up with that gimmick?" she asked.

I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Ohh don't give me the I don't know what you're talking about crap. I'm talking about with you and your notebook thing. Don't you ever talk? You're never going to get far in your career at this rate"

Hmm is there a problem with me talking with my notebook? Actually I can't remember why I communicated with this. If I remember correctly, I think my parents said something like when I was little I was extremely shy and wouldn't talk to anybody. I couldn't express my emotions clearly either and ended up panicking when I tried to befriend someone and tripped over my own words. Then one of the house ladies suggested the notebook idea and I eventually adapted to it.

"Hitomi!" a voice called out to me waking me from my senses.

I looked up and saw Hikari running to me and stopped in front of me panting real hard.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't run if you're not well enough" I said.

She looked up with a shocked expression and eventually turned it to an excited one.

"Yay! Hitomi spoke!" she shouted while jumping up and down.

Was it really that rare for me to speak? I guess this habit of mine is starting to get a bit annoying and awkward. Alrightly, from now on I'll start speaking.

"So Hitomi where were you?" Hikari asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came out. I immediately took out my notebook and wrote down "nowhere special" for her to see.

"Aww you didn't speak. Ohh well… Oh fudge! I forgot why I originally came! Come on! We're going to be late for class! It's math next! Jin Jin is going to kill us!" she exclaimed as she pulled me towards the school building.

Okay correction, I'll eventually start talking again and with the help of my chara, I think it'll be okay I hope…

* * *

Ruka's POV

Okay this is the first time I've heard her speak and let alone show a scary face. I thought she was nice, I didn't expect her to do anything like that. Ohh well, first things first, find out what this creature is. I saw her take out her notebook and wrote something down and handed it to me. I took it and began to read.

_Ruka Nogi, you're probably wondering what this is by now. Well since I don't think Ikuto will explain since he's more of the bad boy type like what you want to be, I'll just briefly explain it._

Bad boy? What is she talking about? Wait maybe… but how did she know?

_Well for starters, these things that you just saw hatch from the eggs, are called Shugo Chara. Basically Shugo Charas are like our little guardian angels. They help us in our quest to find our true self. When I mean true self it varies. Each and every one of us has our own reason on why this happened. Anyway….(it just explains it okay?)_

……………_So, you're chara's name is Ikuto okay? Take care of it alright? If you're worrying about people seeing it, you don't need to. Normal people usually can't see them. Only children with a pure heart can see them along with people who believe in them and those who have them. Remember, believe in your chara or it'll disappear. If you need to know anything more, feel free to ask me but then again, I don't think you would._

Okay how the heck did she write this all down within a minute? I mean this oww. What's this? Ohh she threw another piece of paper at me. What does this say?

_You might want to get a move on it. The bell just rung and you don't want to be late now do you?_

Wait the bell rung!? Freak where the heck am I? How the heck do I go to class if I don't even know what forest I am at!? Where did Hoshina-san go? Ahh she's gone! Great! I began pacing around trying to figure out where I was.

"Pathetic" I heard my so called chara say but I'll ignore that for now.

"Ruka?" a familiar voice called out "What are you doing here? Skipping class?"

I turned and saw Natsume standing there. Oh good I think. I just hope he doesn't make fun of me.

"Hi Natsume, no I'm not skipping. I was being chased by those stupid fan girls and I somehow got here. I don't even know which forest I'm at" I replied.

He was looking at Ikuto I think right about now. Could he see him? I don't think so…

"Did you try turning around?" he said.

"Huh?" I replied. I turned around and just a couple feet away was the roadway. Man I felt so embarrassed right about now.

"Umm thanks, you coming to class?" I asked as I secretly grabbed Ikuto and started to make my way.

"No" he simply replied as he walked away.

"Okay…" I said as I walked away.

* * *

After School

Hitomi's POV

I went into the car and buckled up.

"Hey Yamanouchi-san" I said softly.

"Hitomi what's that?" she asked while pointing to Utau.

"Wha What are you talking about?" I tried to say as clueless as possible.

She sighed, "don't need to hide it. I know it's a shugo chara"

I was surprised. How did she know about that!? Further more, how can she see it!? I thought adults had no way of seeing it.

"umm how did you know?" I softly asked.

Yamanouchi-san started the car and began to drive. Along the drive she was telling me about how she knew about the charas and furthermore was able to see it.

Ruka's POV

I was walking home alone again since I wasn't able to find Natsume once more. Actually I wasn't alone, Ikuto was still here. He hasn't disappeared yet so I guess I believe in these stupid things but it's still unclear to me.

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by fan girls. When did they appear!?

"Hey Ruka, go on an after-school date with me!" one of them shouted.

"No, I was going to ask him!"

(This seems familiar)

Ohh great, the same situation as yesterday and Just like yesterday I was trapped with nowhere escape. To make things worst, unlike yesterday when I was able to use Natsume (I still apologize for it) as a distraction, today I wasn't capable of because I was currently at a narrow street where it didn't split for another 2 blocks.

Great, I was being drowned here with no one to help. God I could really use Natsume here right about now.

I looked at Ikuto who was in his original position with not a care in the world. He opened one eye to look at me and I caught a glimpse at a smirk. For some reason my neck felt a bit heavier and my body started to react on it's own along with my mouth.

"WOULD YOU STUPID GIRLS LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!? YOU ARE SO GOD DAMN ANNOYING" I shouted.

I realized what I just said and my neck felt lighter. The girls there were frozen there shocked. Ohh well I know this is not the time but here's my chance. I quickly ran and escaped. By the time I stopped running I heard the girls shout loud enough for me to hear "Kya!! Ruka is becoming just like Natsume! That's double the fun!" Great…. More torture but what happened just now?

Wait could this have been a chara change?

"Pathetic, and after I helped you too"

Okay that explains that. Lucky for me however, I didn't really embarrass myself but does that mean I'm going to have to act like that now? God… I rubbed my forehead to calm myself and I could have sworn I felt someone smirking.

* * *

Saturday- Hitomi's POV

Yamanouchi-san had just told me everything about the guardians and everything yesterday. I just wonder why they don't do it at our school anymore. I walked around the backstage part of the Mall. I've just changed into the clothes and put on the makeup. All that's left is to perform. Great…..

Utau was by me this whole time but she hasn't said a thing. Currently Reo Mouri had just finished performing and I was to go next in a couple of minutes. He walked by confidently as I got up and started to walk towards the stage.

I looked up at front and saw Reo Mouri and his chara by his side and Shido his manager. Floating around them was a chara. So Yamanouchi-san was right. Reo Mouri did have a chara and he was part of the AAO who were looking for the embryo. He was my enemy and rival Yamanouchi-san told me but why enemy? She didn't explain that part yet. I understood the rival part but enemy.

"Ohh looks like the newbie singer has a chara. Don't fall out there. You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of such a big crowd. Especially on your first little live. Don't worry, if you mess up, I'm sure the crowd would excuse such a lousy singer" Reo said as he walked by me.

I stopped walking. Okay, I was officially mad. Not only did he add pressure, he also insulted me. I tried my very best on to erase what he said from my mind as I crunched my fist.

"Hey are you going to take that!?" Utau shouted.

"It doesn't matter" I replied trying to hide my anger.

"Well it does to me! Chara change!"

The black microphone that I was wearing had instantly turned white. I turned around and I could hear myself blurt out "Ha! Just because you're older than me and you've been in the music business more then I was doesn't mean anything. You think you're all high and mighty don't you? Well mister, I don't care if you are in the AAO or not! You think you added pressure to me didn't you? Well guess again, I'll show you what a great singer I am. I'm going to be better than you'll ever be! Just because I'm 25 and you're 1 doesn't mean anything. You better watch out because sooner or later I'm going knock you out of your position" I shouted as I pointed my finger at him.

The white microphone turned back to black and I covered my mouth. Did I actually just say that?

Reo was now laughing. "Ha you a little brat, beat me. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Well then good luck Ms.25" he said as he turned away and continued his walk.

Ohh god I think my life could end right about now. I ran towards the opening of the stage but didn't enter.

"Hey that wasn't so bad" Utau said "That showed him"

"Yeah but..." I started.

"Don't worry, you'll beat him. I'll be sure of it. Now go out there and perform. I assure you that you won't make any mistakes. Besides, doesn't it feel refreshing for you to be able to let your emotions out clearly?"

I paused and thought about it. It did feel quite good.

"Thanks Utau" I said as I walked out to the crowd.

(A/N: I'm just going to skip this part since I wasn't able to find the lyrics for Renai Rider. All you need to know is that she performed that song and Utau did a chara change midway)

"Wow, that was quite exciting" I said.

"See, and you didn't mess up the pitches because of my help" Utau said.

"Thanks but next time, I want to perform with my own singing ability" I said "It kind of feels like I cheated for some reason even though this wasn't a test or contest since I had some help"

"Suit yourself"

* * *

Monday morning-Normal POV

It was early in the morning at Alice Academy and there was an assembly. On the stage was a girl with long purple hair standing on platform with the mic in front of her and sitting behind her was a blonde haired girl who looked almost identical to the other one. (A/N: I'm not going to go into detail but these two are Shizuka Hanakazari and Yuina Rikyo. They are the principal students.)

"Good morning" Shizuka said. "As some of you may know, it's a tradition here at Alice Academy to have this special club called the Guardians. It's been years since that last guardians were here but starting today, we're going to start this thing again.

Murmurs spread through the crowd immediately. Natsume was leaning on his chair with a pissed expression written on his face while Ruka who was right next to him, looked interested a bit.

With Hitomi however, Hikari was bothering her with who the new guardians may be. She was very excited as you can see.

"_Hmm Yamanouchi-san said that the guardians were always people who own charas. Since I own one, I guess I'm going to be one of them but I can't, I still have my job. Ruka's obviously going to be another one but is that it_?"

"Starting with the King's Chair Position, this position goes to Hyuuga Natsume. The Ace goes to Hoshina Hitomi and the Jack goes to Nogi Ruka. These are all the guardian positions that would be distributed for now. More would be assigned further on in the years. That concludes this assembly" Shizuka said.

"Wow Hitomi great job! You're the only girl who made it to the guardians!" Hikari exclaimed.

"yeah…" Hitomi softly replied.

"Wha What? I've made it to the guardians? But how? Why? Natsume do you know?" Ruka asked.

"Hn"

The auditorium was starting to empty now leaving a confused Ruka, a thinking Hitomi, and a pissed Natsume.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Phew, that concludes it. I hope it wasn't boring but it was hard remembering every single detail.

**Hitomi:** I think that was fine.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ So yea, I included more of my characters. You met 2 (more like 1) more characters now so can any of you be so kind to visit my profile and vote on who's your favorite? I would like your favorite characters to make more appearances for you that's why. It's not fair if I keep using Hitomi and Hikaru. Please vote. In the meanwhile, I would like to thank those 3 who did.

**Ruka:** Sigh I feel so pathetic in this chapter.

**Mikan:** Don't be Ruka-pyon!

**Hikaru:** So is the next chapter going to be another omake or an actual chapter?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hmm I haven't decided yet.

**Ruka:** I wonder how Natsume got Tadase. He wouldn't tell me.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ You'll find out Ruka, in the meanwhile can you guys do the thanks?

**Ruka:** umm thanks konnie for your review

**Mikan:** Thanks Anonyomous for your review. Tear Droplet is flattered by the comment.

**Hitomi:** Thanks domino90 for your review

**Hikaru:** Hey some_girl! Thanks for your review.

**Yaya:** I want to do one too! Let's see thanks some_girl for reviewing on the author's note!

**Amu:** Well if Yaya does one I guess I should too. Umm thanks ShiroSakuraTenshi for adding it on your favorites.

**Rima:** You didn't have to but I'll do one anyway just for the heck of it. Thanks kisa-tan for also adding it to your favorites.

**Kukai:** I'm going to do one too! Thanks AshleyKim01 for also adding it to your favorites.

**Hikari:** Hitomi! How can you leave me!?

**_Tear Droplet:_** Hey Hikari mind doing a last minute thanks?

**Hikari:** Huh? Sure, thanks xXKagura In The WinterXx for adding this story to your favorites.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thanks so much you people. I hope you continue to read my stories in this New Year ^^ Just a little note, I know I've been updating slow but I'm going to update even slower now. You see, I have this huge state test coming up in 3 weeks and I really have to start preparing for it. I know I hate studying too but I'm in 8th grade so I have lots of tests coming up since I'm going to go to high school next year hopefully. I promise to update more in February hopefully. In the meanwhile, read my other stories if you haven't such as **Swapped Positions** which is a Shugo Chara fanfic. Please also vote in my poll if you haven't done so. Until February, bye ^^.


	20. Spoons

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ahh I am really rushing myself again. Anyway, I'm sorry if I've been writing too many of those omakes to tell you how they got their charas. I'll stop that until I update enough chapters though I really thought everyone would like to hear how Natsume got his.

**Natsume:** Who cares about that? Just abandon every single stupid story you've ever written and concentrate on your school work which I may add you are dropping in.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey! My problem isn't yours and since did you care?

**Natsume:** Never

_**Tear Droplet:**_ See you've never cared so don't care now!

**Natsume:** I'm not

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Wahh I knew it, nobody cares for me! HOTARU!

**Hotaru:** What does this baka want?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ 10 rabbits for the use of your newly upgraded baka gun

_**Hotaru:**_ Make it 20 and you have yourself a deal.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ whatever

(trades)

BAKA BAKA BAKA

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Darn it Natsume, how the heck did you dodge all of those baka bullets!?

**Natsume:** You know very well you dumb author

_**Tear Droplet:**_ hungry …….-_-

**Natsume:** Does this author have mood swings?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Look if you want to make my 'To Kill List' be my guest

**Natsume:** You haven't killed anyone yet

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Whatever, hey Hotaru I'll give you more money in the chapter if you do the disclaimer

**Hotaru:** This baka doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara's characters or anything like that but she does have her rights to the plot and her own characters.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh in case nobody knows why I named this chapter spoons, spoons is a card game. Go to

www. pagat. com/alpha. html just remove the spaces to learn how to play.

**Hikaru:** Hey everybody

**Hotaru:** Shut up Deuce and go away so I can get money fast

**Hikaru:** Don't call me Deuce. It wasn't the position I got to choose. Tear Droplet was the one who assigned it and there isn't even such position

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey! Just because I came up with the Deuce chair doesn't mean anything. It just so happened that when I play Chinese poker with my friends, everyone calls the 2 a Deuce now quit chit chatting and get on with the story.

* * *

**Spoons**

The school was busy as usual preparing for the Alice Festival. Each person assigned to their own group was there helping out.

The Cooking/Refreshment Crew was in the kitchen, the Drama people were at the auditorium, and Entertainment people were wandering around setting out booths and attractions. There were also some other people who were just assigned to help clean up or order the stuff. Well supposedly everyone was supposed to be where they were.

"And why are we here?" asked the famous brunette

"I don't really know myself" Hikaru replied.

All the current guardians were now in the auditorium where the Drama Crew was and other helpers with the costumes. Mikan and Hikaru were sitting on backstage benches while Hotaru was around snapping photos.

"Are we allowed to even be here" Mikan asked again.

"Well, I think so. I'm not really sure since I'm new but I'm pretty sure that guardians get to like go anywhere they want at anytime. We have special privileges after all and Hotaru-chan seems to want to put them to use" he replied

Yes in case you haven't noticed by now, Hotaru had come to watch the Drama Crew in action and take photos for profit. Hikaru and Mikan thought it'll be interesting to come and see them so they tagged along.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

"Hotaru! Quit that!" screamed our famous blonde bachelor. (Ruka: Blonde Bachelor? What the heck?)

Ruka was now wearing his costume which consisted of a black suit with a big white tie and black dress shoes. (A/N: I used Count Cain from Godchild as his model) Make up was now being applied to him while he held a black hat. During this time, Hotaru was taking pictures.

"Make me" she replied still snapping more photos.

Ruka took one step which surprised the make up artist Kagami Oozora that she drew a black line across his face.

"Ahh Ruka! Why did you move!?" she exclaimed as she searched through her makeup box to search for a remover.

"Hotaru!" he shouted in fury but Hotaru just continued to take photos unaffected by his anger

"Ahh here we go" Kagami said again as she started to apply some cream onto his face which caused the line to fade

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Its okay, it's not natural for boys to put on make up anyway. Whose idea was it to put on makeup on the actors now anyway? Why not do it on the performance"

"That's because you don't want to mess up in the actual one now" a voice called.

Ruka and Kagami turned to see Narumi who was the director of the show while Hotaru kept snapping photos of our Ruka who was now looking like a 19 year old instead of 10.

"Now carry along and I must say, Oozora-san, you did a great job. He really looks like his part in the play" Narumi said.

"Umm thanks" she replied bashfully.

"Now carry along on finishing your make up on him so you can get to Hyuuga next" Hotaru said while still snapping photos.

"Umm I think I'm done here" she replied as she started to pack her things "and I don't think Natsume would allow me to do that"

"I'll make sure he'll put some on" she said evilly

"Umm do whatever you please, but just don't get me killed or suspended alright? I have to find the other stars of the show now" Kagami said as she started walking around in search of the other actors.

"Same old Hotaru" Mikan muttered.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Hitomi said running over to where Mikan and Hikaru were.

"What is this play even about?" Hikaru asked "because poor ol Ruka there is covered in black. He looks freaking emo or like a devilish kind which really doesn't fit his personality of a good guy, and what the heck are you wearing!? You look like a freaking little girl from those olden times" he exclaimed finally taking noticed of what she wore

Hitomi was wearing a very frilly yellow dress with a bit pink on it that reached up to her knee. On her head was attached a frilly headband with small roses attached around the sides of it was tied with a string to the back of her hair which was let down. She was also wearing white stockings with brown dress shoes with heels about 1 ½ inches (A/N: I used Mary Weather from Godchild as her model)

"Don't laugh" she hissed at Hikaru who was currently trying to retain his laughter.

"Anyway, it's supposedly supposed to look like one of those olden times things" she said again.

"What is the play about?" Mikan asked.

"What is the play about!? I'll tell you what it is about!" Hikari who came out of nowhere came prancing in front of them.

"Hikari! What are you doing here!? I thought you were in Entertainments and Attractions like we were" Mikan exclaimed in shock.

"She is, it's just that she submitted a script and it got chosen as this years play so she is also here directing us" Hitomi answered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do the honors or telling them what my story is about" she said proudly. "My story is full of romance, adventure, fighting and other stuff but mostly romance. It's more like a musical just for you to know."

"Excuse her, she loves romance" Hitomi said.

"Nothing's wrong with that. Anyway to give you an explanation, this story takes place in the 19th century. The main character whose name is Chiaki Wakahime, has been basically been a prisoner inside her house by her brother about all her life. Well actually she's not really her brother's sister just for you to know but they are half siblings. Anyway, the world outside is very dangerous so her brother Tate Wakaouji is being very over protected of her. He restricts her from going anywhere outside afraid that she'll get kidnapped or something. Ohh I also forgot to tell you that Chiaki is very beautiful and easily loved and that they come from a rich family. Well actually the brother was born from wealthy but the sister was born from half poor and half rich. Anyway, how many people would allow themselves be imprisoned right? So, Chiaki escapes her brother's mansion with the help of her maid who is also her best friend.

She wanders off into the streets alone and she is having a blast. She is very happy to be where the lively is but then she runs into a group of girls who are jealous of her beauty. They kidnap her and plan to harm her. Then just when she is about to get hurt, a boy jumps in and saves her. A bunch of stuff happens and the two end of falling for each other. He eventually finds out that she is a princess when her brother sends like guards to find her and the boy is being punished because they think he kidnapped her. Then a whole bunch of dilemma happens because they found out about the maid who helped her escape and she might get executed, her brother's overprotection, her old lover, and bunch of other stuff. To not spoil anymore, I'm going to stop there so you guys will come watch the play"

"Umm okay…." they said in unison while looking at each other from the corners of their eyes. They obviously didn't really understand what was going on but they got the knack of it.

"Okay, umm who's playing what parts?" Mikan asked.

"Let's see" she replied as she flipped through her clipboard she held. "Hitomi is playing Chiaki, Ruka is playing her brother Tate, Eichi Ueda is playing Tate's assistant who found out about how Chiaki escaped, Yuina Rikyo is playing the maid, Shizuka Hanakazari is playing Chiaki's teacher, Natsume is playing the boy, and"

"Hold it! Did I just hear right? The Natsume Hyuuga is playing the boy who rescues Chiaki and has the whole romance thingy?" Hikaru said interrupting her.

"Uhh yea" she replied

"Ah ha ha ha! I wonder how that happened!" Hikaru laughed as he spoke

"The parts were chosen by the ladder method as usual (A/N: Like how the parts were chosen for Sakura's play of Sleeping Beauty in Cardcaptor Sakura)" she replied "Luckily none of the boy and girls parts were mixed this year"

"That's good for Ruka" Hitomi added.

"Why is that?" Mikan and Hikaru asked in unison

"Well I believe it was last year when we had the play where we mixed Cinderella and Snow White together. Ruka got the part of Snow White" Hitomi explained.

" Really! I would like to see that!" Hikaru exclaimed still trying to hold his laughter.

"There are tapes in the guardian's library containing them" Hitomi replied.

"Show me them" Hotaru came over and said with money signs in her eyes

"Umm you can go by yourself. It's on one of the shelves. Here's the key to enter it" Hitomi replied handing a bronze key to Hotaru which she immediately took and ran out the auditorium like a bold of lightning"

"Hey wait for me!" Hikaru shouted running after her.

"Where are they going?" Ruka came over and asked.

"Oh they were just going to the guardian's library to see the play we held last year" Hitomi said in a low voice.

"WAH!!!!!!!" Ruka exclaimed as he bolted out the door still in his costume.

"Crazy people" Hikari muttered.

"Hey Natsume, what are you doing?" they heard Mikan ask

"Go away Polka-dots" was his answer

"Hey quit calling me that pervert!"

"Your stupid annoying loud voice is making my ear bleed"

"Why you!"

About 10 yards away from them, stood Hitomi and Hikari

"Hey, Hitomi, can I ask of a favor of you?" Hikari whispered

"Well I guess…" she whispered back

"Well umm…."

* * *

"So how about it?" Hikari asked.

"Shouldn't be that hard." Hitomi replied as she yawned.

"Good, so it'll be more believable and if this plan fails, do whatever you can so that it wouldn't be" Hikari continued.

"Whatever" Hitomi muttered.

Just then the 3 guardians had returned.

"Hotaru! Give me that tape this instant!" Ruka's cry echoed through the whole auditorium.

"Make me" she emotionlessly replied

"Hey let's watch the video at the guardians meeting later" Hikaru suggested.

"NO!"

"Good idea but you must pay 10 rabbits as ticket"

"Hey! That's no fair!"

"Life isn't fair if you haven't learned that already sports boy"

"Hey! No one's watching that tape!"

Suddenly the bell signaling the next period rung.

"Ahh we should head to P.E. now" Hikari stated.

Hitomi nodded in response as she ran over to the dressing rooms to change out of her costume.

Along the way, some other people started to get up and head towards their next class. Even though they were preparing for the festival, they still had classes, though just not as much. Today was one of the days where the classes would be mixed.

* * *

P.E. Mixed

**Track and Field**

"Man this is tiring!" Hikari wailed as she ran her 3rd lap around the fields.

P.E. was currently being held for some people from each class including every one of the guardians. Hitomi was currently on track with Hikari following behind, the boys were on baseball, Hotaru was at dodge ball, and Mikan was at gymnastics.

"Quit complaining" Hitomi whispered as she continued to run while panting.

"But I hate running on the tracks" Hikari whined as they and the other runners completed their fourth lap.

"Just six more" Hikari said out of breath

**Gymnastics**

"Miss Sakura, it's your turn" the teacher of this section said.

"Hai!" Mikan called as she ran to do a summersault.

She ran to the mattress and curled herself up into a ball. The teacher then gave her a little push so she would start rolling. Mikan began to roll across the mattress doing a 360 but sadly she didn't stop. She ended up crashing into some boxes for box vaulting.

"Oww" she muttered with those circled eyes.

**Dodge ball**

"Baka" Hotaru muttered when she saw what happened to Mikan.

"Hotaru heads up!" Eichi called out when Sumire was throwing the ball which was headed towards Hotaru.

Hotaru immediately reacted and pulled out a machine (A/N: the same one she used in the anime) and returned it back at her.

**Baseball**

"Okay Ruka you're up!" Koko called

Ruka took his spot at the pitchers field while Natsume took his spot at the Catcher's field. Up on bat was Hikaru.

"Don't go easy on me!" he called "I got a pretty good swing!"

"Okay I won't!" Ruka called back.

"Tch just get this out and over with" Natsume muttered

Ruka threw the ball at Hikaru with lightning speed which Hikaru was capable of hitting with lots of strength

"And its going, going, and out!" Hikaru cheered "Ahh watch out!" he shouted once more once he realized where the ball was headed towards

**Track and field**

"And that's the final lap!" the teacher called out.

"Phew finally!" Hikari shouted while pants in between.

"Just run more lap around the field and jump over the hurdles that we had just set up one by one then you guys can rest" the teacher added.

"Ugh… just when you thought it was over" Hikari muttered.

"Quit complaining" Hitomi muttered with lots of pants in between "exercise is good for you"

"How can you still look like you only ran 3 laps?" Hikari asked weakly.

"My athletic abilities come from my mother's side and my musical talent comes from my father" Hitomi answered "and I apparently got some of my genes from both parents but Hikaru got most of the athletic abilities"

"I can see that" Hikari commented

"You want to jump over the hurdles first or shall I?" Hitomi asked as they were soon coming to the point where the hurdles were.

"You go first" Hikari answered weakly

"Okay" Hitomi answered as she increased her speed and made a leap over the hurdle

"Ahh watch out!" a voice shouted from the baseball fields.

"Huh?" Hitomi and Hikari said in unison as Hitomi turned her head just to have a baseball flying towards her head and hitting it.

Due to the impact, she lost balance of her landing and fell down unconscious

"Hitomi!" Hikari shouted in shock as she ran towards her best friend while the rest of the guardians came over with the teachers.

"Hn, nice shot" Natsume commented

"Hey it wasn't on purpose!" Hikaru shouted

* * *

Hitomi's POV

Ughh… what happened just now?

"Hitomi…Hitomi…Hitomi…"

Okay, who the heck is waking me up? I do not like being woken up.

"Hitomi wake up!"

Ughh I am going to bash the head of that person who is trying to wake me up

"Hey look she's waking up!"

No duh Sherlock now… (opens eyes)

"Hitomi thank god, I thought you were a goner" Hikari who was right next to me said.

Ok I think she was the one who was calling me, I take it back

"Ugh… what happened?" I asked while rubbing my head.

Man that hurt, it feels like someone hit it with some kind of heavy metal stick.

"You were jumping the hurdles when the ball that Hikaru hit had flown over to the field and hit you on the head" she told me.

"Ohh really?" I muttered as I started to crack my knuckles around my hand and neck.

I could tell that Hikaru had just gulped. I guess he remembers that I took all sorts of fighting classes when I was young. Yeah, I know, why did a girl take fighting classes? I just needed to fill up the boredom I had when I was young.

"So are you alright?" I hear Yamanouchi-san ask.

I was surprised to find her here but most likely because somebody called her.

I nodded in response

I looked around to see where the heck I was. Judging by all the whiteness, I was at the infirmary. I was surprised to find every guardian here. I don't get along with the so called Black Cat so why the heck is he here? Probably Ruka, Hikaru, or Mikan dragged him here.

"I'm surprised that I actually got knocked out" I said softly "Usually when someone hits me with something hard, I don't black out"

"I can answer why is that" a voice called out as a nurse comes into view. "You were also knocked out because you've been building up too much fatigue and lack of sleep so I suggest you rest for a while"

"Like the nurse says, you should rest Hitomi. I'll reschedule all the stuff you have this week and move them to next week. Just be ready for a hectic week though" Yamanouchi-san said.

I bowed my head as a thank you

"Well its okay if she participates in the school plays right?" I hear Hikari ask

Ohh please say no, I really don't want to wear that outfit and sing in front of my school. I don't care if I wore similar outfits and preformed in dramas, I'm not going to do something like this in front of like the whole school. Yes, in case you were thinking, never have I was the main character for any school plays (yay for that)

"Oh she can still participate in the event. It's not that stressful" Yamanouchi replies.

"Ohh isn't that great!" Hikari exclaims as she jumps and hugs me.

No offense, but I really don't want to be in a play.

"Yeah… "I replied

"Well I'm going back, I'll come pick you up after the meeting" Yamanouchi-san says as she gets up "just make sure you don't get hurt anymore" she adds as she takes her leave.

Wait…hurt? Our plan? Perfect…

"Okay let's get back to the rehearsal now" Hikari states.

"Hoshina-san, you're well enough to attend classes again" the nurse tells me.

I nod as I start getting off the bed and placing my feet on the floor and getting up. Then I fell onto the floor and winced in pain.

"Hitomi what's wrong?" Hikari asks me.

"My ankle, I think it's sprained" I replied wincing in pain.

"What!?" Hikari shouts.

After a while with the nurse checking my ankle, she finally concludes it's sprained.

"Sorry, but it looks like she won't be able to star in your play" she says

Hikari glances my way and gives me a look and I send her a look back then she finally gets my message and sighs in defeat.

"Okay fine, then what do we do now? We don't have an understudy for her part and no one else is willing to" Hikari says.

"Just cancel the play then" Ruka suggests

"No I can't do that…" Hikari answers "wait can one of you two play the part for her?" Hikari runs over to where Mikan and Hotaru and say.

"Eh!" Mikan exclaims

"N-O" was Hotaru's response.

"Okay, Hotaru I can understand but please Mikan" Hikari begs

"What!? But I'm not in the Drama section!" Mikan exclaims in shock

"It's okay, you are a guardian, and you have special privileges" she says

"But"

"Ongeai? (Please)" she asks again with teary eyes

"But I"

This time I went up to her and begged her on my knees "Onegai Mikan (Please Mikan)" I say

"Ugh…" was her reply.

"I hand over a piece of paper to Hotaru which she takes and reads. She smirks and says "Onegai" with us.

Hotaru then shows a photo to Ruka who blushes and then he says "Please Sakura"

"Umm I ughh fine" she replied in defeat.

"Thank you Mikan" I say with a smile "and so you won't feel alone, I'll have Hikaru also be in the play with you"

"What I didn't" he starts

"Hey I think I can find a part for him, good idea Hitomi" Hikari says as she leaves to tell the other drama people.

I look around the room to see what Hyuuga's reaction was. Sadly, he was nowhere to be found.

I felt a glare coming towards my direction and I turn to see Hikaru sending me the message 'I don't know what you're up to but I do know what you're doing' but I just send him a glare right back and he shuts up.

I handed Hotaru a piece of paper folded into a neat envelope and she immediately takes it.

End of Hitomi's POV

* * *

"So you that's what happened" Amu states.

"That's so cool!" Yaya exclaims

"It's not really much of a big deal" Rima states "and if you mess up, we can always turn it into a comedy"

The guardians were now having their after school meeting with Hotaru who prepared the snacks this time though. It was sushi.

The charas who were at the Royal Garden all day had just heard of what happened with Mikan crying while holding the script in her hands.

"Don't worry; the script isn't that hard to remember, I'll help you" Hitomi states

"Easy for you to say but thanks" Mikan replies.

"Humph, these stupid cool plays are not worth Hitomi's time in acting in anyway" Utau states

"Utau, that's not nice. School Plays are nice too" Hitomi adds

"Yeah, but why did you have to drag me into this too?" Hikaru mutters as he holds his script.

"Be lucky, you're playing the part of Chiaki's ex boyfriend and then you'll have to have the big showdown with her new one"

"Don't remind me" Hikaru mutters still giving Hitomi the same look as before.

"Hey but where did you build all the fatigue from?" Ruka asked

"Oh she didn't tell you? Hitomi's been working overtime in her job because she's lagging behind" Hikaru states as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What!? Why!?" Mikan exclaims

BAKA

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out how we were inferring with her job when we come to visit her and such" Hotaru states.

"What!? I'm so sorry" Mikan shouts

"No, it's not your fault" Hitomi replies giving Hikaru a glare. "I also added this onto myself. I mean, I also shouldn't be pushing my homework to last minute and sleeping late so don't blame yourself"

Mikan still looked depressed so Hitomi decided to add more "hey, if you want to make it up to me, just do your best at the play alright?"

The mood started to lighten up a bit but it was still a bit dead so Hitomi decided to say something to bring up the liveliness again.

"Hey Hotaru, let's watch the plays you found in the library"

"Good idea" Hotaru replies as Takahashi appear with the TV.

"Hey!" Ruka shouts as he tries his best to prevent Hotaru from inputting the tape inside the player but fails miserably.

Hitomi takes a sip of her tea and realizes how some of the charas and the other 2 guardians (Hikaru and Natsume) were sending her the same message Hikaru has been sending her but she just ignored it.

"_Hmm this is just more interesting by the minute_" Amu and Ikuto both thought.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Man that was a long chapter (okay not really) I hope you guys can excuse my late update and how I've been doing too many omakes. I think I'm going to alter the 2 newest ones I just wrote because while I was typing this, a new idea just formed in my head.

**Natsume:** I don't really care. Nobody needs to know how I this guy anyway.

**Tadase:** Hey, please don't say that.

**Ruka:** Natsume…..

SPARKS

_**Tear Droplet:**_ What's going on here?

**Ruka:** Apparently, Hikaru and Hitomi have been having a staring contest for a while and Hotaru just decided to join in and Hikari too. What's going on?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Oh I think I know

**Mikan:** What's going on?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ HOLY! Mikan don't do that! I'm easily surprised these days.

**Mikan:** Sorry… but why did you have to do that to me?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Do what?

**Mikan:** You know! Now I'm going to be in the play with that jerk!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Let's just say that things turned out the way they did

**Mikan:** But you planned it!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Whatever now can you thank the kind people?

**Natsume:** Tch, I'm out of here

**Ikuto:** Same

**Amu:** Humph, kudarenai (how useless)

**Hotaru:** No rabbits in it for me

**Mikan:** Thank you konnie for your review. Sorry for boring you with these omakes but Tear Droplet was thinking about what to do for the play and so she needed to update something to giver her time

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yeah, as you can see I got some thoughts off Godchild and the rest who knows where.

**Charas:** No backstage comments

**Hikari:** Thank you Suzuka Harukaze for adding this story to your favorites and alerts

**Hikaru:** Thank you Vein's Simply Tired for your review

**Hitomi:** Thanks domino90 for your review but seeing at this pace, you won't be seeing how Hyuuga got his in a while

**Utau:** What the others said, and thank you some_girl for your review

**Tadase:** Even though Natsume left, I didn't so thank you ShadowsyaoranX-77 for adding this story to you favorites.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay it's a bit light but what can I expect from something that got boring because of the omakes I wrote to pass time. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible because I have a break this month from all those stupid tests and I plan to use it well. In the meantime, my update chart on my profile is accurate again so take a look.


End file.
